


Dioptas - Polishing Gems

by Nagitier



Series: Dioptas [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Allgemeine tags:, Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ball Crusher, Begging, Bladder Control, Bladder Filling, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blue Balls, Bondage, Breathplay, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cages, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catheters, Chastity Device, Clover clamps, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cockwarming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Crying, D/s themes, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dog/Human Hybrids, Edging, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Feminization, Figging, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, French Kissing, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humbler, Ice, Impact Play, Kali's teeth cock ring, M/M, Maid dress, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Aftercare, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pillow riding, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Slavery, Snowballing, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Teasing, Tickling, Tunnelspiele, Urethral Play, Urtication, Vacuum Pump, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wartenberg Wheel, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipped Cream, clothes pins, coming without permission, degrading names, dildobench, dressage crop, dubcon, e-stim urethra plug, electro stimulation, electro torture, erotic show, forced holding, forced orgasm training, forced pee drinking, forced sexual training, forced stimulation, forced urination, guided masturbation, gynechological examination chair, handjob, human urinal, humiliating situations, mentions of sewing the anus to narrow it, mentions of slave markets, needleplay, omorashi contest, sexual games, spreaderbar, stimulation current device, stinging nettles, syringes, underwater bondage, vibro-egg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: One-shots über die aufgezwungene sexuelle Ausbildung der Hybride aus meiner Hauptstory Dioptas.Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.Nehmt die tags bitte ernst!Tägliche Updates vom 1-24 Dezember!!!
Series: Dioptas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545019
Comments: 40
Kudos: 41





	1. Wichtige Informationen

Hallo meine lieben Leser.  
Willkommen zum Dioptas Adventskalender!  
  
Ich hatte sowas ähnliches Mal vor ein paar Jahren mal gemacht und es hat mir große Freude bereitet, meinen lieben Lesern, jeden Tag etwas zu schenken. Da die Kapitel bei Dioptas jedoch viel zu lang und aufwändig sind, habe ich mir etwas anderes überlegt und deswegen ist dieser Kalender zwar eng mit Dioptas verknüpft, die Kapitel werden aber separat und nicht unter der Hauptstory gepostet da sie nicht relevant für diese sind.

Die Idee war, euch einen Einblick in die aufgezwungene sexuelle Ausbildung der Hybride aus Dioptas zu geben, einfach weil ich eine Ausrede brauchte, um kinky Porn zu schreiben ohne diesen in die Mainstory einbauen zu müssen. (Ich bin clever!) Ich schreibe in diesen 24 Kalendertürchen, zum Großteil über wirklich krasse Kinks, und mir ist bewusst, dass diese Weihnachtsüberraschung deswegen vermutlich nicht für jeden Leser geeignet ist.

Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel eine Warnung mit den entsprechenden tags setzen, bitte nehmt diese wie immer ernst.  
Wenn euch etwas nicht zusagt, lest das Kapitel bitte NICHT!

Ich schreibe über Sexualpraktiken, die es natürlich alle so gibt und die Tatsache das es real existiert, macht für viele die Vorstellung vielleicht nur noch schlimmer. Bitte behaltet im Hinterkopf, dass dennoch alles nur Fiction ist und Sessionen wie die hier beschriebenen auf keinen Fall tatsächliche BDSM Sessionen darstellen. Den Hybriden werden diese Praktiken aufgezwungen, während kinks im realen Leben fast immer von demjenigen Ausgehen der sich unterwirft. Außerdem wird in keinem der Kapitel auch nur ansatzweise Aftercare praktiziert.

**Bitte lest daher nichts, was euch triggern könnte!**

Die einzelnen Kalendertürchen haben je eine Länge zwischen 1000-3000 Wörtern. Jedes Kapitel ist bewusst, kurz gehalten, denn andernfalls, wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, für jeden Tag etwas zu schreiben. Die Kapitel haben keine zeitliche Chronologie. Das heißt: Manche Szenen können zum Ende der Ausbildung, andere ganz am Anfang oder mittendrin spielen.

+*+*+

**Einige Anmerkungen zu den Trainingslessons vorab** (da ich davon ausgehe, dass einige von euch diverse Kapitel skippen werden):

• Jede Schule geht ein wenig anders beim Start der sexuellen Ausbildung vor: Während die VIXX und MonstaX Schule schon früher (mit 14-16 abhängig von der geistigen Reife der Hybride und dem einsetzen der menschlichen Pubertät) anfängt, Ihre Hybride auszubilden, ist für die Bangtan Schule der 17. Geburtstag das Stichdatum

• In den meisten Fällen gibt es zuerst drei Monate Theorieunterricht, ohne schriftliche Prüfungen. Lediglich die praktischen Prüfungen zu den einzelnen Sexualpraktiken sind relevant für das bestehen

• Die Trainingssessionen gehen in der Regel zwischen 45-60 Minuten lang, außer bei bestimmten Praktiken wo aus verschiedensten Gründen mehr Zeit benötigt wird

• Die Reihenfolge der Trainingseinheiten unterscheidet sich bei jedem Hybrid ein wenig. Es gibt für jeden Hybrid eine Akte, in der jeder zu bestehende Test enthalten ist. Die Reihenfolge, nachdem diese Tests abgearbeitet werden, richtet sich aber nach den Trainern, die an dem Tag zur Verfügung stehen, da jeder Trainer nur für bestimmte Praktiken eingesetzt wird. Will heißen ein Hybrid hat nicht immer denselben Trainer, sondern es richtet sich nach der Sexpraktik, die gerade beigebracht wird

• Natürlich erträgt nicht jeder Hybrid alle Sexpraktiken. Es ist deswegen möglich sogenannte Mankos zu haben. Diese werden auf einer Liste in der Akte der Hybride gesammelt. Allerdings sollte man nicht zu viele von ihnen ansammeln, weil es den Wert eines Hybriden enorm mindert. Das Ziel der meisten Hybride ist es, von einem wohlhabenden Herrn gekauft zu werden, der ihnen ein besseres Leben bieten kann, selbst wenn die meisten dieser Herren möglicherweise ausgefallenere sexuelle Wünsche haben. Aus diesem Grund benutzen die Hybride nur selten ihr Safeword, auch wenn sie bewusst an ihre Grenzen gebracht werden.

• Während der Session werden alle Hybride als Sklave adressiert, während sie ihren Trainer nur Master/Mistress nennen dürfen. Es ist den Hybriden während einer Session nicht gestattet unaufgefordert zu sprechen, eine Ausnahme bildet lediglich die Nennung des Safewords „Rot“ um die Session abzubrechen, was jedoch heißt, dass die Sexpraktik auf der Mankoliste landet, da die Prüfung nicht wiederholt werden kann

• Trainer / Lehrer sind zwei verschiedene Berufe an den Schulen, die Lehrer vermitteln wie auch in der Schule der Menschen verschiedene Fächer, während die Trainer ausschließlich die Hybride auf ihren Job als Lustsklave vorbereiten. Bei den meisten Trainern werden keinerlei Namen erwähnt und die Hybride wissen oft nicht, wie ihre Peiniger eigentlich heißen, da sie sie ausschließlich als Master/Mistress adressieren dürfen.

• Der Umfang der schulischen Lehrinhalte ist sehr unterschiedlich. Die meisten Hybride lernen zwar simple Texte zu lesen, aber da es nicht erwünscht ist, wird ihnen verboten zu sprechen. Man will damit verhindern, dass die Hybride sich durch Sprache ihren Herren gegenüber auflehnen können, die meisten Citrin verstehen die menschliche Sprache deswegen zwar sehr gut, können sie aber nicht korrekt wiedergeben, weil ihnen die Sprachpraxis fehlt. Andere Fächer, die bis zu einem gewissen Grad unterrichtet werden sind Mathematik, Biologie, Geschichte, Erdkunde, Religion, Verhalten/Ettikette/Wertevorstellungen (natürlich stark geprägt von der unterwürfigen Rolle, die sie einem Menschen gegenüber einnehmen müssen) und Sport

• Die Schulausbildung dauert für Citrin etwa fünf Jahre, bei Dioptas sieben Jahre, die Sexualausbildung dauert nochmal drei und beginnt meist parallel zum letzten Schuljahr

• Hybride werden während ihrer Ausbildung nur wenig penetriert, höchstens mit ein oder zwei Fingern oder mit Toys, die nicht besonders dick sind (eine der wenigen Ausnahmen, bildet hier die MonstaX Schule siehe nächster Punkt). So soll gewährleistet werden, dass der Hybrid schön eng ist, bevor er an seinen Herrn verkauft wird (auch wenn das natürlich Blödsinn ist, weil der Schließmuskel nicht ausleiern kann)  
Fakt bleibt aber: Der Kunde ist der erste, der seinen gekauften Hybriden penetrieren darf.  
Auch werden Hybriden in der Regel keine bleibenden Verletzungen zugefügt (mit Ausnahme des Brandzeichens/Tattoos am Ende der Ausbildung). Ein Spanking kann durchaus, besonders bei Bestrafungen so hart ausfallen, dass die Striemen auf dem Hintern zu bluten beginnen, aber danach wird den Hybriden genügend Zeit zur vollständigen Genesung gestattet, denn Narbenbildung würde zum Wertverlust führen. Gleiches gilt für die Ausbildung im Needleplay, diese Sessionen werden nur von sehr erfahrenen Trainern durchgeführt und die zugefügten Wunden werden anschließend fachmännisch versorgt, um Infektionen und bleibenden Spuren vorzubeugen.

• Die MonstaX Schule benutzt auch größere Toys an den Hybriden, (siehe Kapitel Dildobench) vor der Auslieferung an hochkaratige Kunden wird, gegen Aufpreis, mit einer perfiden Technik sichergestellt, dass das erste Mal für den Kunden etwas ganz besonderes ist. Der Muskelring wird in diesem seltenen Fällen mit Nadel und Faden und einer bestimmten Nähtechnik künstlich enger gemacht. Die Fäden reißen bei der ersten Penetration und es fühlt sich für den Kunden besonders gut an.

• Unterschiede zwischen den Schulen:  
1\. Bangtan Schule: kein Sounding; Urethra Play; Bladder filling; Tunnelspiele; keine Penetration  
2\. Vixx Schule: keine Tunnelspiele; keine Penetration  
3\. Die MonstaX Schule lehrt grundsätzlich alles, hat aber vor allem einen großen Ausbildungsbereich dem Painplay gewidmet, wodurch Hybride dieser Schule meist robuster sind und deutlich mehr Schmerzen aushalten. Falls Hybride dieser Schule nicht stark genug sind, werden sie an andere Schulen verkauft.

• Während in anderen Schulen Felidae/ Canidae sowie Dioptas/Citrin Hybride voneinander getrennt werden, bildet die MonstaX Schule nur Canidae aus und trennt diese nicht nach ihrer Klasse, sondern nach den Genen in verschiedene Bereiche. So kommt es das z.B. Wonho, Jooheon und Hyunwoo gemeinsame Sessionen haben können, diese Hyungwon allerdings nicht kennen, da der Bereich in dem Wolfshybride trainiert werden, in einem anderen Gebäudeteil liegt. Bei der Bangtan und VIXX Schule ist das anders, Taehyung und Jimin sowie Hakyeon und Taekwoon kennen sich, weil sie Felidae sowie Dioptas sind, Seokjin und Jaehwan hingegen wurde als Canidae/ Citrin in einem anderen Teil der Schule unterrichtet und sind den Felidae Hybriden ihrer Schule damit nie begegnet

• Anmerkung: Auch wenn es vielleicht verwirrend für euch ist, Hyunwoo ≠ Shownu. Der Hyunwoo in Tag 16 ist nicht derjenige der mit Jooheon unterwegs ist und Hakyeon aus dem Rudel vertrieben hat... zu gegebener Zeit werdet ihr in der Story erfahren wie, was, wo und warum, aber momentan ist das noch ein Spoiler XD~

+*+*+

Für alle die die Hauptstory nicht kennen hier die Charaktere:

Bangtan Schule:

Jimin = Felidae / Dioptas / Puma

Taehyung = Felidae / Dioptas/ Karakal

Seokjin = Canidae / Citrin / Golden Retriever

VIXX Schule:

Taekwoon = Felidae / Dioptas / Panther

Hakyeon = Felidae / Dioptas / Löwe

Jaehwan = Canidae / Citrin / Berner Sennenhund

Monsta X Schule:

Hoseok = Canidae / Dioptas / Polarfuchs

Hyungwon = Canidae / Dioptas / Timberwolf


	2. Jimin - Nipple torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+aphrodosiacs  
+begging  
+bondage  
+clothes pins  
+clover clamps  
+crying  
+forced stimulation  
+handjob  
+needleplay  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+slapping  
+syringes  
+vacuum pump

Jimin war nervös. Vor einigen Monaten war er siebzehn Jahre alt geworden und das bedeutet für die Hybride der Bangtan Schule, dass die sexuelle Ausbildung nun begann.  
Bisher hatte Jimin ausschließlich theoretischen Unterricht gehabt, der sich, abgesehen von dem expliziten, nicht jugendfreien Inhalt kaum vom restlichen Unterricht unterschied. Die Theorie hatte drei Monate gedauert und am Ende der letzten Woche, hatte ihr Lehrer der Klasse eröffnet, dass sie jetzt offiziell bereit waren für das praktische Training.  
Sie alle hatte ein Armband bekommen. Auf diesem wurde ihnen von nun an jeden Nachmittag angezeigt, in welchem Raum sie sich einfinden mussten. Es war seltsam ganz allein in diesem Raum auf den Lehrer, nein, Trainer zu warten. Auch wusste er nicht, womit sein Training beginnen würde. Im Unterricht hatten sie die verrücktesten Sexualpraktiken gezeigt bekommen, vor manchen von ihnen schauderte es ihm schon jetzt.  
Der Lehrer hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie versuchen sollten, möglichst viele der kommenden Lektionen zu meistern, damit sie am Ende von einem netten Herrn gekauft werden würden. 

Jimin sah sich in dem kleinen sterilen Raum um. Es gab einen Metalltisch in der Mitte, der kalt und unbequem aussah. Außerdem einen Haufen Schränke mit vielen Schubladen. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und er hörte die klackernden Schuhe einer Frau. Unsicher, sank Jimin auf seine Knie und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken, wie er es bei den unzähligen Unterrichtsvideos gesehen hatte.  
„Ah, da ist ja mein neuer Sklave.“, sagte eine Frau mit glockenheller Stimme und Jimin schluckte.  
„Komm. Für deine heutige Stunde sind wir im Nebenraum.“, erklärte sie kurz angebunden und Jimin wollte sich gerade erheben, als sie schneidend meinte: „Was genau denkst du, was du da tust? Du krabbelst natürlich hinter mir her! Los!“  
Jimin zuckte von den harschen Worten ein wenig eingeschüchtert zusammen und beeilte sich der Trainerin zu folgen. Nun da er hinter ihr war, traute er sich, einen kurzen Blick zu ihr hinauf zu werfen. Sie hatte dunkles, glattes Haar, welches beinahe ihren gesamten Rücken hinabfiel. Es war im Nacken zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel, wie Jimin ihn zuvor nur bei Ärzten gesehen hatte. Der Saum eines kurzen schwarzen Rocks schaute darunter hervor, passend dazu, trug sie Pumps in der gleichen Farbe mit Pfennigabsatz. 

Er folgte ihr durch eine enge Tür, die er zuvor fälschlicherweise für einen Teil der Schrankwand gehalten hatte. Dahinter befand sich ein noch kleinerer Raum mit einem merkwürdig aussehenden Hocker. Er hatte eine Sitzfläche für den Po und zwei kleine Polster vorne.  
„Setz dich auf diesen Hocker hier.“, sagte die Frau und Jimin beeilte sich der Anweisung nachzukommen. Die kleinen Polster, die schräg zur Sitzfläche angebracht worden waren, dienten dazu sich auf sie zu knien. So berührten nur die Knie und der Po den Stuhl und der Rest des Körpers war frei zugänglich.  
Jimins Nervosität nahm zu. Er schämte sich nicht, weil er komplett nackt vor der jungen Frau saß, sondern weil er wusste, dass sie gleich irgendetwas Intimes mit ihm tun würde.  
Jimin hatte sich noch nie selbstbefriedigt. Es war strengstens verboten und wurde, wenn es den Trainern über die Kameras auffiel hart bestraft. Er hatte sich aus Angst vor dieser Bestrafung nie getraut, sich an seinem Penis zu berühren, abgesehen von den nötigen Berührungen, wenn er sich wusch natürlich. Die Trainerin ging um ihn herum.  
„Die Hände auf den Rücken, Sklave.“, wies sie ihn kühl an und Jimin verschränkte die Arme hinter sich. Er spürte, wie etwas Kühles sich um seine Handgelenke legte und kurze Zeit später ertönte ein klicken. Sie hatte ihm Handschellen angelegt. 

„Also gut, mein Kleiner. Da dies hier heute deine erste Stunde ist, lassen wir es ein wenig langsamer angehen. Hör mir jetzt gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht mehr wiederholen.“ Sie holte tief Luft.  
„Diese Trainingsstunden unterscheiden sich grundsätzlich von euren gewöhnlichen Schulstunden. Du wirst hier nicht mit deinem Namen, sondern ausschließlich als Sklave angeredet. Du im Gegenzug betitelst mich als Mistress und solltest du, in den nächsten Tagen, einen männlichen Trainer zugeteilt werden so ist die korrekte Anrede deinerseits, Master. Hast du das verstanden?“  
Jimin sah sie unsicher an, nickte aber. Sie holte aus und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Benutz deine Worte, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, Sklave.“, schrie sie ihn an und Jimin stammelte schnell: „Jawohl, Mistress, ich habe verstanden.“  
Sie lächelte. 

„Na also, geht doch. Wie du siehst, sind wir Trainer sehr viel strenger als die Lehrer. Du redest nur, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst! Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regelung ist, wenn du, aus was für einem Grund auch immer, eine Lehrsession mit deinem Safeword ‚Rot‘ abbrechen musst. Dir sollte allerdings eines klar sein. Die Nennung dieses Wortes, bricht nicht nur die Session komplett ab, du bist damit automatisch durchgefallen und die Sexpraktik wird deinem Mankokonto zugeschrieben. Es ist nicht möglich, die Session zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt zu wiederholen. Je mehr Praktiken am Ende auf deiner Mankoliste stehen, desto mehr sinkt dein Marktwert. Du solltest also versuchen, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und es bis zum Ende durchzustehen. Klar soweit?“, fragte die Trainerin streng und Jimin kaute kurz nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er antwortete.  
„Nun gut, genug mit dem ganzen Vorgeplänkel. Du wirst im Laufe der Zeit schon rausfinden, was alles von dir erwartet wird. Ich will hier nicht alles mit dir durchkauen, dafür haben wir keine Zeit.“ 

Sie ging zu den Schränken und wühlte mal hier mal da in einem von ihnen herum. Alles was sie aus den einzelnen Schubladen holte, legte sie dabei auf eine Art Rollwagen ab. Als Sie schließlich alles beisammen hatte, schob sie den Wagen näher an Jimin heran und zog einen kleinen Hocker hervor auf dem sie sich, Jimin direkt gegenüber niederließ.  
„Auf deinem heutigen Lehrplan steht, Nippelfolter.“, sagte sie so beiläufig, als würde sie über das Wetter reden und Jimin spürte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Sie zog sich Handschuhe an und griff auf dem Tablett nach einer kleinen Kiste. Als sie diese öffnete, sah Jimin darin viele winzig kleine Spritzen aneinandergereiht. Die gesamte Spritze maß, von der Spitze bis zum Ende schätzungsweise gerade Mal sieben Zentimeter. Die Kanüle war mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt.  
„Das hier ist ein Serum, welches wir selbst herstellen. Es ist ein starkes Aphrodisiakum und es muss direkt dort verabreicht werden, wo es wirken soll.“ Sie nahm die durchsichtige Kappe von der kleinen Spritze und hob die linke Hand um damit sanft über Jimins nackte Brust zu streichen. Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren, nahm sie seine linke Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rieb sie, bis sie sich aufrichtete. Dann drückte sie die kleine Erhebung etwas zusammen und hob die Spritze in ihrer rechten Hand. Jimin hatte den Blick entsetzt auf die Spritze geheftet und wand sich ein wenig. 

„Halt jetzt still, Sklave. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich gleich in deiner ersten Stunde verletzt.“ Sie führte die Spitze bis zu der Brustwarze, die noch immer zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammengedrückt auf ihr unvermeidliches Schicksal wartete. Sie setzte die Nadel an und Jimin schloss die Augen. Es war nur ein kleiner Pieks, der nicht sehr weh tat, allerdings war er, an einer so empfindlichen Stelle sehr unangenehm. Er sah zwar nicht, wie es passierte, doch er fühlte es sofort, als das Mittel ihm unter die Haut gespritzt wurde. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, doch von der kleinen Einstichstelle ausgehend, breitete sich Wärme in Brustwarze und Warzenhof aus. Die Trainerin wiederholte die Prozedur mit der zweiten Brustwarze und dieses Mal sah Jimin hin. Stumm musste er mit ansehen, wie die Spritze seine Haut durchbrach und die klare Flüssigkeit in ihm verschwand. Die Wärme wurde schon nach kurzer Zeit zu einem unangenehmen Prickeln und Jimin entfuhr ein wimmern.  
Die Trainerin betrachtete grinsend jede Gefühlsregung im Gesicht des Hybriden. „Sie werden ganz heiß, nicht wahr? Das Mittel ist sehr potent und macht deine Nippel schön empfindlich.“ Sie warf die nun leere Spritze in einen Mülleimer hinter sich und klappte die Schachtel mit den restlichen Spritzen zu. 

Dann nahm sie zwei kleine durchsichtige Gummihalbkugeln in die Hand und öffnete eine Dose Vaseline um das Gleitmittel auf dem Rand zu verteilen. Sie verschloss die Dose wieder und legte die Halbkugeln kurz beiseite, um neben sich eine merkwürdig aussehende Apparatur mit Schläuchen näher heranzuziehen. Sie nahm sich einen der beiden Schläuche und befestigte die eingeriebene Saugglocke daran. Damit näherte sie sich Jimins Oberkörper und drückte die Halbkugel auf die Haut um seine Brustwarze. Als sie neben sich, an der Maschine einen Knopf drückte, spürte Jimin, wie durch die Maschine ein Unterdruck erzeugt wurde, welcher die Halbkugel an seinem Körper saugte. Die Trainerin wiederholte das Gleiche mit der anderen Brustwarze und Jimin sah nervös an seiner Brust hinab, als sie endlich fertig war. Er sah nun ein wenig so aus wie eine Kuh, der man eine Melkmaschine an die Euter gehängt hatte. Die Trainerin kommentierte ihr tun nicht weiter, sondern drückte einen zweiten Knopf, wodurch die Maschine zum Leben erwachte. Jimin riss die Augen auf, als die Maschine nun abwechselnd beinahe schmerzhaft an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen begann.  
„Fein, ich lasse dich ein wenig allein, um noch ein paar Dinge von nebenan zu holen. Sei brav, ja.“, meinte die Trainerin und erhob sich von ihrem Hocker um den Raum zu verlassen. Jimin entfuhr ein Wimmern, als er allein war. Er konnte sehen, wie seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen durch den Unterdruck bereits ganz rot und geschwollen waren. Die neuen Empfindungen, die ihn überfluteten, überforderten ihn ein wenig. Es war erregend, schmerzte aber auch ein bisschen. Das schöne kribbelnde Gefühl breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und sammelte sich in seiner Lendengegend. Noch bevor die Trainerin kurze Zeit später zurück in den Raum kam, spürte Jimin, wie hart er bereits war. 

Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er eine Erektion hatte. Er war sogar schon ein paar Mal zum Höhepunkt gekommen, allerdings immer nur in Verbindung mit erotischen Träumen. Diese hatten besonders in den letzten drei Monaten stark zugenommen, da sie im Unterricht viele erotischen Filme geschaut hatten. Es war ihm immer unsagbar unangenehm gewesen, diese Höhepunkte bei den Trainern zu melden. Hätte er es jedoch nicht getan, wäre er schlimmer dafür bestraft worden. Auch wenn eine kalte Dusche am Morgen unangenehm war, so war er immer froh gewesen, wenn er zwar mit einer Morgenlatte aufgewacht war, aber noch nicht ejakuliert hatte.  
Die Trainerin kam auf klackernden Schuhen zurück ins Zimmer. „Ah ah ah, wie ich sehe, gefällt dir, was ich mit dir mache, was Sklave?“, meinte sie belustigt und Jimin spürte wie seine Ohren und das Gesicht heiß wurden. „Jawohl, Mistress.“, bestätigte er beschämt ihre Worte und sie ging zu der Maschine, um sie abzuschalten. Ohne den sog aus den Schläuchen, fielen die beiden Saugglocken von Jimin ab und er sah, dass sie einen kreisrunden roten Abdruck auf der Haut hinterlassen hatten. Seine Brustwarzen waren geschwollen und gut durchblutet. 

„Wie du hier sehen kannst...“ Die Trainerin deutete auf den Tisch neben sich. „liegen hier eine ganze Menge Brustwarzenklemmen. Aufgereiht von zart bis hart.“  
Jimin sah auf den Tisch neben sich und tatsächlich lagen dort fünf verschiedene Arten von Brustwarzenklemmen.  
„Ich werde diese vier hier nacheinander an dir befestigen und ein wenig daran herumspielen. Die ersten beiden musst du je drei, die zwei danach je fünf Minuten ertragen. Ich bin sicher sie werden dir kaum Probleme bereiten. Die meisten Sklaven schaffen die Prüfung, direkt beim ersten Versuch. Diese hier jedoch...“  
Sie nahm die fünfte und damit letzte Kette in die Hand und zeigte sie Jimin.  
„Wie du siehst, kann man an dieser hier die Intensität nicht verstellen. Das sind die sogenannten Schmetterlingsklemmen. Sie gelten als die schmerzhaftesten die es gibt.“  
Sie legte die Kette wieder zurück. 

„In der nächsten Stunde geht es darum, die Schmetterlingsklammen für fünfzehn Minuten zu erdulden. Du kannst den Test jederzeit mit dem Wort ‚Gnade‘ abbrechen, wenn du es nach ein wenig Training erneut versuchen willst. Oder mit dem Wort ‚Rot’, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du selbst mit Training diese Prüfung auch in Zukunft nicht bestehen wirst. In dem Fall kommen die Klemmen auf deine Mankoliste.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu dem kleinen Tisch um und griff nach den ersten Klammern. Es waren ganz normale Wäscheklammern aus Holz und nachdem sie beide an Jimins Brustwarzen befestigt hatte, startete sie einen drei Minuten Timer.  
Jimin kniff die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Er war sich sicher, es tat nur so schlimm weh, weil seine Brustwarzen durch die Spritze und die Melkmaschine heute so unglaublich empfindlich waren. 

Die Trainerin spielte, zog und zwirbelte die Holzklemmen und genoss die gequälten Laute, die sie Jimin entlocken konnte. Nach den drei gemeinen Minuten gönnte sie ihm eine kurze Pause, bevor sie zu den nächsten Klemmen griff. Alles in allem, stand Jimin die Tortur, so tapfer es ging durch. Die Klemmen wurden in der Tat immer gemeiner und da die Brustwarzen durch die vorangegangenen Klammern immer empfindlicher wurden, wurde der Schmerz von Minute zu Minute schwerer zu ertragen.  
Die vierten Klemmen waren von der Intensität ähnlich wie die davor, doch sie hatten eine kurze Kette zwischen sich. An dieser zog die Trainerin, bis ihr das schließlich zu langweilig wurde und sie damit begann kleine Gewichte an der Kette zu befestigen.  
Als die fünf gemeinen Minuten schließlich vorbei waren, hatte Jimin die Tränen in den Augen stehen. Das Geräusch des Timers erklang und Jimin hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe laut aufgeseufzt. Es war vorbei. Er hatte den ersten Teil der Prüfung beim ersten Mal geschafft!  
Zumindest dachte er das: Leider hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine sadistische Trainerin gemacht. 

„Nun gut Sklave. Die Prüfung endet damit, dass du dir die Klemmen selbst abmachst.“, sagte sie lächelnd. Jimin sah sie unsicher an.  
Wie sollte er die Klemmen selbst abmachen? Seine Hände waren doch gefesselt?  
Er wagte es nicht nachzufragen, sondern verharrte in seiner Position. Er hatte den Körper für diese letzten Klemmen leicht vorbeugen müssen, damit die Kette samt, der Gewichte in der Luft hing.  
„Na los, worauf wartest du? Willst du die Klemmen etwa nicht loswerden? Sie tun sicher schlimm weh, hab ich recht?“, fragte sie und stupste mit dem Finger gegen die Gewichte, um sie so ein wenig ins Schwingen zu bringen. Jimin keuchte schmerzerfüllt.  
„Ja, Mistress. Es schmerzt sehr.“, brachte er wimmernd hervor.  
„Nun, dann schüttel sie ab.“, sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und Jimin wurde übel. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen oder? Die Klemmen quetschten seine Brustwarzen gemein ein und die Gewichte verstärkten den Schmerz noch um ein Vielfaches, selbst wenn die Kette so wie jetzt unbewegt da hing, verursachte sie starke Schmerzen. Aber nun verlangte sie von ihm, dass er sie abschüttelte? Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, welche Schmerzen das verursachen würde.  
Es war etwas anderes, wenn die Trainerin ihm Schmerz zufügte und er diesen tapfer ertragen musste, doch nun wurde von ihm verlangt, dass er sich selbst Schmerz zufügte und das war für ihn aus irgendeinem Grund sehr viel schwerer zu ertragen. 

Die Trainerin sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah ihn nur auffordernd an und Jimin wusste, ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er wimmerte laut, bevor er damit begann sich, vornübergebeugt wie er war vorsichtig zu schütteln. Die Kette schwankte leicht hin und her und der Schmerz ließ ihn laut und gequält aufstöhnen.  
Die Tränen, die bereits vorher in seinen Augenwinkeln gebrannt hatten lösten sich und er schluchzte auf. Er schüttelte und wand sich erneut, doch die gemeine Kette wollte und wollte einfach nicht abfallen.  
Er schrie auf, als er sich verzweifelt energischer schüttelte und die Klemme an der rechten Brustwarze hinabrutschte und die Kette samt, der Gewichte hinabriss. Jimin weinte hemmungslos und zuckte und schüttelte sich, um auch die Klemme an der linken Brustwarze abzuschütteln, die nun, da das gesamte Gewicht an ihr hing, unbeschreiblich schmerzte. Eine ganze grausame Minute zuckte und wand er sich, bevor die Trainerin schließlich erbarmen zeigte und einmal kurz und schmerzhaft an der Kette zog, welche daraufhin endlich abging.  
Jimins Brustwarzen brannten und pochten so schlimm, dass ihm vor Schmerz schwarz vor Augen geworden war.

„Das war wirklich sehr, sehr gut Sklave. Das Abschütteln schmerzt mindestens genauso sehr wie die Schmetterlingsklemmen, ich würde also sagen, du hast damit deinen Test bestanden. Und da du immer noch hart bist, scheint dir die kleine Tortur auch noch insgeheim gefallen zu haben. Was meinst du? Hast du eine kleine Belohnung verdient, weil du so tapfer warst?“, fragte sie lächelnd und Jimin sah sie schniefend aus verweinten Augen an.  
„Bitte, Mistress. Ich habe alles artig ertragen.“, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor und sie lächelte.  
„Das hast du in der Tat. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Nicht viele Sklaven, schneiden bei ihrer ersten Stunde so gut ab. Ich werde dir Schmetterlingsklemmen mitgeben und du wirst als Hausaufgabe eine Woche über damit trainieren.“ 

Sie legte sanft eine Hand um seine Erregung und begann damit ihn zu streicheln. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief Jimin über den Rücken. Jetzt wo er es das erste Mal bei vollen Bewusstsein fühlte, verstand er, warum es verboten war sich dort zu berühren.  
„Normalerweise bittest du um Erlaubnis, wenn du zum Höhepunkt kommen möchtest, Sklave. Aber da das hier eine Belohnung ist, will ich mal nicht so streng sein.“  
Die Bewegungen ihrer Hand wurden schneller und schneller und sie erzeugte genau die Reibung die dafür sorgte, das Jimin sich auf seinem Hocker wand wie eine Schlange, bevor er sich schließlich mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen in ihre Hand ergoss.


	3. Taekwoon - Enemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+begging  
+bondage  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+enemas  
+forced holding  
+handjob  
+mentions of slave markets  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+praise kink

Taekwoon befand sich für seine heutige Unterrichtsstunde in einem der in Sterilem weiß gefliesten Räume. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier war und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, denn jedes Mal in einem dieser Zimmer war ihm in schrecklicher Erinnerung geblieben.  
Die Position in welcher er auf den niedrigen Metalltisch fixiert worden war, ließ kaum Spielraum für Interpretationen. Knie und Schultern, sowie seine linke Wange waren gegen die kalte Oberfläche des Tisches gepresst. Die Arme waren auf den Rücken gefesselt. Sein Hintern ragte in die Höhe und er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Knie und Fußgelenke waren gespreizt auf dem Tisch festgemacht worden und er konnte sich keinen Millimeter rühren. 

Die Tür ging auf und ein Trainer kam herein. Der Mann war groß und schlank, trug eine schmale Brille und hatte die Haare mit einer Menge Gel nach hinten gestylt, was ihn übertrieben streng aussehen ließ. Er kam mit einem Klemmbrett auf Taekwoon zu.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe, wurdest du schon für die heutige Session vorbereitet. Hat man dir schon gesagt, was dich erwartet, Sklave?“  
Taekwoon schluckte nervös. „Nein, Master.“, wisperte er unsicher.  
Der Mann sah grinsend von seinem Klemmbrett auf. 

„Da heute etwas auf dem Plan steht, was eigentlich aus dem medizinischen Bereich kommt, wirst du mich nicht Master, sondern Doktor, nennen, verstanden?“  
Taekwoon erschauderte. Er hoffte inständig, dass die heutige Session nichts mit Nadeln beinhalten würde. Er hasste Nadeln. Früher hatte er nie ein Problem damit gehabt, doch seit einer bestimmten Lektion kam die Panik über ihn, wenn er eine Nadel auch nur ansah.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen Klaps auf den Hintern bekam, da er zu lange brauchte, um zu antworten. „Verstanden, Herr Doktor.“, entfuhr es ihm ängstlich. Der Schlag hatte nicht besonders weh getan, seine Gedanken welche dabei waren abzuschweifen, jedoch effektiv wieder zurück in die Gegenwart geholt. 

„Du wirst heute in die wunderbare Welt der Enemas eingeführt. Erzähl mir, was du über Enemas weißt, Sklave.“  
Die Stimme des Trainers war kühl und streng. Taekwoon schauderte und seine Wangen färbten sich auf der Stelle rot. 

Die ersten drei Monate, der insgesamt mindestens drei Jahre andauernden sexuellen Ausbildung von Hybriden, beinhaltete nichts anderes als theoretischen Unterricht. Jeden Tag, bekamen sie einen sexuellen Kink erläutert, oft untermalt von Videos in denen die zu erlernende Praktik an einem Hybriden demonstriert wurde.  
Taekwoon hatte bei vielen Sachen mehr als nur einmal schlucken müssen. Der Trainer hatte ihnen gesagt, dass alle Hybride sämtliche Praktiken zumindest einmal würden erdulden müssen. Dann würde anhand von bestimmten Kriterien festgelegt, ob ein Hybrid für eine Praktik geeignet war oder nicht. Wenn ein Hybrid sich, beispielsweise allein bei der Aussicht, Urin trinken zu müssen bereits übergeben musste, konnte er verständlicherweise nicht an einen Kunden verkauft werden, der auf derartige Spielchen stand. Je mehr Mankos ein Hybrid sammelte, desto günstiger wurde er am Ende verkauft. Wenn ein Hybrid mental zu schwach war und viele der gängigen Praktiken nicht befriedigen konnte, landete er am Ende als Ausschussware auf dem Sklavenmarkt in der Stadt. Dort wo wirklich niemand enden wollte. Allein die Aussicht, möglicherweise tagelang, nackt und angeleint, mitten auf einem Marktplatz zu stehen und sich von diversen potenziellen Käufern befingern lassen zu müssen, bis sich schließlich einer erbarmte und ihn kaufte, war für Taekwoon die furchtbarste aller Vorstellungen. Weswegen er versuchte, auch bei Praktiken, gegen die er sich insgeheim sträubte, eine gute Figur zu machen, damit er eine gute Bewertung bekam. 

„Enemas sind Analspülungen, Herr Doktor. Sie werden in der Medizin benutzt, um den Darm zu entleeren und zu säubern.“ Taekwoon versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme weitestgehend zu unterdrücken.  
„Sehr richtig. Also dann wollen wir gleich loslegen. Du hast heute eine Doppelstunde bei mir. Zuerst einmal bekommst du ein ganz normales Enema, mit warmem Wasser. Das ist das Minimum, das du ertragen musst. Wenn du die Zusatzpunkte willst, musst du danach noch ein Strafenema über dich ergehen lassen. Dabei wird dir Wasser mit einer speziellen Seifenlösung eingeführt, was viel schlimmere Krämpfe verursacht als Wasser. Dieses Strafenema musst du dreißig Minuten in dir behalten, bevor ich dich davon erlöse. Es liegt an dir. Sollte dir das gewöhnliche Wasser schon Probleme bereiten, solltest du es gar nicht erst mit dem Strafenema versuchen. Allerdings, stehen erstaunlich viele Kunden auf diese Sexpraktik, auch wenn sie ungewöhnlich ist. Du solltest also gut abwägen, ob du es dir leisten kannst, ein Manko zu bekommen.“ 

Der Trainer legte das Klemmbrett weg und zog sich durchsichtige, enge Gummihandschuhe an. Dann ging er in die Ecke des Raumes, die Taekwoon wegen seiner Fesselung nicht sehen konnte und holte etwas. Taekwoon hörte Rollen, die über den Boden gezogen wurden.  
Der Trainer zog einen Infusionsständer auf die Seite, auf der Taekwoon ihn gut sehen konnte. Oben hing jedoch keine kleine Flasche mit einer Infusionslösung, sondern eine Art gefüllte, durchsichtige Wärmeflasche mit einem langen Dünnen Schlauch. Der Mann nahm diesen und Taekwoon konnte sehen, dass das Ende des Schlauches einen Aufsatz hatte, welcher spitz zulief, er war ebenfalls durchsichtig und schien eine Menge kleiner Löcher zu haben. 

„In diesem Behälter befindet sich das Wasser. Ich werde dieses Ende jetzt in dich einführen und diesen Verschluss hier öffnen, woraufhin das Wasser in dich hereinläuft. Sobald die Flasche leer ist, werde ich das Ende aus dir rausziehen. Du wirst, auch wenn es weh tut, die Muskeln anspannen, damit kein Tröpfchen Wasser entkommt. Das wirst du fünf Minuten artig ertragen, bevor ich dir erlaube mich um einen Plug anzubetteln.“ 

Der Trainer grinste gemein. 

„Wenn du mich überzeugen kannst, werde ich dir...“ Er beugte sich rüber und zeigte Taekwoon einen kleinen schwarzen Plug. „den hier einführen. Dann kannst du die Muskeln wieder entspannen, denn der sorgt dafür, dass die ganze Flüssigkeit drinbleibt. Anschließend stelle ich den Timer auf 25 Minuten. Nach dieser Zeit entferne ich den Plug und du darfst dich komplett in diesen Eimer hier...“ Er trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen Blecheimer. „entleeren. Wenn du dich dann traust, würden wir das gleiche Spielchen, mit dem Strafenema wiederholen. Allerdings ohne Plug.“ 

Taekwoons Augen wurden bei diesen Worten kugelrund. Er sollte bei dem gemeinen Strafenema, welches, wie der Trainer bereits gesagt hatte, deutlich mehr Schmerzen verursachte, die Muskeln die gesamte Zeit angespannt lassen? 

„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du nicht sofort die vollen dreißig Minuten schaffst, das hat beim ersten Mal, glaube ich, noch niemand ausgehalten. Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen genügend Zeit haben, zu trainieren.“  
Er tätschelte Taekwoons Hintern.  
„Wir sollten beginnen, uns läuft die Zeit davon.“ 

Taekwoons Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Lunte, welche in die Luft ragte, zuckte. Der Trainer positionierte sich hinter Taekwoon und zog mit der einen Hand seine beiden Pobacken ein wenig auseinander. Mit der anderen Hand führte er die Spitze zu der rosaroten, eng geschlossenen Rosette und führte das schmale Plastik in Taekwoon ein, bis der Muskelring sich um die Einkerbung am Ende schloss.  
Taekwoon versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen und die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen. Gespannt und ängstlich zugleich, wartete er darauf, dass der Trainer das Ventil öffnen würde.  
Vielleicht würde es sich gar nicht so schlimm anfühlen?  
Taekwoon sah zu, wie der Trainer den Zulauf öffnete und kurze Zeit später spürte er, wie lauwarmes Wasser in ihn hineinströmte. Es fühlte sich eigenartig, aber nicht unangenehm an und er schloss erleichtert die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte seine Muskeln so entspannt wie möglich zu lassen.  
Ihm entfuhr ein leichtes stöhnen, als seine Innereien das erste Mal krampften. Das Wasser strömte ohne Unterlass in ihn hinein und bereits nach wenigen Minuten begann, das anfänglich so angenehme Gefühl umzuschlagen. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, aber er fühlte sich unglaublich voll und der Druck in seinem Inneren wurde von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer.  
Er öffnete die Augen und warf einen schnellen Blick hinauf zu der Flasche. Mit entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass sich erst ein bisschen über die Hälfte in seinem inneren befand. 

Der Trainer ging um den Tisch herum und begann sanft damit seinen Bauch zu massieren. Taekwoon wimmerte schmerzerfüllt. Selbst die vorsichtigen kreisenden Bewegungen waren furchtbar unangenehm. Er wusste, er durfte nicht ohne Aufforderung sprechen. Andernfalls hätte er den Trainer darum bitten können aufzuhören.  
„Gut machst du das, Good boy.“, sagte der Trainer. Taekwoons Atmung beschleunigte sich und ein angenehmes Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper. Er mochte es gelobt zu werden. 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein Darm ganz besonders schmerzhaft krampfte. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis aufs Klo zu gehen. Er sah erneut hinauf zur Flasche und seufzte. Er hatte es fast geschafft, es befand sich nur noch ein wenig Wasser in dem Schlauch, doch die Flasche war zum Glück endlich leer.  
Taekwoon fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment ein Wasserbaby auf die Welt bringen. Er konnte es wegen seiner Position nicht sehen, aber er was sich sicher, dass wenn er an sich hinab sehen könnte, sein sonst so flacher Bauch nun eine ziemliche Wölbung aufweisen würde. 

„Geschafft. Nun kommen wir zum gemeinen Teil, Sklave. Wiederhole, was du als Nächstes tun sollst.“ Taekwoon keuchte angestrengt.  
„Ihr werdet jetzt den Schlauch entfernen u-nd... und ich muss die Muskeln anspannen, damit kein Wasser herauskommt, Herr Doktor.“ Der Trainer nickte.  
„Und weiter?“ Taekwoon spürte die Scham in seinen Wangen und den Ohren. Am liebsten würde er die Lunte zwischen die Beine klemmen und fliehen. Aber er blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
„I-ch muss die Schmerzen ... fünf Minuten lang ertragen, bevor ich euch um einen Plug bitten darf.“, brachte er mit zittriger Stimme heraus.  
„Sehr richtig. Es ist dir erlaubt, zu stöhnen und zu wimmern, ich weiß, es ist sehr unangenehm. Aber ich will kein Wort hören, verstanden Sklave?“ Taekwoon kniff die Augen gequält zusammen und wappnete sich innerlich für das Kommende.  
„Jawohl, Herr Doktor.“ 

Der Trainer verschloss den Zulauf und machte sich schließlich daran das Ende des Schlauchs aus Taekwoons innerem zu ziehen.  
„Ah...“, entfuhr es dem Hybriden, als er die Pobacken anspannte. Das unangenehm drückende Gefühl, kurz vor dem zerbersten zu stehen war nun beinahe unerträglich. Schnaufend, zitternd und keuchend versuchte er das viele Wasser in seinem inneren zu behalten. Durch die angespannte Muskulatur verkrampfte sich sein Inneres und verursachte gemeine, ziehende Schmerzen. Die fünf Minuten tröpfelten vor sich hin als während es Stunden und Taekwoon flehte innerlich, dass die Tortur bald vorbei sein würde. 

Nach den ersten fünf Minuten durchbrach die Stimme des Trainers die Stille. „Nun gut, sag mir, wie sehr du den Plug willst.“ Taekwoon stöhnte laut und flehend auf.  
„Bitte, Herr Doktor, bitte, es tut so weh, ich hab alles getan, was ihr verlangt habt, ich... bitte...“  
Der Trainer schob seine Brille etwas die Nase hoch und legte den Kopf schief. „Worum bittest du mich, Sklave?“  
Taekwoon hätte vor Frustration beinahe aufgeschrien. „Um den Plug, bitte, ... Herr Doktor, bitte, führt den Plug in mich ein...“  
Der Trainer grinste gemein. „Noch zwei Minuten.“, meinte er, als er den Plug in die Hand nahm und damit vor Taekwoons Augen herumspielte.  
„Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie sehr dich, diese kleine Tortur erregt hat, Sklave.“  
Taekwoon spürte, wie die Röte ihm nun den Hals hinunter kroch und selbst seine Schultern rosa färbte. Er selbst hatte aufgrund der Schmerzen kaum gemerkt, wie hart sein Penis geworden war. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso. Schmerz erregte ihn für gewöhnlich nicht, sondern sorgte im Gegenteil eher dafür, dass es länger dauerte, bis er hart wurde. 

„Kein Grund, sich zu schämen, Kleiner. Du bist längst nicht der Erste, der auf diese Weise reagiert.“ Der Trainer nahm den Plug in die andere Hand. „Da du die zwei Zusatzminuten so artig ertragen hast, bekommst du nun deine Belohnung.“, sagte er und rieb die Spitze des Plugs großzügig mit Gleitmittel ein, bevor er sie zu Taekwoons Öffnung führte und das kühle Plastik unter leichtem Druck in den Hybriden hineinschob.  
Einige wenige Tropfen suchten sich dabei ihren Weg nach draußen, rannen an ihm hinab und tropften auf das kühle Metall des Tisches.  
Der Trainer holte eine kleine Uhr hervor und stellte einen Timer auf 23 Minuten. Diesen stellte er so hin, dass Taekwoon ihn gut würde sehen können. Dann zog der Trainer sich zurück und machte sich Notizen zum bisherigen Verlauf der Unterrichtsstunde. 

Der Timer lief schneller ab als erwartet. Nachdem Taekwoon die Muskeln wieder hatte entspannen können nahmen die schlimmen Krämpfe deutlich an Intensität ab. Es war nach wie vor ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so ausgefüllt zu sein, doch je länger es anhielt, desto mehr gewöhnte Taekwoon sich daran. Es graute ihm nur ein wenig davor, sich gleich vor dem Trainer erleichtern zu müssen, denn das würde sicher furchtbar erniedrigend sein.  
Der Timer piepste und der Trainer erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er verpasste dem Wecker einen Schlag, damit er Ruhe gab, und machte sich dann daran, den Verschluss der Schnalle, welche um Taekwoons Hals geschlungen war zu öffnen. Dann half er dem Hybriden ächzend dabei sich aufzusetzen. Er war nach wie vor an Knien und Fußgelenken am Tisch befestigt.  
Der Trainer bückte sich hinab zu dem Metalleimer, der auf dem Boden stand und schob ihn in eine halbkreisförmige Aussparung am Ende des Tisches, über der Taekwoon nun, da er den Oberkörper aufgerichtet hatte hockte. 

„Nun zum unangenehmen Teil.“, meinte der Trainer schlicht. „Ich werde jetzt den Plug entfernen, aber du wirst dich erst in den Eimer entleeren, wenn ich dir die Erlaubnis dafür erteile.“  
Taekwoon wimmerte als er hinab auf die deutliche Wölbung seines Bauches schaute. Durch den Positionswechsel drückte das Wasser nun mit aller Kraft nach unten auch der Blick auf den Eimer, verursachte zusätzliche Qualen.  
Es war eine reine Kopfsache. Wenn man dringend auf die Toilette musste, konnte man es mit kneifen und Ablenkung trotzdem meist eine ganze Weile aushalten. Doch kaum sah man eine Toilette, wurde das Gefühl um ein vielfaches schlimmer, weil der Körper sich bereits auf die kommende Erlösung freute.  
Die Hand des Trainers verschwand aus Taekwoons Sichtfeld und es kostete ihn sämtliche Willensstärke, die er aufbringen konnte erneut die Muskeln anzuspannen. Und verdammt, es schmerzte fürchterlich! 

Der Trainer zog den Plug aus seinem Inneren und Taekwoon spannte die Muskeln, seiner engen Öffnung an als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
/Nur einen kleinen Augenblick länger!/, hielt er sich in Gedanken selbst dazu an, so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht aufzugeben. Er wartete, hoffte, gespannt darauf die erlösenden Worte des Trainers zu hören, doch sie kamen nicht.  
Stattdessen öffnete Taekwoon entsetzt die Augen, als er die Hand des Mannes erneut auf seinem Bauch spürte. Die Finger massierten schmerzhaft über die vom Wasser vollkommen ausgedehnte Haut. Er fühlte sich wie ein Balloon, der von stumpfen, gemeinen Nadeln gepikst wurde. 

„Hmm, Jennie erzählte mir, du wärst in ihren Lektionen immer sehr ungehorsam. Hier bei mir schlägst du dich ganz ausgezeichnet.“, säuselte der Trainer, als er seine Hand zu Taekwoons hartem Schaft wandern ließ und damit begann ihn zu streicheln.  
Taekwoons Atmung ging unregelmäßig. Die Schmerzen, das Verlangen sich endlich zu erleichtern, trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen und die Scham in die Wangen. Die Hand an seinem Glied verführte ihn dazu, die Muskeln zu entspannen. Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar gut an. Sie vertrieb denn gemeinen Schmerz und ersetzte ihn durch Lust.  
Taekwoon entwich ein lautes Stöhnen, als die Hand fester zugriff und ihn energischer rieb. Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bitte, das musste aufhören, andernfalls würde er gleich... 

Er spürte, wie sein Muskelring unter dem immensen Druck nachgab und ein wenig der Flüssigkeit sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte. Sofort spannte er die Muskeln wieder an. Die Scham, die er empfand, war unbeschreiblich groß.  
„Oh, oh, oh. Ich habe dir noch keine Erlaubnis erteilt, oder Sklave?“, neckte ihn der Trainer amüsiert. Taekwoon schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Bitte... Entschuldigung... I-ch wollte nicht...“ 

Der Trainer holte aus und gab ihm einen schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hintern. Dann schließlich beugte er sich ganz nah zu Taekwoons Ohr und flüsterte. „Lass alles raus...“  
Kaum hatte Taekwoon diese Worte vernommen, brachen sämtliche Dämme. Er weinte ungehalten, so erleichtert endlich von der Tortur erlöst zu sein, doch gleichzeitig über alle Maßen gedemütigt. Er wollte sich, bei den schrecklich unangenehmen Geräuschen, die entstanden, als sich das Wasser, seine Exkremente sowie ein wenig Luft den Weg aus seinem Inneren nach draußen suchten am liebsten die Hände auf die Ohren schlagen. 

Der Trainer hatte wieder damit begonnen, sanft seinen Bauch zu massieren, wodurch das Wasser sich begleitet von erneuten Krämpfen schneller seinen Weg nach draußen suchte. Der Trainer entsorgte das Dreckwasser in der Toilette und spülte den Eimer aus, während Taekwoon versuchte, sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
Als der Mann zurückkam, streichelte er Taekwoon über seinen Kopf. „Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, für gewöhnlich bin ich nicht so gemein, weißt du? Aber ich habe gesehen, wie sehr es dir insgeheim gefällt. Es hat mich neugierig gemacht, wie lange du der gemeinen Folter wohl standhalten kannst. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt.“  
Taekwoon entfuhr ein zittriges Atmen, doch ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. 

„Wie sieht es aus? Hast du dich entschieden, ob du es mit dem Strafenema versuchen willst? Keine Sorge, der Behälter ist nur halb so groß, wie der vorherige.“  
Taekwoon sah den Trainer einen langen Moment lang an, schließlich räusperte er sich: „Ich will es zumindest versuchen, Herr Doktor.“, meinte er ehrlich und der Trainer grinste.  
„Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du diesen Test auch mit Bravour meistern wirst. Vielleicht nicht gleich heute, doch irgendwann bestimmt.“, sagte er vergnügt und tätschelte Taekwoons Schulter, bevor er zu einem Schrank ging und mit einer kleineren Flasche mit milchig weißer Flüssigkeit zurück zum Tisch kam.

Nachdem er Taekwoon den zweiten Einlauf verpasst und das Ende des Schlauches aus ihm herausgezogen hatte, half er ihm erneut dabei sich aufzusetzen. Dieses Mal mit der Aufgabe die quälende, brennende Flüssigkeit so lange in sich zu behalten, wie er es aushalten konnte.  
Der Trainer sollte jedoch recht behalten, denn schon nach zehn Minuten musste Taekwoon an diesem Tag aufgeben.  
Nun, begann das eigentliche Training.


	4. Hyungwon - Sensation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+blindfolds  
+cock & ball torture  
+crying  
+feathers  
+icecubes  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sensation play  
+sensory deprivation  
+teasing  
+tickling  
+waxplay

Hyungwon wurde von einer der Trainerinnen in ein Zimmer geführt. Er war ein wenig nervös, denn es war eine der ersten Stunden seiner sexuellen Ausbildung.  
Bisher hatte er jeden Tag eine andere Trainerin gehabt und sie alle hatten vollkommen unterschiedliche Sachen mit ihm gemacht. Er hatte sich mit ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden unterhalten und sie alle erzählten von anderen Sessionen. Bei ein paar der Geschichten hatten sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufgestellt. Einfach weil er wusste, dass ihm eine solche Session in Zukunft auch noch bevorstehen würde. 

Er wünschte sich insgeheim, man würde ihnen von vorneherein eine Art Ausbildungsplan geben, damit sie sich innerlich für das Kommende wappnen konnten. Denn andernfalls war es jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Art Glückspiel. Er hatte bisher Glück gehabt. Seine Trainerinnen waren zwar alle streng gewesen, strenger als alle Lehrer auf jeden Fall, aber in dieser ersten Woche hatte er doch verhältnismäßig harmlose Dinge über sich ergehen lassen müssen.  
„Leg dich auf den Tisch hier, Sklave. Auf den Rücken.“, wies ihn die Trainerin an und Hyungwon ging zu dem großen Metalltisch, um sich daraufzulegen.  
Er war das erste Mal in diesem Unterrichtsraum, die Wände waren weiß und es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Arztpraxis. Er erschauderte, als er sich hinlegte. Der Tisch war unangenehm kalt. 

„Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt gut zuhörst, Sklave. Wir haben heute eine Stunde zum Thema Sensation Play. Ich werde dir gleich die Augen verbinden und in dieser Unterrichtsstunde ein wenig mit den Reaktionen deines Körpers spielen.“  
Hyungwon schluckte bei diesen Worten.  
„Ich erwarte, dass du versuchst still zu halten und alles artig zu ertragen, selbst wenn es vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm wird. Solltest du mir zu sehr zappeln, werde ich dich am Tisch fixieren und dann bist du gezwungen still zu halten.“  
Hyungwon nickte. „Jawohl, Mistress.“, hauchte er ein wenig ängstlich. 

„Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen verbinden und erst danach alles zusammen suchen, sonst weißt du ja gleich, was dir blüht.“  
Die Trainerin lachte und Hyungwons Magen machte einen nervösen Hüpfer. Die Tatsache, dass er das Kommende nicht würde sehen können, steigerte seine Nervosität immens. Sensation Play konnte so gut wie alles Heißen, und dadurch das er einem seiner Sinne beraubt wurde, würde sich alles was sie mit ihm machte nochmal intensiver anfühlen.  
Er hob den Kopf ein wenig an, als die Trainerin mit einer Augenbinde zu ihm kam und sie über seinen Kopf steifte. Augenblicklich wurde alles dunkel um ihn herum und er versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. 

Hyungwon lauschte wie die Schritte der Trainerin sich entfernten, bevor es an unterschiedlichen Stellen im Raum das Geräusch von sich öffnenden und schließenden Schubladen gab. Es dauerte schätzungsweise fünf Minuten, bevor die Trainerin, alles was sie benötigte, eingesammelt hatte und zum Tisch zurückkam. Hyungwon hörte, wie etwas auf Rollen durch den Raum gezogen wurde und vermutete, dass die Frau alle Objekte auf einer Art Rollcontainer hinter sich herzog. Obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte, hatte er das Gefühl, ihren Blick prickelnd auf seiner Haut zu spüren. 

„Also gut, fangen wir an.“, sagte sie und Hyungwon hielt einen Moment den Atem gespannt an. Dann zuckte er erschrocken weg, als ihn etwas Weiches an der Seite kitzelte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Aufgabe darin bestand still liegen zu bleiben und so nahm er seine vorherige Position wieder ein. Die Trainerin begann ihn überall mit dem Weichen, kitzelnden etwas zu stimulieren. An manchen Stellen kitzelte es so sehr, dass er sich leicht wand und ihm ein Kichern entfuhr. Die Trainerin hörte ziemlich schnell damit auf nur seine Seiten, seine Beine und den Bauch zu kitzeln, sondern ging dazu über das fedrige Ding auch über seine Brustwarzen und seinen Penis streichen zu lassen. Auch dort kitzelte es, schickte jedoch auch angenehme Schauer durch seinen Körper. Er spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut bekam. 

Dann verschwand das fedrige Gefühl und Hyungwon hörte das klickende und zischende Geräusch eines Feuerzeugs. Die Trainerin sprach nach wie vor kein Wort mit ihm, sie schien neben ihm mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein. Dann, erneut ohne Vorwarnung spürte er einen kurzen punktuellen Schmerz auf seinem Oberschenkel. Dann ein wenig weiter oben an seinem Becken, dem Bauch, auf seinen Armen. Es war, als würde sie Random etwas auf ihn träufeln. Es tat immer nur einen kurzen Moment weh. Der Schmerz war erträglich, aber dennoch unangenehm. Er hatte den Körper angespannt und versuchte still zu halten. 

„Na wie gefällt dir der Wachs, Sklave?“ 

Wachs? Hyungwon schluckte. Sie hatten mal ein Video gesehen, indem ein Hybrid mit Kerzenwachs gequält worden war. Er hatte gedacht, dass es deutlich mehr schmerzen würde und war kurz erleichtert, bis ihm einfiel, dass der Sklave in dem Video erst geschrien hatte, als seine Brustwarzen und die Genitalien von dem Wachs rot gefärbt worden waren. Die Trainerin hatte aber gerade seine empfindlichsten Stellen bisher komplett ignoriert.  
Ein ängstliches Wimmern entfuhr ihm. „Es ist unangenehm, Mistress.“, beantwortete er die Frage ehrlich und sie lachte leise.  
„Unangenehm, aber noch gut erträglich, nicht wahr? Jetzt wird es ein bisschen gemeiner.“ Sie rieb ein wenig von dem abgekühlten Wachs von der Haut, während sie sprach. 

„Während ich dich mit dieser kleinen Kerze hier geärgert habe, haben neben mir noch ein paar andere in ihren Gläschen vor sich hingebrannt und schön viel Wachs produziert. Das wirst du als Nächstes zu spüren bekommen. Ein Gläschen hier...“ Sie berührte ihn an seiner rechten Brustwarze. „Hier.“ Sie berührte die linke „und hier.“ Ihre Hand ergriff seinen Penis und rieb ihn vorsichtig.  
Hyungwon wimmerte erneut. 

„Du wirst jetzt artig still halten, verstanden? Wenn du dich bewegst, werde ich das Wachs abkratzen und wir wiederholen die Prozedur so lange, bis du es schaffst meine Anweisung, zufriedenstellend zu erfüllen.“  
Hyungwons Kehle schnürte sich vor Angst beinahe zu. Gespannt wie ein Bogen hielt er den Atem an und wartete auf das Unausweichliche. Dann, erneut ohne Vorwarnung spürte er einen viel schlimmeren stechend, heißen Schmerz an seiner rechten Brustwarze. Es kostete ihn sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte nicht wegzuzucken oder die Hand zu heben, um die schmerzende Stelle zu befühlen. 

„Sehr gut. Man merkt wirklich deutlich den Unterschied zwischen einem Dioptas und euren viel dümmeren Vorgängern. Ihr seid wahrlich die Meisterklasse, die selbst den fordernsten Herrn zufrieden stellen wird.“  
Diesen Worten folgte ein klackerndes Geräusch und Hyungwon vermutete das sie das erste Glas abgestellt und nach einem Zweiten gegriffen hatte. Kurze Zeit später spürte er den Beweis für seine Vermutung an der linken Brustwarze und er keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als ein wenig des heißen Wachses, an der Brust und seine Seite hinab lief und dabei eine brennende Spur hinter sich her zog. Sie wartete, bis das Wachs komplett ausgehärtet war, bevor sie es mit den Fingern von seiner Haut knibbelte.  
Hyungwon erwartete erst eine weitere Ladung Wachs, doch als Nächstes spürte er das genaue Gegenteil an dem empfindlichen Nippel. 

„Da du es so brav ertragen hast, hier ein wenig Abkühlung als Belohnung.“, kicherte die Trainerin. Hyungwon war für einen kurzen Moment froh, doch je länger die Trainerin den Eiswürfel gegen seine Brustwarze hielt, desto unangenehmer fühlte es sich an. Sodass aus der vermeintlichen Belohnung eine weitere Tortur wurde. Als sie den Eiswürfel endlich weg nahm, prickelte die gekühlte Haut unangenehm, während sie sich wieder aufwärmte. 

„Nun zum gemeinsten Teil deiner Prüfung. Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, es wird verdammt weh tun, wenn ich das Glas gleich über deinem Schwanz ausschütte. Aber du willst mich ganz bestimmt nicht enttäuschen, nachdem ich dich eben gelobt habe, oder Sklave?“, fragte die Trainerin mit boshaft süßlicher Stimme und Hyungwon schluckte angestrengt.  
„N-ein, Mistress.“, wisperte er.  
„Ich zähle von drei runter.“, sagte die Trainerin streng und Hyungwon kniff die Augen ängstlich zusammen, auch wenn er ohnehin nicht sah, was in wenigen Sekunden passieren würde.  
„Drei, Zwei,...Eins.“ 

Ein gleißender Schmerz schoß durch seinen Körper und Hyungwon zuckte mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen weg. Seine Hände waren wie selbstverständlich zu seinem Penis gehuscht und befühlten die schmerzende Stelle vorsichtig. Der Trainerin entfuhr ein drohendes räuspern. Dann schlug sie ihm schmerzhaft auf die Hände.  
„Zu schade. Aber was eure kleinen jämmerlichen Schwänze angeht, sind wohl alle Männer gleich. Hybrid oder nicht. Da du mich enttäuscht hast, steht dir eine kleine Bestrafung bevor. Ich kann dich schließlich nicht für Erfolge belohnen und Befehlsverstöße ungesühnt lassen, richtig?“ 

Sie lachte gemein und Hyungwon weinte in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Augenbinde. Er spürte wie sie grob nach seinen Hodensack griff und diese unangenehm nach oben riss. Hyungwon atmete erschrocken ein, als ein weiterer Eiswürfel gegen seiner Öffnung gedrückt wurde. Der Druck nahm zu, bis der Würfel in ihn hinein glitt. Hyungwons Kehle entfloh ein gurgelndes Geräusch. 

„Du solltest besser dafür sorgen, dass der drin bleibt, Sklave.“, sagte die Trainerin streng und Hyungwon spannte widerwillig die Muskeln um den kalten Eiswürfel in seinem inneren an.  
„Sehr brav. Nun, wir haben noch reichlich Kerzen hier, Sklave. Vielleicht, schaffst du es ja beim nächsten Mal.“


	5. Taehyung - Cockwarming Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+cockwarming  
+mentions of corporal punishment  
+dildos  
+gagging  
+gags  
+punishment  
+sex toys  
+sybian

Taehyung saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, in den Raum in den er mit seinem Armband beordert worden war und wartete.  
Er hatte heute im langweiligen Matheunterricht wie zu guten alten Zeiten, seinen Lehrer auf die Palme gebracht, weil er ein wenig mit Jimin herumgealbert hatte, anstatt aufzupassen. Ihr Lehrer Herr Seo konnte sich wie immer in ihrer Klasse kaum durchsetzen. Taehyung machte sich nun schon seit Jahren einen Spaß daraus, die gutherzige Art des junge Mannes auszunutzen. Damals als er noch in der schlechtesten Klasse seines Jahrgangs gewesen war, hatte Herr Seo ihn beinahe täglich vor der gesamten Klasse mit Schlägen auf den Hintern gezüchtigt. Doch Taehyung hatte sich über die schwachen Schläge bei seinen Klassenkameraden eher lustig gemacht. Wenn er ein wenig wimmerte und versprach, sich zu bessern, lies der viel zu nette Lehrer nämlich beinahe sofort von einem ab. 

Taehyung hatte einen kleinen Rekord aufgestellt, denn niemand war so oft von dem Lehrer bestraft worden wie er. Aber anstatt sich, wie Jimin es tun würde, dafür zu schämen, brüstete sich Taehyung eher damit und zeigte die Striemen auf seinem Hintern, jedem der sie sehen wollte mit Begeisterung.  
Seit sie nun auch sexuell ausgebildet wurden, schreckten viele der Lehrer jedoch nicht mehr davor zurück, sie bei Verfehlungen an die viel strengeren Trainer zu verweisen.  
Lehrer Seo war heute endgültig der Geduldsfaden mit ihm gerissen und er hatte Taehyung eine Nachsitzenstunde bei einem der Trainer eingebrockt. Dabei hatte er sich schon so darauf gefreut, heute eine der seltenen Stunden Freizeit mit Jimin verbringen zu können.  
Taehyung zog eine Schnute. Was konnte er denn dafür das Herr Seo das langweiligste Fach überhaupt unterrichtete? 

Die Tür öffnete sich und einer der Trainer kam herein. Taehyung hatte keine Ahnung, wie die einzelnen Trainer hießen, da diese sich im Gegensatz zu den Lehrern oft nicht vorstellten und sie diese sowieso nur mit Master oder Mistress adressieren durften.  
Taehyung machte sich nicht die Mühe auf den Boden zu sinken und die Sklavenhaltung einzunehmen, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Wenn er sowieso bestraft wurde, würden ein paar Schläge mehr oder weniger nichts ändern. 

„Entweder du hast ganz schön Mut, oder du bist einfach sehr dumm, Sklave.“, sagte der Trainer, als er sich direkt vor ihn stellte und Taehyung ihn herausfordernd ansah.  
„Meine Kollegen sagten mir schon, dass du ein ziemlicher Rebell bist, aber glaube mir, wir haben bis jetzt noch jeden dazu bekommen, zu gehorchen. Bei manchen dauert es einfach nur ein wenig länger und erfordert besondere Maßnahmen.“  
Der Trainer wies auf den Boden. 

„Ich gebe dir eine Minute, Sklave. Wenn du dann nicht in der Position sitzt, die von dir erwartet wird, mache ich deine Strafe noch um einiges schlimmer. Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht herausfordern. Denn anders als deine Lehrer, lassen mich Tränen und Schreie völlig kalt.“  
Taehyung erschauderte bei diesen Worten. Er kannte den Trainer nicht, hatte noch nie eine Session bei ihm gehabt, doch der Mann sah aus wie jemand vom Militär. Er war breit gebaut, hatte kurz geschorenes Haar und ein vernarbtes Gesicht. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Art, so schnell nachzugeben, und er würde es wohl auch nicht offen zugeben, doch der Mann machte ihm Angst. 

Er sank, von dem Stuhl auf dem er gewartet hatte hinab auf den kalten Fliesenboden und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, wie es ihm unter unzähligen Schlägen immer und immer wieder eingebläut worden war.  
„Na also, wie ich sehe, kannst du doch vernünftig sein.“  
Taehyung schluckte schwer. Er hasste es, sich so unterwürfig zu fühlen. Er hasste die Lehrer, doch die Trainer noch um ein vielfaches mehr. Er wollte hier raus, wollte einfach mit Jimin weg von hier und in Freiheit leben. War das etwa zu viel verlangt?

„Dein Lehrer sagte, du bist gern der Klassenclown und kannst dein freches Mundwerk nicht halten und auch nicht stillsitzen. Das wird sich heute ändern.“, sagte der Mann mit strenger Stimme und Taehyung hörte, wie er etwas aus dem Schrank holte und es mit einem Schnaufen und einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
„Ich denke, eine Stunde Cockwarming ist für dich also genau das Richtige. Zu schade, dass ihr jungfräulich verkauft werdet. Du bist sicher schön eng.“  
Taehyung runzelte die Stirn. Ihm wurde bei diesen Worten leicht übel. Er überlegte fieberhaft was das Wort Cockwarming genau bedeutete, denn er hatte es in einer ihrer unzähligen theoretischen Sexualkundestunden natürlich schonmal gehört. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht besonders lange den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.

„Komm hier her.“, sagte die strenge Stimme. Taehyungs Kopf zuckte hoch zu dem Mann, der am Metalltisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Taehyung krabbelte über den unangenehm kalten Boden zum Tisch hinüber und als er sich hinstellte, sah er, dass der Trainer einen Sybian auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Oben darauf befestigt war ein schmaler Dildo. Der Trainer schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und machte Taehyung damit klar, dass er darauf klettern sollte.  
„Setz dich da drauf und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich.“ 

Taehyungs Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte abgesehen von dem zierlichen Finger einer Trainerin bisher noch nie etwas in sich eingeführt bekommen und nun sollte er gleich einen Dildo in sich aufnehmen? Er zögerte.  
„M-master i-ch...“  
Der Mann holte aus und gab ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Hintern. 

„Ich habe dir eine Aufgabe gegeben und dir nicht erlaubt zu sprechen, Sklave!“, sagte er mit einer deutlich lauteren Stimme, welche unangenehm an den nackten Wänden des Raumes widerhallte. Taehyung kletterte auf den Tisch und krabbelte näher an den schwarzen Sybian heran.  
Unsicher biss er sich auf die Unterlippe als er sich am lederbezogenen Rand der Maschine festhielt und umständlich darüber hockte. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu seinem Trainer, der jedoch mit eisernem Gesichtsausdruck wartete, und lies sich dann vorsichtig auf das kühle, harte Silikonglied sinken.  
Als er die Spitze an seiner Öffnung spürte erschauderte er ein wenig. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und übte Druck aus so lange, bis er fühlte wie die Spitze seinen engen Muskelring durchbrach. Er keuchte. Es tat ein wenig weh und war ein sehr unangenehmer Druck. 

„Na los Beeilung, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“, trieb sein Trainer ihn zur Eile an und Taehyungs Kehle entfloh ein wimmern. Er versuchte, die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, aber je mehr er von dem Toy in sich aufnahm, desto schwieriger und schmerzhafter wurde es.  
„So ganz ohne Gleitmittel, ist es ganz schon unangenehm was, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann lachend, als er Taehyungs unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck mitleidslos kommentierte. Taehyung schluckte seine Scham herunter. „Ja, Master.“, keuchte er angestrengt, in der Hoffnung, der andere würde Gnade zeigen und ihm erlauben, sich wieder von dem Toy zu erheben, damit er es ein bisschen mit Gleitmittel einreiben konnte. 

„Tja, da musst du jetzt durch. Das hier ist noch eine sehr milde Strafe, glaub mir. Je häufiger du von nun an negativ auffällst, desto öfter landest du hier bei mir oder einem der anderen.“  
Taehyung biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht laut zu fluchen oder dem Mann eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen.  
Millimeter für Millimeter füllte der kalte Dildo ihn aus und Taehyung seufzte glücklich auf, als er endlich das Leder des Sybian an seinem Hintern spürte.  
Sie hatten einmal einen Film gesehen, wo ein Hybrid auf einer solchen Maschine saß und diese ihm unglaubliche Lust bescherte. Wie würde es sich also anfühlen, wenn der Trainer die Maschine anstellte und sie in seinem inneren zum Surren brachte? 

„Also gut, wie ich sehe, hast du es endlich geschafft. Deine Strafe besteht nun darin, eine Stunde still da zu sitzen und den Schwanz in deinem inneren schön warm zu halten. Wir haben uns unter den Kollegen beratschlagt und befunden, still dazusitzen, sei für dich Unruhestifter sicher die schlimmste Strafe.“, sagte der Mann kühl und Taehyung schloss seinen Mund, der sich bei diesen Worten entsetzt geöffnet hatte.  
Das Toy in seinem Inneren füllte ihn komplett aus, es drückte und brannte. Wenn er sich nicht bewegen durfte und auch die Vibration nicht eingeschaltet wurde, würde es sich mit jeder vergehenden Minute unangenehmer anfühlen, da war er sich sicher. 

„Ich werde dich genau beobachten. Wenn du dich bewegst, bekommst du den Stock zu spüren und glaub mir der ist um einiges unschöner als die süßen Gerten, die eure Lehrer benutzen.“  
Der Trainer ging hinüber zu einem Regal in dem schön aneinander aufgereiht, verschiedenste Utensilien zur Züchtigung hingen. Taehyung hatte schon mit ein paar davon Erfahrungen gemacht. Er kannte nur einen Hybriden aus ihrem Jahrgang, der einmal mit diesem Stock geschlagen worden war und er hatte danach tagelang kaum sitzen können. Taehyung wurde schlecht. 

Der Trainer legte den Stock neben ihm auf dem Tisch ab und ging zu einer Schublade. „Fast hätte ich vergessen, dass dein vorlautes Mundwerk auch von deinem Lehrer erwähnt wurde. Aber da habe ich schon eine gute Idee.“, meinte er als er zum Tisch zurückkam.  
Taehyung wurde blass, als er sah, was der Mann in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Knebel, mit einem Dildo. 

„Mund auf, Sklave.“, sagte der Mann und Taehyung holte ängstlich tief Luft. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Stock neben sich und öffnete schließlich gehorsam den Mund.  
Der Trainer führte das Ende mit dem Dildo in Taehyungs Mund ein und dieser würgte ein wenig, als die Spitze des Knebels ihn im Rachen berührte. Der Trainer verschloss von dem Geräusch unbeeindruckt die Lederschnalle des Knebels hinter Taehyungs Kopf. Taehyung wimmerte ungehört auf. Mit dem Plastikglied in seinem Mund konnte er nur durch die Nase Luft holen und es war so dick, das sein Kiefer schon nach kurzer Zeit anfing zu schmerzen.  
Der Trainer stellte eine kleine Uhr vor Taehyung auf den Tisch. 

„Eine Stunde stillsitzen und Klappe halten. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt.“


	6. Jaehwan - Pillow riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+begging  
+edging  
+erotic show  
+guided masturbation  
+exhibitionism  
+masturbation  
+mentions of a vacuum nipple pump  
+nipple play  
+orgasm control  
+orgasm denial/delay  
+pillow riding  
+tickling

Jaehwan sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in welches er gebracht worden war. Es unterschied sich ziemlich von allen, in denen er bisher für Sessionen gewesen war. In der Mitte stand ein großes Bett mit unzähligen Kissen und neben dem Bett ein Stuhl. Etwas unsicher ging er bis zum Bett und ließ sich davor auf den Boden sinken um auf seinen Trainer zu warten. 

Als die Tür sich öffnete, betraten anders als sonst zwei Trainer den Raum. Jaehwan sah, wie er es gelernt hatte stur auf den Boden zwischen seinen leicht gespreizten Knien.  
„Setz dich auf den Stuhl da Sanghyuk, von da aus kannst du gut zusehen.“, sagte eine dunkle Männerstimme und eine viel hellere Stimme antwortete. „In Ordnung.“ Der Mann lachte kurz.  
„Das hier ist deine allererste Session in der sexuellen Ausbildung der Hybride richtig?“, fragte der Mann den Jungen, welchen er zuvor mit dem Namen Sanghyuk angeredet hatte und dieser ließ sich auf den Stuhl plumpsen.  
„Ja, Dad hat gesagt, ich darf nicht, solange ich selbst noch nicht alt genug bin. Ich bin vielleicht erst fünfzehn, aber von nackten Hybriden umgeben, seit ich denken kann. Dad hat immer versucht, vor mir zu verheimlichen, was in diesem Teil der Schule passiert, aber ich bin doch nicht blöd. Ich meine, es gibt das Internet. Da ist man ständig von Porn umgeben, oder?“  
Der Mann lachte erneut. „Das mag sein, aber dein Vater hat schon recht damit, dich von all dem hier fernzuhalten. Streng genommen, bist du noch zu jung, um mit den Dingen, die du in diesem Teil der Schule sehen wirst, konfrontiert zu werden. Deswegen darfst du, bist du sechszehn bist, nur bei den harmloseren Sessionen zuschauen. Du wirst den Hybriden selbst keine Befehle geben und sie auch nicht anfassen, verstanden?“  
Der Junge auf dem Stuhl schnaufte. „Okay, meinetwegen. Ich bin ja froh, das ich überhaupt hier sein darf.“, murmelte er kleinlaut und der Mann stellte sich neben den Teenager und klopfte ihm hörbar auf den Rücken. 

„Dieser Hybrid hier heißt Jaehwan. Aber während einer Session werden die Hybride alle nur als Sklave angeredet. Das hilft ein wenig, uns von ihnen zu entwöhnen und sie zu Objektifizieren, weißt du? Wir dürfen kein Mitleid mit ihnen haben. Während ihrer sexuellen Ausbildung müssen sie wirklich schmerzhafte Sessionen durchstehen und wenn man dabei zu nachsichtig ist, wird kein guter Hybrid aus ihnen.“, erklärte der Mann seinem jüngeren Kollegen und Jaehwan hörte gebannt zu.  
„Steh auf und kletter auf das Bett, Sklave.“, richtete der Mann nun das Wort an Jaehwan und dieser zuckte aufgrund des unerwarteten Befehls kurz zusammen, bevor er sich aufrappelte und tat, was von ihm verlangt worden war. 

„In dieser Session wirst du dich selbst befriedigen, ohne deine Hände dabei zu benutzen.“, sagte der Trainer und Jaehwan runzelte die Stirn.  
Wie sollte das gehen?  
Jaehwan biss unsicher auf seine Unterlippe. Er musste nicht lange überlegen, denn der Trainer konkretisierte kurz darauf bereits, wie genau Jaehwan diese Aufgabe erfüllen sollte.  
„Du wirst dich erst einige Minuten an deinen Nippeln stimulieren. Sie sind noch ganz rot und empfindlich von deiner gestrigen Session, habe ich recht?“ 

Jaehwan nickte und spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten, als er an die Session von gestern dachte. Man hatte ihm eine Art Melkmaschine an die Brustwarzen gesteckt, die mit Unterdruck dafür gesorgt hatte das seine Nippel ganz rot und geschwollen gewesen waren, bevor der Trainer ganz lange an den empfindlichen Erhebungen herumgespielt hatte. Erst mit seinen Fingern und anschließend auch mit einer vibrierenden Brustwarzenklemme.  
Jaehwans Aufgabe hatte darin bestanden, die Stimulation über sich ergehen zu lassen und seine schmerzhaft um Aufmerksamkeit verlangende Erektion zu ignorieren. Die Vibration hatte Welle um Welle an Erregung durch ihn hindurch geschickt, doch es hatte einfach nicht ausgereicht, um davon zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Seine Hände hatten mehr als einmal gezuckt, als das Verlangen sich zu berühren beinahe unerträglich geworden war. Doch der Trainer war streng geblieben und hatte ihm nicht erlaubt, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Er hatte ihn nach der gemeinen Unterrichtsstunde erst gehen lassen, nachdem seine Erregung komplett abgeflaut war.

„Sobald du hart bist, darfst du dir eines dieser flauschigen Kissen nehmen und darauf reiten. Du wirst dich bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt bringen und dann, um Erlaubnis fragen kommen zu dürfen. Hast du alle Anweisungen verstanden, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann und Jaehwan räusperte sich.  
„Ja, Master.“, antwortete er leise auf die Frage und der Trainer nickte zufrieden.  
„Du darfst beginnen.“, gab er Jaehwan die Erlaubnis und dieser kniete sich aufs Bett und richtete sich ein wenig auf. 

Mit rosigen Wangen wanderte er mit seinen Händen an seinem Oberkörper hinab bis zu seinen Brustwarzen, bevor er vorsichtig damit begann sie mit seinen Fingern zu umkreisen und daran zu zupfen. Währenddessen ließ Jaehwan das erste Mal einen flüchtigen Blick über den jungen Mann auf dem Stuhl gleiten. Sein eigentlicher Trainer war ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklem Haar, welches stellenweise bereits von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Die Haut um die Mundwinkel des Mannes zeigten genauso wie seine Stirn Zeichen seines Alters. Der Junge hingegen hatte große unschuldig erscheinende Augen, die ihn interessiert musterten.  
Jaehwan wand sich ein wenig unter seinen eigenen stimulierenden Fingern. Er war noch so empfindlich an den rosigen Brustwarzen, dass er nicht lange brauchte, bevor sein Penis sich hart seinem Bauch entgegen reckte. Es war ihm beinahe ein wenig peinlich, wie schnell es ging.

„Also gut, das reicht. Nimm dir ein Kissen.“, wies ihn der Trainer als Nächstes an und Jaehwan schloss einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. Er streckte die Hand nach einem der wunderbar weich und flauschig aussehenden großen Kissen und schob es sich etwas unbeholfen zwischen die Beine. Er zuckte ein wenig zurück, als das Fell ihn an der Unterseite seiner Erregung kitzelte. Dann drückte er sich härter gegen das Kissen. 

„Die Hände auf den Rücken, Sklave.“, befahl der Trainer und Jaehwan verschränkte die Arme gehorsam auf dem Rücken, bevor er langsam damit begann auf dem Kissen zu reiten und seine empfindliche Erektion an dem weichen Stoff zu reiben.  
Er spürte die Augen der beiden Männer auf seinem Körper brennen und ihm stieg die Hitze in die Wangen. Ihm gefiel es jedoch, sich so vor ihnen zu präsentieren. Diese Session schien eine der angenehmeren zu sein. 

Der weiche Bezug des Kissens fühlte sich wunderbar an. Er rieb sich ein wenig energischer an der flauschigen Oberfläche. Er stöhnte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Haha, gefällt dir was du siehst Sanghyuk?“, fragte der ältere Mann mit deutlicher Belustigung in der Stimme und als Jaehwan einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Jungen warf, bemerkte er, wie rot dieser geworden war.  
„Es ist doch etwas anders, sowas in real zu sehen, als nur über den Computerbildschirm, was?“, witzelte der Mann und Sanghyuk schnaufte.  
Jaehwan senkte den Blick etwas und konnte an der Hose des Jungen deutlich sehen, wie sehr dem Trainer seine kleine Show gefiel. Sein Herz schlug, ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst, schneller in seiner Brust und er beschleunigte das Tempo. 

Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, doch seine Oberschenkel zitterten von der Anstrengung auf der weichen Matratze zu knien. Er näherte sich keuchend und seufzend seinem Höhepunkt. Als er es kaum noch aushalten konnte, sah er seinen Trainer flehend an.

„Darf ich bitte kommen, Master?“, flehte er unterwürfig.  
„Nein.“, drang die gemeine Stimme des Trainers durch den Raum und Jaehwans Kehle entfuhr ein frustrierter Laut, als er die Hüfte sofort still hielt. Sein Penis zuckte, so nah stand er an der Schwelle zum Höhepunkt.  
„Weitermachen.“, wies ihn der Trainer lächelnd an und Jaehwan tat wie ihm geheißen. 

Es sollte nicht das einzige Mal bleiben, an dem er kurz vor der Erlösung würde aufhören müssen.


	7. Wonho - Urtication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+anal fingering  
+begging  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+Tunnelspiele  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sensation play  
+spreaderbar  
+stinging nettles  
+urtication

Hoseok saß bereits im Unterrichtsraum und wartete auf seinen heutigen Trainer. Er war noch nie in diesem Zimmer gewesen. Oder zumindest glaubte er das. Viele der Trainingsräume sahen nahezu identisch aus. Sie waren alle ähnlich ausgestattet. In dem Raum, in dem er sich nun befand, war der gleiche Metalltisch, den es auch in den meisten der anderen Räume gab. Viele sahen aus wie ein Untersuchungsraum in einem Krankenhaus. Alles war weiß und steril. Es gab keine Fenster und auch keine Bilder an den Wänden. Die meisten Sessionsräume befanden sich im Keller und waren so isoliert, dass kein Schrei nach draußen drang. 

Etwas in diesem Zimmer roch komisch und Hoseok schnupperte unsicher ein wenig, er konnte aber nicht definieren, was es genau war. Er hatte, für die heutige Session von dem Trainer der ihn hergebracht hatte schwarze Ledermanschetten angelegt bekommen. Sowohl an seinen Hand- als auch Fußgelenken. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Er hatte grundsätzlich nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihn für Sessionen fesselten, aber man fühlte sich dann gleich noch ausgelieferter als ohnehin schon. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit schwarzem, zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengebundenen Haaren betrat den Raum. Hoseok beeilte sich damit, auf die Knie zu sinken und seine Handrücken auf seinen Oberschenkeln abzulegen. Der Blick war dabei auf die Fliese zwischen seinen Knien gerichtet.  
Die Frau beachtete ihn nicht, sondern ging an ihm vorbei und zu einem Schrank. Der Geruch, den er eben wahrgenommen hatte, intensivierte sich. 

„Komm hierher, Sklave.“, sagte die Frau kühl und Hoseok krabbelte, auf allen vieren in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme gekommen war. Vor den Füßen der Trainerin stand ein schwarzer Eimer mit einer Pflanze. Sie war komplett grün und hatte Blätter, die aussahen, als wären sie mit einer Zickzack Schere bearbeitet worden.  
„Steh auf.“, wies die Trainerin ihn an und Hoseok folgte dem Befehl. Er richtete sich auf.  
„Gib mir deine Hände.“ 

Hoseok steckte die Hände vor den Körper und sah zu, wie die Trainerin seine beiden Handgelenke an den Manschetten zuerst miteinander verband und diese schließlich mit einem Karabinerhaken an einer Seilvorrichtung befestigte. Sie ging zu einem Schalter an der Wand und dieser zog das Seil nach oben, bis Hoseoks Arme ausgestreckt über ihm in der Luft hingen. Danach holte die Trainerin aus einer Ecke eine lange silberne Spreizstange, welche sie zwischen seinen Fußgelenken an den Manschetten befestigte.  
„Also gut Sklave. Heute hast du eine ganz besondere Session vor dir. Für diese Art von Praxis gibt es keine Prüfung und sie lässt sich auch nicht abbrechen. Deshalb werden nur Hybride die bereits andere schmerzhafte Praktiken ausgehalten haben, überhaupt zu dieser Session zugelassen.“ Sie griff nach einer Akte mit seinem Namen und blätterte ein wenig darin herum. 

„Hmm, also aufgrund deiner bisherigen Werte würde ich sagen, das hier könnte dir sogar gefallen. Nun ja, was werde ich nun also mit dir machen?“ Sie deutete auf den schwarzen Eimer mit den merkwürdigen Pflanzen.  
„Das hier sind Brennnesseln. Es ist eine völlig ungefährliche Pflanze, die teilweise sogar in der Medizin verwendet wird. Ihre Blätter fühlen sich allerdings nicht gerade angenehm auf der Haut an. Wenn sie mit der Haut in Berührung kommen stechen sie und nach ein paar Minuten beginnt die Haut an der Stelle zu jucken und es bildet sich häufig kurzzeitig ein roter Hautausschlag.“ 

Sie ging, während sie sprach zu einer Schublade, aus der sie ein paar Handschuhe nahm, welche sie sich überstreifte.  
„Ich werde mich selbst vor den Blättern schützen, du hingegen hast nicht so viel Glück. Es ist dir erlaubt, so viel zu schreien wie du es möchtest. Ich werde erst aufhören, wenn ich dich überall mit den Nesseln ein wenig gequält habe. Natürlich tun sie am meisten an empfindlichen Körperstellen wie den Brustwarzen und Genitalien weh, weswegen ich denen besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen werde.“ 

Die Trainerin zog sich ein paar Ohrenschützer an und Hoseok schluckte nervös, als er in den Eimer hinab sah. Die Pflanze sah so harmlos aus, doch was die Trainerin ihm gesagt hatte, machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Sie bückte sich und zog einen dicken zusammengebundenen Bund des Gewächses aus dem Eimer, der zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt war. Sie ging um ihn herum und kurze Zeit später spürte Hoseok, wie die Blätter in schneller Abfolge auf die Haut seines Rückens klatschten. Es tat nicht so weh, wie er es erwartet hatte. Er pikste ein wenig, war jedoch aushaltbar. Auch als sie um ihn herum kam und Schultern, Bauch und Oberschenkel mit den Blättern traktierte, kam ihm nur ein gelegentliches Wimmern über die Lippen. 

„Das ist alles noch nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?“, fragte die Trainerin grinsend und Hoseok nickte stumm.  
„Dann wollen wir mit dem Vorgeplänkel aufhören.“, sagte sie und drückte den Bund Nesseln ohne Vorwarnung gegen Hoseoks rechte Oberkörperhälfte. Er keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Durch den Druck bohrten sich die gemeinen kleinen Flimmerhärchen der Pflanze tief und erbarmungslos in die empfindliche Haut seiner Brustwarzen. Sie wiederholte das Gleiche mit der linken Seite. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war wirklich schon um einiges schmerzhafter. 

Bereits während er versuchte den Schmerz an seinen brennenden Brustwarzen auszuhalten, so gut es ging, bemerkte er, das sein Rücken unangenehm zu jucken begann. Die Trainerin fuhr als Nächstes mit den stechenden Blättern über seine Achseln und Hoseok versuchte, sich dem Gefühl zu entziehen. Doch gefesselt wie er war, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als es zu ertragen. 

Die Trainerin ging wieder um ihn herum und begann damit seinen Hintern mit dem Nesselbund zu schlagen. Hoseok spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Seine Haut brannte und juckte unangenehm und als er an sich hinabsah, konnte er sehen, was die Trainerin zuvor gemeint hatte. Seine ganze Haut war da, wo die Nesseln ihn berührt hatten rot und bildete kleine runde juckende Quaddeln.  
Die Trainerin ließ den benutzten Bund Nesseln achtlos zu Boden fallen und griff sich einen neuen. Hoseok schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf, als sie damit von vorne an ihn herantrat. 

„Ach wo, du hast es bisher so tapfer ertragen. Das letzte Bisschen, schaffst du jetzt auch noch.“ Sie strich ihm mit einer Hand beinahe liebevoll über das Haar und kraulte ihn vorsichtig hinter einem Ohr. Hoseok schloss die Augen und weitere Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Sie hielt den frischen Bund genau vor sein schlaffes Glied.  
„Press dich dagegen, Sklave.“, wies sie ihn an und Hoseok öffnete die Augen entsetzt und sah an sich hinab. Er schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. Zu groß war die Angst vor den Schmerzen.  
„Ich sagte. Press deinen Schwanz gegen die Brennnesseln.“, wiederholte die Trainerin ohne Mitleid und griff nun schmerzhaft in sein Haar. Hoseok weinte noch heftiger, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm und vorsichtig die Hüfte nach vorn beugte. Er schrie auf und zuckte sofort zurück, als die empfindliche Haut seines Penis mit den Blättern in Kontakt kam.  
Die Trainerin lachte.  
„Noch mal.“, befahl sie und Hoseok wimmerte. 

Er wollte es nicht. Wollte, das sie aufhörte. Sie zupfte eines der Blätter ab, legte es auf seine Brustwarze und zwirbelte das empfindliche Fleisch erbarmungslos.  
„AHH!“ Hoseok schrie so laut, dass es in seinen eigenen Ohren schmerzte.  
„Was ist, willst du nicht endlich damit beginnen, meinen Befehlen folge zu leisten?“ Hoseoks Atem ging stockend und am ganzen Körper bebend drückte er erneut sein Glied gegen den Bund frischer Nesseln.  
„Reib dich ein wenig daran.“, kam der nächste gemeine Befehl und Hoseoks Kehle entfuhr ein weiterer Aufschrei als er die Hüfte widerwillig kreisen lies.  
„Braver Junge.“, lobte ihn die Trainerin und Hoseok schluchzte gequält. An seinem Glied stachen die Blätter ganz besonders gemein und das Brennen war so stark, dass es sich anfühlte, als habe man kochendes Wasser über seinen Penis geschüttet. 

„Jetzt kommen wir zum gemeinsten Teil dieser Prüfung.“, sagte die Trainerin mit sanfterer Stimme und Hoseok sah an ihren zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, dass sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihm zu haben schien.  
„Du musst wissen, ich habe die Spreizstange nicht umsonst an dir befestigt. Ich werde jetzt einige Male den kompletten Bund zwischen deinen Beinen hindurch ziehen. Und besonders an der Rosette, deinen süßen kleinen Eiern und der Eichel wird das ganz schön unangenehm.“  
Hoseok schüttelte bebend vor Angst den Kopf. 

„Bitte... bitte nicht...“, entfuhr es ihm panisch und die Trainerin lächelte.  
„Habe ich dir die Erlaubnis erteilt zu sprechen, Sklave?“, fragte sie zuckersüß und Hoseok fiel sein Fehler erst jetzt siedendheiß ein.  
„Nein, Mistress...“, wimmerte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und sie nickte.  
„Du wirst jetzt artig diese Session zu Ende bringen und anschließend, werde ich mich um deine Bestrafung kümmern.“  
Hoseoks Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Die Trainerin packte Hoseoks Taille mit der linken Hand und führte den Brennnesselbund zwischen seine Beine. Immer höher und höher, bis Hoseok die Blätter an seinen Hoden spürte. Sie übte mehr Druck aus und presste den Bund einmal komplett an die Haut zwischen seinen Beinen. Dann ohne Vorwarnung zog sie den Bund an der empfindlichen Haut entlang nach vorne hin weg. Hoseok schrie so laut er konnte, sein Körper zuckte und zitterte. Jeder seiner Muskeln war vor Schmerz angespannt und krampfte. 

„Eins.“, sagte sie lächelnd. Bevor sie die Prozedur noch zwei weitere Male wiederholte.  
Hoseok weinte am Ende so heftig, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er hing völlig ermattet in seiner Fesselung. Das Brennen und Jucken am ganzen Körper war unerträglich.  
„Wie ich sagte, kann man diese Tortur leider nicht mittendrin abbrechen. Dieses jucken und brennen wird, fürchte ich einige Stunden anhalten, auch wenn es bereits nach einer Stunde deutlich erträglicher sein wird.“ 

Sie ging und brachte den Eimer wieder zurück zu dem Schrank, aus dem sie ihn geholt hatte. Als sie zurückkam, hatte sie einzelne Blätter in der Hand.  
„Da du unerlaubt gesprochen und Befehle verweigert hast, bin ich dazu gezwungen dich zu bestrafen.“, sagte sie ernst und Hoseok sah sie aus geröteten Augen flehend an.  
„Ich habe hier drei Blätter. Zwei davon werde ich dir gleich einführen. Das Dritte werde ich dazu benutzen deiner Eichel ein wenig einzuheizen. Ich fürchte, deine Vorhaut hat diese sehr empfindliche Stelle ein wenig geschützt, nicht wahr?“

Hoseok biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Diese Trainerin war eine Sadistin, wie sie im Buche stand. Tatsächlich war abgesehen von einer kleinen Stelle genau an der Spitze, seine Eichel, von der schmerzhaften Prozedur weitestgehend verschont geblieben, wohingehend sein Hodensack und die Rosette in Flammen standen.  
Sie nahm sich ein Blatt in die Hand und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Sie führte das Blatt zwischen seine Beine zu seiner Öffnung und er schrie gepeinigt auf, als sie es erst ein wenig über seinen eng verschlossenen Muskelring rieb, bevor sie mit dem Finger in ihn eindrang und das Blatt dabei in ihn hinein schob. Hoseok spannte sofort die Muskeln an, was jedoch das schlimme Brennen in seinem inneren nur verschlimmerte. Ohne Umschweife griff die Trainerin nach einem weiteren Blatt und führte ihm auch dieses ein. Das Brennen war unbeschreiblich schlimm. 

„Dann wollen wir mal.“, meinte sie mit einem freudigen Unterton, als sie seinen schlaffen Penis in die Hand nahm und die Vorhaut zurückzog, bis die Eichel glänzend und rosig zum Vorschein kam.  
Dann nahm sie das letzte Blatt in die Hand und begann ihn damit an der empfindlichsten Stelle eingehend zu foltern.


	8. Jimin - Public humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+clover clamps  
+cock & ball torture  
+collars  
+dressage crop  
+erotic show  
+exhibitionism  
+humbler  
+impact play  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+painplay  
+petplay (horse play)  
+plugs  
+public humiliation  
+spanking

Jimin wurde an einer Leine, welche an seinem Halsband befestigt war, von einem Trainer auf die Bühne gezogen.  
Die Scheinwerfer waren so hell, dass sie ihn blendeten. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie groß der Raum war, da abgesehen von den ersten beiden Reihen der Stühle, welche noch ein wenig vom Licht der Bühne angestrahlt wurden, alles im Schatten lag. 

Wie immer wenn es eine Session gab, in der er nicht alleine mit seinem Trainer war, hatte man ihm vorab mitgeteilt, was das Ziel der Stunde sein würde.  
Öffentliche Erniedrigung zum Vergnügen des Publikums, stand heute für ihn auf dem Lehrplan. 

Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass nicht nur Trainer und Lehrer ihrer Schule im Publikum sein würden, sondern auch Verkäufer und Trainer anderer Schulen, die sich schon einmal ein Bild von den Hybriden der nächsten Saison machen wollten. 

Viele andere Schulen unterrichteten noch immer keine Dioptas Hybride, weil die Beschaffung der Gene sehr teuer und besonders für kleinere Schulen mit wenig Budget kaum erschwinglich war. Man musste es immerhin schaffen, irgendwo ein fruchtbares Dioptas Weibchen zu kaufen, damit man mit der eigenen Zucht beginnen konnte.  
In seinem Jahrgang waren, ihn eingeschlossen, um die zwanzig Hybride der Dioptas Klasse. Da die Bangtan Schule gerade erst damit begonnen hatte auch Canidae Gene einzukaufen, beschränkte sich die Auswahl bisher ausschließlich auf Felidae. Puma, Tiger und Gepard waren am häufigsten vertreten, aber auch exotischere Tiere wie Nebelparder und sogar ein Karakal. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an Taehyung dachte.

Aus dem Publikum kam begeistertes Klatschen, als Jimin in die Mitte der Bühne geführt wurde und sich dort in der antrainierten Sklavenpose zu den Füßen seines Trainers niederließ. Dieser nahm ihm das Halsband ab und wandte sich zum Publikum. 

„Hier, meine Damen und Herren, sehen sie den best ausgebildeten Dioptas unserer Schule. Wir nennen ihn Jimin. Wir haben bei ihm die Gene eines schwarzen Pumas verwendet. Er ist bereits fast fertig mit seinem Training und hört wirklich ausgezeichnet, was ich ihnen, gern in unserer heutigen Demonstration zeigen würde. Bevor wir allerdings zum Eingemachten kommen, möchte ich ihnen eine Besonderheit dieses Dioptas zeigen.“ 

Der Trainer wandte sich Jimin zu, der mit gespitzten Ohren, jedem Wort des Trainers gelauscht hatte. Dieser hielt, das Mikrofon an der Seite seines Mundes mit der Hand zu und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Jimin, ich möchte, dass du dem Publikum die Performance an der du gerade arbeitest, präsentierst. Stell dich unseren Gästen zuerst kurz vor und geh dann in Position. Die Musik startet, sobald du bereit bist.“

Jimin nickte und erhob sich. Er verbeugte sich tief und erhob dann die Stimme. „Guten Abend, Master und Mistress. Ich heiße Jimin und bin Klassensprecher in unserer Klasse A. Ich werde im Oktober 19. Jahre alt und freue mich schon sehr auf mein Leben an der Seite meines zukünftigen Herrn.“ 

Dann ging er in die hintere linke Ecke der Bühne, hob einen Arm über den Kopf und streckte ein Bein vor. Sein ganzer Körper stand vor Anspannung unter Strom. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den Tanz, an dem er seit ein paar Monaten arbeitete, einem Publikum vorzuführen. Doch sobald die Musik erklang, verschwanden alle Bedenken und sein Körper bewegte sich beinahe wie von selbst. In fließenden, anmutigen Bewegungen schwebte er zum Takt der Musik über die Bühne. Jeder Sprung, jede Drehung perfekt auf die schöne Melodie abgestimmt. Jimin lächelte glücklich, während das Lied an Geschwindigkeit zulegte und er gab alles, um das Publikum zufrieden zu stellen. Er endete mit einer halben Drehung und dem Rücken zu den Gästen auf dem Boden. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt und zeugte von langem, harten Training. 

Als die Musik endete, ertönte tosender Beifall im Publikum und Jimin erschrak etwas bei der Lautstärke. Es gab Rufe und Pfiffe und ein Händler rief bereits einen Preis in den Raum. Jimins Trainer, der zum Ende der Performance lächelnd und ebenfalls klatschend wieder auf die Bühne gekommen war, brachte den Ansturm der Begeisterung zum Verstummen. 

„Wie sie hier deutlich sehen konnten, sind Dioptas ganz klar die Diamanten unter den Hybridklassen. Sie bekommen bei uns nicht nur die Grundausbildung, welche auch Citrin erhalten, sondern werden darüber hinaus zusätzlich geschult. Insbesondere in Ausdruck und Sprache, aber auch individuell, wie in Jimins Fall beim Ausbau von Talenten. Das hier, meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, ist die Zukunft der Hybridtechnologie. Dioptas, wie dieser hier, gehen längst über das hinaus, was die Kunden in einem Hybriden suchen. Jimin ist nicht nur ein perfekt ausgebildeter Lustsklave, er kann seinen zukünftigen Käufer auch durch Gesang und Tanz unterhalten.“ 

Während der Trainer sprach, drehte Jimin sich wieder herum, so dass sein Gesicht erneut dem Publikum zugewandt war. 

„Um ihnen zu zeigen, dass unsere Hybride, hier keine einstudierte Performance ablegen, sondern auch bei Menschen, die nicht unserem Lehrpersonal angehören gehorchen, brauche ich einen Freiwilligen.“ 

Das Licht im Raum ging an und Jimin Blick flackerte für einen Moment nach oben. Der ganze Raum war voller Leute. Viele von ihnen hatten die Hand in die Luft gereckt und Jimins Trainer ging an den Rand der Bühne, um sich jemanden auszusuchen.  
Kurz darauf betrat unter Applaus ein großer, breit gebauter Mann die Bühne. Er bekam ein Mikrofon in die Hand gedrückt und stellte sich der Menge, als Trainer der MonstaX Schule vor. 

„Ah, diese Schule ist bekannt dafür, ihre Hybride gezielt in schmerzhafteren Praktiken zu unterrichten, nicht wahr? Jimin ist bisher selten bestraft worden, weil er sich immer so gut benimmt. Aber wenn er in einer Trainingsstunde Schmerz erdulden musste, war er immer sehr tapfer. In der nächsten halben Stunde können sie mit ihm tun, was auch immer sie wollen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten übergab Jimins Trainer das Wort an den fremden Mann und dieser grinste, als ein großer Tisch mit allen möglichen Utensilien auf die Bühne geschoben wurde. Was sich genau auf dem Tisch befand, konnte Jimin nicht erkennen, da er nach wie vor den Blick demütig gesenkt hatte. Der fremde Trainer besah sich das Sortiment interessiert und griff schließlich nach etwas. 

Jimin, hielt gespannt den Atem an. Was genau würde der Mann mit ihm machen? Würde Jimin in der Lage sein, vor dem Publikum eine gute Performance abzulegen? Er schluckte nervös. 

„Steh auf, Sklave.“, grollte der Trainer und Jimin erhob sich. Der Mann drehte ihn seitlich, damit das Publikum sehen konnte was er tun würde und griff dann ungeniert nach Jimins Brustwarzen, um sie gemein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu zwirbeln. Die Hände des Mannes waren unangenehm rau.  
Jimin entfuhr kein Laut und er hielt still, wie er es gelernt hatte. Das Einzige was davon zeugte, dass er keine leblose Puppe war, waren seine Wangen, die sich rosa färbten. 

Der Trainer griff nach einer Kette, die er sich über das Handgelenk gelegt hatte und Jimins Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als er sah, dass der Trainer sofort nach den Schmetterlingsklemmen gegriffen hatte. Jimin hatte diese während seiner Ausbildung zwar nun schon häufig ertragen müssen, aber sie waren nach wie vor sehr schmerzhaft. 

Er musste hilflos mitansehen, wie seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen von den Klemmen zusammengedrückt wurden, als der Mann sie an ihm befestigte. Der Trainer ging zum Tisch zurück und kam als Nächstes mit einem Humbler zu Jimin. 

„Hände und Knie.“, entfuhr es ihm als kurze Anweisung und Jimin ging hinunter auf die Knie und stützte sich zusätzlich auf seine Handflächen.  
Der Trainer ging um ihn herum, griff zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und zog seine Hoden nach hinten um sie zwischen den beiden Brettern des Humblers zu fixieren. Sobald er die Flügelmuttern links und rechts festgeschraubt hatte, legte sich das unnachgiebige Holz um die Basis seines Skrotums. 

Als er das nächste Mal vom Tisch zurückkam, hatte er einen kleinen Plug in der Hand, an dessen Ende es einen Schweif mit vielen dünnen Lederriemen gab. Ohne ihn zuvor großartig mit Gleitmittel einzuschmieren, setzte er den Plug an Jimins Öffnung und dieser Zwang sich, die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, als der Plug mit Druck in ihn hereingeschoben wurde. Die Bänder, welche am Plug befestigt waren, baumelten ihm nun aus der Rosette und verliehen ihm einen Schweif, der neben seiner Lunte sicher merkwürdig aussah. 

Der Trainer ging ein letztes Mal zum Tisch und kam mit einer Leine und einer Dressurgerte zurück. Die kurze Leine befestigte er nicht wieder an Jimins Halsband, sondern an der Kette, welche von seinen Nippeln ausgehend, einen sanften Bogen beschrieb. 

„Ich weiß du bist ne Katze, aber weißt du, Pferde sind meine Lieblingstiere. Also wirst du hier auf der Bühne ein süßes kleines Pferdchen für mich sein. Während du, so schnell es dir möglich ist, um mich herumkrabbelst, wirst du wie ein Pferd wiehern. Hast du das verstanden, Sklave?“

Jimin schluckte. 

„Mach es mir vor. Wiehere wie ein Pferd!“, wies ihn der Trainer an, und Jimin versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie ein Pferd klang. Unsicher versuchte er es und der Trainer lächelte.  
„Sehr schön. Dann hopp hopp!“ 

Er holte mit der Gerte aus und gab Jimin damit einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Hintern. Erschrocken von dem Schmerz setzte dieser sich in Bewegung. 

„Ich will, das Spannung auf der Leine ist. Na los, Pferdchen. Lauf!“ 

Jimin krabbelte ein wenig von dem Trainer weg, bis die Leine auf Spannung war und er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, weil das ein sehr unangenehmes ziehen an seinen Nippeln verursachte. 

Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich im Kreis, um den Trainer herumzukrabbeln, aber durch den Humbler zog er damit bei jedem Schritt schmerzhaft an seinen Hoden.  
Seine Knie protestierten bereits nach kurzer Zeit und als der Trainer ihn besonders gemein mit der Gerte an den Hoden traf, entfuhr ihm ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst wiehern, Pferdchen!“, schrie der Trainer ihn an und Jimin entfuhr ein wimmern. Er wieherte, als er weiter krabbelte. 

Die Scham, die er empfand, war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte sich während seiner Ausbildung schon oft in unangenehmen und erniedrigenden Situationen befunden, aber noch nie war er gleichzeitig von so vielen dabei beobachtet worden. 

Als wären der Schmerz und die Tatsache, dass er sich aufführen sollte wie ein Pferd in einer Zirkusmanege nicht schon erniedrigend genug, spürte er die vielen Blicke des Publikums auf jedem Millimeter seiner Haut brennen.


	9. Hakyeon - Breathplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+breathplay  
+cages  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+mild orgasm denial/delay  
+underwater bondage

Hakyeon zitterte. Er war heute in einen seltsamen Raum im Keller gebracht worden und in diesem Stand ein angsteinflößendes Gerüst. Es handelte sich um einen sehr engen Käfig, in dem man sich, sobald man einmal eingeschlossen war, kaum noch bewegen konnte.  
Ein Trainer hatte ihm, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte die Tür des Käfigs geöffnet und Hakyeon dazu aufgefordert sich in den Käfig zu legen. Dann hatte er den Raum verlassen und Hakyeon in dem engen, kalten Metallgerüst allein gelassen. 

Im Grunde wusste er zwar, dass er in dieser Einrichtung nie wirklich alleine war, denn immerhin bewachten hunderte Kameras sämtliche ihrer Schritte, aber es war dennoch ein unangenehmes Gefühl, welches in seinem inneren hochstieg.  
Die Minuten flossen dahin. 

Hakyeon konnte den Kopf in dem Käfig zwar drehen, aber der Raum gab nicht viel her, um seine nervösen Gedanken und Gefühle abzulenken.  
Gehörte das etwa schon zu der heutigen Stunde?  
Das bewegungslose Ausharren in einem beengten Raum? 

Hakyeon schloss die Augen und versuchte durch tiefe Atemzüge zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wäre es in dem Raum nicht so unangenehm kühl, könnte er versuchen ein wenig zu dösen, um zu vergessen, wo er sich befand.  
Der Löwe in ihm hasste das Gefühl, seiner ohnehin schon begrenzten Freiheit, in der Schule noch mehr beraubt zu werden. Er hasste auch jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie kamen und ihn in Ketten legten. Es war einfach unangenehm, sich nicht bewegen zu können und dem sadistischen Handeln der Trainer schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein.  
Die Tür zum Raum ging unerwartet auf und Hakyeon wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vernommen hatte. 

„Ah, wie ich sehe, musstest du kurz auf mich warten. Der Verkehr um diese Uhrzeit ist manchmal wirklich eine Katastrophe.“  
Es war ein großer, muskulöser Mann, mit sehr kurzem schwarzen Haar, der den Raum betrat. Die schweren Schritte seiner Stiefel hallten auf dem Betonboden nach.  
„Heute läuft alles ein wenig anders ab. Also hör mir genau zu, klar Sklave?“ Der Mann kam vor dem Käfig zum stehen und sah Hakyeon an. 

„Der Käfig, in dem du dich befindest, hängt wie du hier sehen kannst, an einer Aufhängung.“  
Er deutete auf schwere Ketten an jeder Ecke des Käfigs.  
„Mit dieser Fernbedienung hier“, er hob ein Gerät von einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Käfig auf. „Kann ich den Käfig nach oben ziehen.“ Er drückte einen Knopf und Hakyeon keuchte, als der komplette Käfig langsam angehoben wurde, bis er samt dem Hybrid etwa einen Meter über der Holzplatte schwebte, auf der der Käfig bis gerade gelegen hatte. Der Trainer legte die Fernbedienung wieder weg, griff nach der Holzplatte und schob sie zur Seite.  
Hakyeon versuchte, den Kopf so weit zu drehen, dass er über seine Schulter nach unten sehen konnte. 

Er schluckte. 

Unter ihm, von der Holzplatte verdeckt, befand sich ein Becken mit Wasser. „Der Inhalt der heutigen Stunde ist das Breathplay. Es gibt ein paar Kunden, die darauf stehen, ihre Hybride zu würgen oder ihnen sonst wie die Möglichkeit zu entziehen zu atmen, während sie sie ficken.“  
Er griff wieder nach der Fernbedienung. 

„Ich werde jetzt diesen Teil des Käfigs...“  
Er schlug gegen die Seite von Hakyeons Kopf.  
„Langsam aber sicher so weit absenken, dass du mit dem Kopf unter Wasser bist. Da du unter Wasser kaum dein Safeword benutzen kannst, gibt es für die heutige Stunde eine andere Möglichkeit zum Abbruch.“  
Hakyeon lauschte gebannt und mit klopfendem Herzen jedem Wort des Trainers.  
„Wenn du die Session abbrechen willst, ziehst du einmal stark an diesem roten Band hier, das ist eine Schutzvorrichtung. Daraufhin taucht der Käfig sofort wieder auf.“  
Er legte das Band um Hakyeons Handgelenk.  
„Wenn dir die Luft ausgeht und du Atmen musst, überkreuz deine Beine, dann lasse ich dich sofort auftauchen.“  
Der Trainer grinste.  
„Ziel der heutigen Stunde ist es, dass du zum Höhepunkt kommst. Du darfst dein Ding gleich in die Hand nehmen und dir einen runterholen. Allerdings...“  
Der Trainer machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause.  
„Darfst du dich nur streicheln, solange dein Kopf Unterwasser ist. Ist das klar?“  
Hakyeon nickte. 

„Wiederhole deine Aufgabe, Sklave.“, sagte der Mann barsch und Hakyeon sah den Trainer an.  
„Das Ziel dieser Stunde ist es, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Ich darf mich nur streicheln, solange ich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser bin. Durch überkreuzen der Beine signalisiere ich, dass ich Luft brauche. Wenn ich die Session komplett abbrechen will, muss ich an diesem roten Band ziehen.“  
Der Trainer nickte zufrieden. 

„Also gut, bist du bereit Sklave?“, fragte er und Hakyeon nickte.  
„Jawohl, Master.“, sagte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zu ängstlich klang. 

Der Käfig senkte sich wieder etwas hinab, so dass er jetzt genau waagerecht zur Wasseroberfläche war. Dann drückte der Trainer einen anderen Knopf und die Kopfseite des Käfiges neigte sich dem Wasser entgegen, durchbrach die Oberfläche und Hakyeon holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, bevor sein gesamter Kopf von dem lauwarmen Wasser bedeckt wurde.  
Er tastete mit der rechten Hand nach seinem schlaffen Penis und nahm ihn in die Hand. Energischer als sonst, wenn es ihm erlaubt war, Hand an sich zu legen, begann er die eng geschlossene Faust an dem Schaft auf und ab zu bewegen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sich zu stimulieren, ohne dabei Luft holen zu können. Der Druck in seiner Lunge wurde mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde dringlicher. Sein Körper protestierte, wollte wieder atmen.  
Hakyeon nahm die Hand von seinem Penis und überkreuzte die Füße in dem engen Käfig. Sofort tauchte er soweit auf, dass zumindest sein Gesicht wieder über der Wasseroberfläche war. Er hustete und japste nach Luft. Die kühlen Atemzüge fühlten sich wunderbar befreiend an. Der Trainer zählte von zehn angefangen langsam runter, bevor er den Käfig erneut absenkte. 

Hakyeon sog ein letztes Mal tief die Luft in die Lunge, bevor das Wasser ihn erneut am Atmen hinderte. Seine Hand umschloss sein Glied erneut und er begann wieder es zu reiben. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand Watte hineingestopft. Er konnte nicht klar denken.  
Er wusste, er musste sich beeilen, wenn er wollte, dass diese Stunde schnell vorbei war, aber es war so schwer nicht zu seufzen und zu stöhnen, während er sich selbst solche Lust bereitete. Beides würde bedeuten, dass er etwas von der wertvollen Atemluft ausstieß und schneller wieder auftauchen musste.  
Die langen zehn Sekunden die er sich während des Auftauchens nicht berühren durfte, waren zu kurz, um wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen doch zu lang, um die Erregung zu halten. 

Zähneknirschend nahm Hakyeon die Hand erneut weg, als das Brennen in seiner Lunge beinahe unerträglich wurde. Er tauchte wieder auf und keuchte. Seine Atmung war deutlich beschleunigt, er versuchte, so viel Sauerstoff wie möglich zu tanken, bevor sich der Käfig erneut herabsenkte.  
Sein Penis war so hart und heiß, die Reibung so exquisit. Er wand sich vor Lust ein wenig in seinem engen Gefängnis. Der Höhepunkt war zum Greifen nah, doch erneut fehlte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er gab das Signal zum Auftauchen, auch wenn er vor Frustration am liebsten geweint hätte. Seine Erregung zuckte, als er die Hand davon löste und es kostete ihn sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht weiter zu stimulieren, während er Luft holte. Er stand so kurz davor. 

„Ich werde dich jetzt für eine Minute unter Wasser lassen und es ist dir nicht erlaubt dich weiter zu streicheln, Sklave.“  
Hakyeons Mund klappte entsetzt auf. Wenn er eine Minute abwarten musste, bis er sich wieder berühren durfte würde er wieder mehrere Durchgänge brauchen, bis er erneut an der Schwelle zum Höhepunkt stand.  
Der Trainer lächelte böse. 

„Die Stunde ist noch lange nicht vorbei und wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn ich dich nicht noch ein wenig zappeln lassen würde, hmm?“


	10. Hyungwon - Dildobench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+crying  
+dildo  
+dildobench  
+handjob  
+impact play  
+mentions of sewing the anus of hybrids to narrow it  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+sex toys  
+spanking

Hyungwon saß in der antrainierten Sklavenhaltung in einem abgedunkelten Raum. Man hatte ihn wie so oft angewiesen, auf seinen Trainer zu warten und so, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen.  
Die abendlichen Trainingsstunden waren um ein vielfaches nervenaufreibender als der normale Unterricht. Man wusste einfach nie, was einen als Nächstes erwartete. Nippelfolter? Ein Spanking? Vielleicht etwas vergleichbar Harmloses wie die zärtliche Selbstbefriedigung vor einem Spiegel?  
Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, als die Tür sich öffnete und die schweren Stiefel eines Mannes den Raum betraten. Er schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung vollständig an und Hyungwon kniff leicht geblendet kurz die Augen zusammen. 

„Aufstehen und mitkommen, Sklave.“, sagte der Mann schroff und Hyungwon runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Es war ihm in noch keiner Session erlaubt worden, sich aufrecht gehend fortzubewegen. Dadurch das er unbestimmte Zeit dagesessen hatte, protestierten seine Beine etwas, als er sich aufrichtete. Er humpelte unbeholfen hinter dem Mann her und ging ans andere Ende des Raumes.  
Er sah sich verwundert um, denn in so einem Raum wie diesem war er bisher noch nie gewesen. Eine Menge Möbel für härtere klassische BDSM Sessionen standen überall im Raum verteilt. Teilweise aus Holz, mache partiell mit Leder bezogen, wieder andere mit Manschetten und Ösen ausgestattet, um jemanden daran zu fixieren. Rechts gab es ein Andreaskreuz und im restlichen Raum verschiedenste Bänke und Vorrichtungen, um die Hybride zu züchtigen. 

Anders als die Räume, in denen seine Sessionen bisher stattgefunden hatten, war hier nichts weiß und kalt gefliest. Der Raum war durchgehend in Schwarz und Rot gehalten. Er schluckte nervös.  
Vielleicht würde er mit dem Spanking recht behalten? Er wusste von ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden, dass sie eine entsprechende Session schon hinter sich gebracht hatten, Hyungwon war bisher jedoch davor verschont geblieben. 

Er folgte seinem Trainer durch den gesamten Raum, bis sie schließlich vor einer schwarzen Lederbank stehen blieben. Hyungwon zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, als er sie genauer musterte. Es waren fünf verschieden große Analplugs auf der Bank befestigt.  
Ganz rechts von der circa zwei Meter langen Bank war ein kleinerer schwarzer Plug angebracht, der an seiner weitesten Stelle vielleicht so breit war wie zwei von Hyungwons schlanken Fingern. Der links daneben, war rot und nur ein wenig breiter, dafür aber im gesamten ein gutes Stück größer. Der Plug in der Mitte der Bank war wieder schwarz und wiederum dicker als die zwei beschriebenen Vorgänger. Als Hyungwons Blick an dem Dildo ganz links hängen blieb, musste er schlucken. Dieser war mit einigem Abstand der breiteste und größte von den fünf und sah ziemlich schmerzhaft aus. 

Er war in bisherigen Sessionen schon ein paar Mal gefingert worden, das Gefühl etwas anal eingeführt zu bekommen war ihm daher nicht unbekannt, auch hatte er mal einen speziellen schlanken Vibrator in sich gespürt, welcher ihn gezielt an seiner Prostata stimuliert und damit fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. 

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst dir denken, was in der heutigen Stunde von dir verlangt wird, Sklave.“ Der Trainer deutete auf die Bank und Hyungwon schluckte nervös.  
„Das hier nennt sich eine Dildobank. Ziel ist es, den Anus des Sklaven zu trainieren, sich auch für größere Objekte zu weiten. Andere Schulen haben so eine Stunde nicht für ihren Lehrplan vorgesehen, wir aber schon. Sollte es ein Wunsch deines Kunden sein, wirst du dich vor deinem Verkauf ohnehin einer ganz schön schmerzhaften Prozedur unterziehen müssen, es ist demnach egal, ob du vorher schon von ein paar Plugs und Dildos penetriert wurdest. Viele der Kunden schätzen diesen zusätzlichen Service. Ich denke, man hat euch im Theorieunterricht schon davon erzählt, richtig?“  
Hyungwon zitterte und ihm wurde übel. „Ja, Master.“, wisperte er angsterfüllt.  
„Dann erklär mir, wovon ich rede. Ich will wissen, ob du im Unterricht auch artig aufgepasst hast!“  
Hyungwon spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen kroch, er räusperte sich.  
„W-wenn ein Kunde es extra bezahlt, wird unsere Öffnung, mit Nadel und Faden künstlich enger gemacht, Master.“  
Der Trainer lachte.  
„Sehr richtig. Der Faden reißt dann, wenn du das erste Mal von deinem neuen Herrn gefickt wirst. Für ihn fühlt sich das fantastisch an. Für dich... nicht so sehr.“ 

Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Bank.  
„Du wirst auf dem kleinsten Plug anfangen und dich bis zum größten vorarbeiten. Es ist dir erlaubt Gleitmittel zu verwenden.“  
Er reichte Hyungwon eine winzige Tube.  
„Du solltest es dir gut einteilen, denn glaub mir der hier...“ Er stupste den größten Dildo mit dem Zeigefinger an. „Ist ganz schön unangenehm, wenns nicht flutscht.“ 

Der Trainer ging um die Bank herum und setzte sich auf einen tiefen Hocker gleich neben diese.  
„Worauf wartest du noch? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Du wirst dich auf jeden der Plugs setzen, bis du das Leder der Bank an deinem Arsch spürst, Sklave. Dann werde ich prüfen, ob du ihn wirklich vollständig in dich aufgenommen hast. Wenn das der Fall ist, wirst du dich so weit aufrichten, dass dein Loch sich um die breiteste Stelle des jeweiligen Plugs schließt. Das wirst du so lange erdulden, bis du meine Trillerpfeife hörst.“  
Mit diesen Worten kramte er eine Pfeife aus seiner Tasche und zeigte sie Hyungwon.  
„Anschließend wirst, du anfangen auf dem Plug zu reiten, bis ich erneut Pfeife. Dann gehst du zum nächsten rüber.“ 

Hyungwons Augen hatten sich bei der Anweisung unmerklich geweitet. Er zitterte. Es war unangenehm kühl in diesem Raum und die raue Art des Trainers verschlimmerte sein Empfinden noch. Er warf etwas unbeholfen ein Bein über die Bank und sah hinab auf den kleinsten Plug unter sich.  
Würde er den vielleicht ganz ohne Gleitmittel schaffen? 

Die Tube war wirklich nur winzig und er war sich sicher, er würde einiges davon beim letzten Dildo benötigen. Er stellte die geschlossene Tube vor sich auf die Bank und positionierte sich über dem ersten Plug. Vorsichtig und langsam, ließ er sich darauf sinken. Ganz ohne Vorbereitung und Gel war es unangenehm, aber nicht so schmerzhaft, wie er es erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich glitt der Plug ohne größere Schwierigkeiten in ihn hinein und Hyungwon keuchte erleichtert als sein enger Muskelring sich um die Einkerbung am Ende des Plugs schloss und er das Leder der Bank an seinen Pobacken spürte. 

Der Trainer griff nach Hyungwons Hoden und zog ihn hoch, um darunter zu sehen, ob auch wirklich alles von dem Plug im inneren des Hybriden verschwunden war.  
„Gut, das ging schneller als erwartet. Also los, weitermachen.“, sagte er und nahm die Trillerpfeife zwischen die Lippen.  
Hyungwon richtete sich ein bisschen auf. So weit, bis die breiteste Stelle des Plugs seinen Muskelring weitete. Aufgrund seiner Körpergröße musste Hyungwon in einer unangenehmen Haltung verweilen, seine Beine waren zu lang für die Bank und schon nach kurzer Zeit zitterten seine Oberschenkel von der Anstrengung in dieser einen Position zu verweilen. 

Der Trainer pfiff in die Pfeife und Hyungwon begann damit auf dem Plug zu reiten. Er versuchte, bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung den Punkt in sich zu treffen, der dafür sorgte, dass es sich besser für ihn anfühlte.  
Der nächste Pfiff ertönte und Hyungwon griff nach dem Gel um eine winzige Menge auf die Spitze des zweiten Plugs zu geben. Er ging, die Bank zwischen seinen Beinen, auf den zweiten Plug zu. Er war nur minimal breiter als der Erste und stellte damit keine wirkliche Herausforderung dar. Die Länge des Plugs war etwas unangenehm, weil er sich damit deutlich voller fühlte, aber es war auszuhalten. 

Der dritte Plug hingegen gestaltete sich als schwieriger. Hyungwon gab erst nur ein winziges Bisschen des Gels auf die Spitze, doch egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er schaffte es nicht, den gesamten Plug aufzunehmen, weswegen er widerwillig mit ein wenig zusätzlichem Gel nachhalf. Der Plug hatte an seiner breitesten Stelle einen deutlich größeren Umfang als die beiden vorangegangenen und er biss sich, die Augen zusammenkneifend auf die Unterlippe als er sich mit keuchen und stöhnen immer weiter darauf herab sinken ließ.  
Die Erektion, die er sich durch die Stimulation auf den beiden angenehmeren Plugs aufgebaut hatte, ebbte aufgrund der Schmerzen ein bisschen ab, doch schließlich schaffte er es. 

Der Trainer griff grinsend nach seinen Hoden und zog sie hoch, bevor er anerkennend nickte. Hyungwon erhob sich ein bisschen und versuchte seine Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, doch es tat weh. Deutlich mehr als bei den anderen. Der enge Muskelring spannte sich um die breiteste Stelle und Hyungwon wartete wimmernd darauf, dass er sich bewegen durfte.  
Dem Trainer schien sein unglückliches Gesicht zu gefallen, denn er ließ sich deutlich länger Zeit, bevor er Hyungwon erlaubte, auf dem Toy zu reiten. Hyungwon keuchte und stöhnte, während er sich immer wieder auf den Plug hinabsinken ließ. Die breiteste Stelle war noch immer unangenehm, doch er hoffte, der Trainer würde ihn noch ein wenig an diesem Plug üben lassen, bevor er zum nächsten Übergehen musste. 

Der vierte Dildo sah äußerlich ziemlich anders aus. Er hatte oben einen lange geriffelten Part, der zum Glück nicht so breit war wie der letzte, doch was ihm wirklich angst machte, war der Ball darunter. Dieser war vom Umfang größer als das Toy, auf welchem er gerade auf und ab hüpfte. Der Pfiff ertönte und Hyungwon wurde flau in der Magengegend. Er erhob sich von dem Plug und ging breitbeinig zum nächsten.  
Er besah sich die winzige Flasche Gleitmittel, die er hatte. Es befand sich nur noch ein bisschen über die hälfte darin.  
Obwohl er bei den drei Plugs davor so sparsam damit umgegangen war. Er verteilte etwas mehr von dem Gel auf der Spitze des Dildos und rieb auch den Ball am unteren Ende damit ein. Der gerillte Schaft war schätzungsweise zehn Zentimeter lang, zusammen mit dem Ball am Schaftende waren es zwanzig wenn nicht sogar mehr. Er positionierte sich über dem Schaft und lies sich vorsichtig darauf sinken. 

Die Rillen fühlten sich merkwürdig, aber nicht schlecht an und Hyungwon wünschte sich, dieser Dildo würde nur aus dem Schaft bestehen. Viel zu schnell kam er bei dem runden Ende des Dildos an und aufgrund der Form musste er hier deutlich mehr Kraft aufwenden, um den Ball in sich aufzunehmen. Ihm entfuhr ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. DAS war unangenehm. Er wand sich auf dem Dildo und versuchte sich mit mehr Druck darauf sinken zu lassen, aber es war wirklich schmerzhaft. Wenn dieser vierte Dildo schon so schmerzte, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er den nächsten schaffen? 

Das Monster war nicht nur genauso lang wie der Dildo, auf dem er sich gerade aufspießte, er war unten nochmal breiter im Umfang. Hyungwon wimmerte.  
„Na wie fühlt es sich an, mal richtig ausgefüllt zu sein, Sklave?“, grinste der Trainer, während er sich ungeniert mit einer Hand über die Vorderseite seiner Hose rieb. Scheinbar schien Hyungwons Tortur, dem Mann auch noch Freude zu bereiten.  
„Es tut weh, Master.“, brachte Hyungwon wimmernd und stöhnend hervor. „Ich fühle mich so voll und es brennt.“  
Der Trainer lachte dunkel.  
„Dabei sind wir noch nicht mal beim Letzten angekommen. DER tut wirklich weh.“ Hyungwon seufzte glücklich auf, als er endlich die breiteste Stelle der Kugel in sich aufgenommen hatte. Der Rest glitt beinahe wie von selbst in ihn hinein und er atmete zitternd aus. Er hatte es geschafft. Wie zuvor überprüfte der Trainer, ob er komplett auf dem Toy saß und nickte schließlich. 

„Du wirst jetzt ein wenig länger die breiteste Stelle der Kugel erdulden müssen. Aber glaub mir du wirst mir gleich noch dafür danken. Sieh es als Training für den letzten Dildo. Weil du bisher so gut durchgekommen bist, darfst du dich ein wenig stimulieren, um den Schmerz ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen.“  
Hyungwon sah den Mann dankbar an. „Vielen Dank, Master.“, flüsterte er leiser. Nicht sicher, ob es ihm erlaubt war zu sprechen. Denn für gewöhnlich durfte er nur etwas sagen, wenn der Trainer den Satz mit einer Frage beendet hatte. Der Trainer grinste schief und machte mit der Hand eine Aufwärtsbewegung, die Hyungwon dazu aufforderte, sich ein Stück zu erheben, bis seine Öffnung sich wie bei den Übungen davor wieder um die breiteste Stelle des Dildos spannte.  
Er kniff gequält die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, aber es tat unheimlich weh. 

Er griff vorsichtig mit einer Hand nach seinem schlaffen Penis und begann damit ihn zu streicheln. Und tatsächlich verging die zusätzliche Zeit, die er den Schmerzen ausgesetzt war schneller als zuvor. Das Reiten auf dem Toy war hingegen eine wahre Folter. Der obere Teil des Spielzeugs fühlte sich fantastisch an und bereitete ihm große Lust, aber immer wenn er den Ball in sich aufnehmen musste kam der gemeine Schmerz zurück.  
„Komm schon, schneller.“, trieb ihn der Trainer zur Eile an und Hyungwon spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Immer wieder nahm er die große Kugel in sich auf, bis sein Trainer schließlich erbarmen hatte und in die Pfeife blies. 

Hyungwons Blick war von Tränen verschwommen, als er sich breitbeinig zum letzten Toy der Bank vorarbeitete. Er drückte den kompletten Rest aus der kleinen Tube Gleitmittel über dem großen Dildo aus und verrieb es großzügig darauf. Er war wie die ersten kegelförmig und die breiteste Stelle befand sich gleich über der Einkerbung.  
Er ließ sich langsam darauf herabsinken, machte zwischendrin immer wieder kurz halt um durchzuatmen und sich dazu zu zwingen die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen. Der Schmerz nahm stetig zu, auch mit dem Training von dem Dildo davor, war dieser hier kaum weniger grausam. Hyungwon fühlte sich, als würde er sich selbst pfählen.  
Hyungwons Hand wanderte wieder zu seinem Glied. Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, sich zu streicheln, um sich ein wenig von den Qualen abzulenken, als der Trainer ihm schmerzhaft auf die Hand schlug. 

„Ich habe es dir, nett wie ich bin, beim letzten zwar erlaubt, diesen hier erträgst du aber tapfer ohne zusätzliche Stimulation, Sklave.“  
Er griff hinter sich nach einer Gerte und verpasste Hyungwon damit einen gemeinen ziehenden Schlag auf den entblößten Hintern. Dem Hybrid entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei. Er krallte die Hände in die Haut seiner Oberschenkel und hinterließ mit seinen Fingernägeln kleine rote Abdrücke in der Haut. Er keuchte und schnaufte, doch das Monster unter ihm wollte und wollte nicht vollständig von ihm aufgenommen werden.  
Es tat unbeschreiblich weh und ohne Stimulation war es unerträglich. Seine Oberschenkel zitterten von der Anstrengung, so lange über der niedrigen Bank zu hocken und Druck auszuüben. Er versuchte es noch mehrere Minuten weiter, doch immer wenn er ein wenig weiter hinabglitt, wäre er vor Schmerz am liebsten gleich wieder aufgesprungen. 

Sein Trainer schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Hände auf den Rücken und Füße anheben. Lassen wir die Gravitation die restliche Arbeit für uns machen.“, sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme und Hyungwon sah ihn flehend an. Wimmernd schüttelte er den Kopf, doch der Mann sah ihn unverwandt an.  
„Na los, oder soll ich mit der Gerte ein wenig nachhelfen?“, brummte er, während er die Gerte drohend anhob. Hyungwon verschränkte gehorsam die Arme hinter dem Rücken doch alles in seinem Körper sträubte sich davor, den zweiten Teil des Befehls umzusetzen. 

Er weinte so heftig, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Der Trainer wartete nur einen Moment, bevor er das erste Mal ausholte und Hyungwon erneut den gleißenden Schmerz der Gerte verspürte, als diese eine feine rote Linie auf seinem Hintern hinterließ. Hyungwon hob erst den einen Fuß an, dann folgte der zweite. Durch sein Gewicht sank er nun viel schneller und ohne das er es noch kontrollieren konnte an dem immer breiter werdenden Dildo hinab. Er schrie aus vollem Hals, als sein Muskelring die breiteste Stelle überwand und sich in der Einkerbung wieder zusammenzog. Der Trainer tätschelte zufrieden Hyungwons Hintern. 

„Sehr gut, sehr gut. Steh auf, schön langsam.“, wies er ihn an und Hyungwon setzte bebend vor Angst wieder beide Füße auf dem Boden ab, um sich langsam wieder aufzurichten. Der Dildo glitt komplett aus ihm heraus und der Trainer befahl Hyungwon, sich vorzubeugen.  
„Gut, ich sehe kein Blut. Du wirst die gesamte Woche bei mir trainieren. Morgen um die gleiche Zeit wiederholen wir den ganzen Spaß. So lange, bis du für alle fünf nur noch eine halbe Stunde benötigst.“ Hyungwons Herz schlug ihm vor Verzweiflung bis zum Hals. 

Diese Woche würde die Hölle auf Erden werden.


	11. Seokjin - Foodplay / Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+anal fingering  
+collars  
+erotic show  
+exhibitionism  
+feminization  
+food play  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+nipple play  
+oral fixation  
+praise kink  
+sex toys  
+teasing  
+vibrators  
+voyeurism  
+whipped cream

Seokjin war aufgeregt, als er von einer Trainerin in den heutigen Prüfungsraum gebracht wurde. Er kannte den Inhalt der Prüfung bereits und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er aus Vorfreude ein wenig mit seiner Rute wedelte.  
Er liebte es ,von anderen angesehen zu werden. Und seine heutige Prüfung bestand aus einer erotischen Show, die er vor einer Jury aus einigen Trainern zeigen sollte.  
In dem Raum war ein langer Tisch aufgestellt worden, dahinter gab es sechs Stühle. 

„So Sklave, man hat dir schon gesagt, was deine heutige Aufgabe ist. Geh zu dem Podest und bereite dich vor. Du darfst alles verwenden, was du dort findest. Die Prüfung gilt als bestanden, wenn alle Prüfer zufrieden mit dir sind.“ 

Die Trainerin zwinkerte und wuschelte ihm durch das goldbraune Haar. 

„Du schaffst das sicher. Sich zu präsentieren ist schließlich deine Spezialität.“ Sie drehte sich lachend um und Seokjin sah hinüber zu dem Podest, auf welches sie zuvor gedeutet hatte. Darauf befanden sich auf einem Tisch verschiedenste Dinge und Seokjins Augen leuchteten begeistert auf, als er ein paar davon erblickte. 

Es gab Erdbeeren und Sahne! 

Sein Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Prüfer in wenigen Minuten da sein würden, ihm blieb also nicht viel Zeit. Er kletterte auf das Podest und ging auf den Tisch zu. Er griff, nach einem hübschen Haarreif, mit weißen Rüschen den er sich anzog und auch nach einer niedlichen, pinken, ebenfalls gerüschten Kochschürze. Er band sich die Schürze um die Hüfte und lächelte, als er sah, dass unten auf der Schürze zwei niedliche Erdbeeren mit Gesichtern aufgenäht waren.

Die Trainerin hatte absolut recht, er mochte es nicht nur angesehen zu werden, er wollte wissen, dass er begehrt wurde. Das er, seinem Herrn oder seiner Herrin Lust bereitete. Und natürlich wollte sein Ego und die tierische Seite in ihm anschließend dafür gelobt werden, wenn er etwas gut gemacht hatte. 

Seokjin ließ den Blick über den Rest der Dinge auf dem Tisch gleiten. Es lagen auch Nippelklemmen dort und er biss sich ein wenig unglücklich darüber auf die Unterlippe. Er mochte keine Schmerzen, doch sicher würde er Zusatzpunkte bekommen, wenn er die Klemmen verwendete? 

Er legte die kühle Kette erst einmal beiseite und nahm stattdessen die Sprühsahne in die Hand. Er schüttelte sie kurz und gab sich anschließend ein wenig von dem weißen Schaum auf die Fingerspitze, um ihn sich schnell in den Mund zu stecken. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Das würde die beste von allen Prüfungen werden! 

Er besah sich die Auswahl an Toys, die sie ihm zurechtgelegt hatten und griff nach einem pinken, schlanken Vibrator, der ihn bei einer Session vor kurzem vor Lust beinahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Daneben lag ein rosafarbenes Seidenband mit einem Glöckchen. Was er damit machen würde, wusste er schon ganz genau! 

Er nahm es in die Hand, schob die Schürze ein wenig zur Seite und griff nach seinem noch schlaffen Penis. Vorsichtig Band er das Seidenband um die Basis seines Schaftes und verschloss es mit einem süßen Schleifchen oben. Er grinste. Das würde den Prüfern sicher gefallen. 

Probeweise bewegte er ein bisschen die Hüfte und musste befriedigt feststellen, dass die kleine Glocke an dem Band leise klimperte. Passend zu dem Band zog Seokjin sich noch ein rosafarbenes Halsband mit Rüschen und Glocke an und besah sich für einen Moment in dem großen Spiegel, der neben dem Podest aufgestellt worden war. Er leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. Das würde ein Spaß werden! 

Die Tür ging auf und sechs Trainer, vier männliche und zwei weibliche betraten den Raum. Sie unterhielten sich ohne Notiz von Seokjin zu nehmen, bis ein Trainer mit dunkler Stimme schließlich meinte.  
„Oh, er ist schon da.“  
Eine Trainerin winkte ihm zu.  
„Aww, Seokjinnie hat sich für uns hübsch gemacht.“  
Ihr Kollege verdrehte die Augen.  
„Während der Sessionen und vor allem während einer Prüfungen heißt er ‚Sklave‘, klar? Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, wie dieser Hybrid jeden von den weiblichen Trainerinnen so leicht um den Finger wickeln konnte.“  
Die Kollegin zog eine Schnute und knuffte dem Mann verärgert in die Seite.  
„Er hat uns nicht um den Finger gewickelt!“  
Dann sah sie zu ihrer Kollegin und zwinkerte.  
„Aber er ist nun mal sehr attraktiv, das musst du zugeben.“  
Der Mann schnaufte verächtlich.  
„Ihr sollt die Hybride für ihr Leben bei den Kunden vorbereiten und euch nicht selbst an ihnen aufgeilen.“  
Die Kollegin funkelte ihn böse an. Ein weiterer Kollege schritt schließlich ein.  
„Okay, es reicht Leute. Setzen wir uns und beginnen wir mit der Prüfung, diese ganze Diskussion kostet nur Zeit.“ 

Die Trainer setzten sich an den langen Tisch vor dem Podest. Seokjin hatte sich während der Diskussion in seiner Sklavenposition hingekniet und geduldig gewartet.  
Einer der Prüfer, der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme erhob sich. 

„Also gut Sklave Seokjin, dies ist deine Abschlussprüfung im Bereich Exhibitionismus. Deine Aufgabe ist es, die Objekte, die für dich auf dem Prüfungstisch bereitgelegt wurden, sinnvoll in eine erotische Show einzubinden. Damit testen wir nicht nur, wie bereitwillig du dich vor deinem Herrn präsentierst, sondern auch wie kreativ du bist. Die Prüfung geht eine halbe Stunde. Die Höchstpunktzahl liegt bei 60 Punkten. Du musst mindestens die Hälfte davon erreichen, um zu bestehen. Hast du das alles verstanden?“  
Seokjin nickte kurz und räusperte sich. „Ja, Master.“ 

Der Trainer setzte sich wieder.  
„Die Prüfung beginnt ab, ... jetzt.“ 

Er schlug mit einer Hand auf eine Stoppuhr vor sich auf dem Tisch und Seokjin sah auf und schaute sich die Trainer vor sich an. Er kannte sie alle, hatte mit jedem Einzelnen von ihnen schon Sessionen gehabt und das machte ihm Mut. Er begann damit gespielt unschuldig auf der Unterlippe zu kauen, als seine Hände zeitgleich, den Oberkörper vom Hals angefangen Hinabstrichen. Er umrundete mit den Zeigefingern seine Brustwarzen und diese stellten sich aufgrund der sanften Berührung auf. Vorsichtig zupfte und zwirbelte er mit seinen Fingern an ihnen, während er einen glühenden Blick ins Publikum warf. 

Er ließ eine Hand sinken und hob damit das kleine Schürzchen hoch, um das rosa Schleifchen mit dem Glöckchen zu präsentieren.  
Zwei der Trainer begannen auf ihrem Klemmbrett zu kritzeln. 

Seokjin krabbelte zu dem Tisch auf dem Podest und griff nach der Schlagsahne und den Erdbeeren. Er sprühte ein wenig Sahne auf eine der Beeren. Dann ließ er sich sehr viel Zeit dabei eine der großen Früchte zwischen seine vollen Lippen zu schieben und an ihr zu saugen und zu lecken. Er stöhnte genießerisch auf und schloss die Augen, als er die Sprühflasche hob, sich etwas zurücklehnte und ein wenig von der Sahne direkt auf seinem Nippel verteilte. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er die abgeleckte Erdbeere zu seiner Brustwarze führte und sie in die Sahne dort tunkte um sie danach erneut sauber zu lecken. 

Mittlerweile hatten alle Trainer zu schreiben begonnen. Ihr Blick flackerte immer wieder zwischen dem Prüfungsbogen und der Show auf dem Podest hin und her.  
Seokjin konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als einer der Trainer bereits nach kurzer Zeit die Hand, welche nicht den Stift hielt, zu seiner Hose führte. Scheinbar spannte der Stoff in der Lendengegend des Trainers bereits unangenehm. 

Die beiden Trainerinnen, die direkt nebeneinandersaßen, flüsterten immer wieder leise miteinander und zeigten ab und zu auf ihn. Seokjin sah hinüber zum Tisch und griff nach dem Vibrator, welchen er sich dort zurechtgelegt hatte. 

Er drehte dem Publikum den schönen breiten Rücken zu und öffnete betont langsam und mit dem Hintern wackelnd die große Schleife der Schürze. Er zog sie ebenso langsam zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, dabei einen unschuldigen Blick über seine Schulter werfend. Der Stoff kitzelte ein wenig an seiner aufkeimenden Erregung und brachte das Glöckchen zum Klimpern. Er warf die Schürze achtlos auf den Boden zwischen Podest und Tisch und krabbelte an den Rand des Podests, wo er sich hinsetzte und die Beine obszön weit öffnete. 

Er griff nach einer weiteren Erdbeere, die er an der Innenseite eines seiner langen angewinkelten Beine hinaufgleiten ließ. Er führte die Frucht wieder zu seinen Lippen und saugte an ihr, während er eine Hand ganz ungeniert um seine Erektion legte und sie auf und ab bewegte. Am liebsten hätte er genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, doch er suchte den Blick eines Trainers und sah ihn unverwandt an. 

Er biss in die Erdbeere und der Fruchtsaft lief über seine Lippen und das Kinn hinab. Seokjin ließ von seiner Erregung ab und führte seine Hand nun tiefer. Er hatte sich schon ein paar Mal aufreizend vor seinen Trainern selbst vorbereitet, trotzdem stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht, als er den engen Muskelring durchbrach und ein lautes Stöhnen ihm über die Lippen kam. 

Das Toy, welches er in sich einführen wollte, war eher schmal, weswegen er beschloss, dass zwei seiner langen schlanken Finger ausreichen würden. Er wand sich gespielt, ein wenig mehr als nötig gewesen wäre, während er sich fingerte. 

Die Trainer tuschelten gelegentlich untereinander oder machten sich still weiter Notizen. Mit einem glitschigen Geräusch zog Seokjin die Finger aus sich heraus und leckte sie sauber. 

Dann nahm er den pinken Vibrator zur Hand. Wie zuvor mit der Erdbeere machte er aus dem befeuchten des Toys eine kleine Show. Er saugte und leckte, an dem kühlen Silikon als wäre es ein besonders schmackhafter Lutscher.  
Er griff erneut zur Schlagsahne, um dem Spielzeug eine kleine weiße Krone aufzusetzen. Er leckte die Sahne von dem Toy ab, als wäre er eine kleine Katze, die aus einem Schälchen Milch trinken würde. 

„Gott, er hat so einen sündigen Mund.“, hauchte einer der Trainer mit angespannter Stimme und von den anderen kam zustimmendes Gemurmel. Seokjin leckte sich über die Lippen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er das Toy an seinem Körper hinabwandern ließ.  
Er drückte mit der Spitze gegen die Rosette und führte es sich langsam und vorsichtig ein. Ein tiefes zufriedenes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und mit einem Finger drückte er auf den Knopf, welcher das Toy anschalten würde. 

Die Vibration war nur ganz leicht und angenehm. Er griff nach einer neuen Erdbeere und führte sie dieses Mal zu seiner Erregung, um die Lusttropfen die sich in seinem kleinen Schlitz bereits gesammelt hatten damit aufzunehmen. Dann führte er die Frucht wieder zu seinem Mund und biss genüsslich herein. 

Er warf den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken, als er die vibrierende Spitze gegen den Punkt in seinem inneren drückte, der sich ganz besonders gut anfühlte. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich, machte leicht stoßende Bewegungen. Nur das leise Klingeln des Glöckchens und Seokjins Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Er näherte sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt und es kostete ihn große Anstrengung, die Beine so weit gespreizt zu lassen.

Der Timer auf dem Tisch riss die Trainer aus ihrer Beobachtung und Seokjin schob ein wenig enttäuscht die Unterlippe vor. 

Warum nur, mussten die Sessionen, die am meisten Spaß machten, immer am schnellsten vorübergehen?


	12. Taekwoon - Masturbation / Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+begging  
+come swallowing  
+mentioned corporal punishment  
+edging  
+forced stimulation  
+guided masturbation  
+handjob  
+masturbation in front of a mirror  
+nipple play  
+orgasm control

Taekwoon wartete, die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Heute würde er die erste Stunde seiner sexuellen Ausbildung haben. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung ganz schnell und er hatte unsicher die Lunte zwischen seine Beine geklemmt und die Ohren angelegt. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein älterer Mann betrat den Raum. Taekwoon ließ sich unsicher auf dem Boden nieder. Man hatte ihnen im Unterricht mehrfach eingebläut, dass es von ihnen verlangt wurde, in Gegenwart eines Trainers zu knien. Die Knie sollten etwas mehr als schulterbreit gespreizt sein, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und der Blick auf den Punkt zwischen seinen Knien auf den Boden gerichtet. Der Mann ging um ihn herum, Taekwoon beobachtete die polierten Schuhe aus dem Augenwinkel. 

„Gut, gut.“, murmelte der Trainer. „Das sieht für den Anfang nicht schlecht aus. Der Rücken gehört noch ein wenig weiter durchgedrückt, die Brust raus.“, sagte er und Taekwoon tat, was ihm gesagt wurde.  
„Perfekt.“, entfuhr es dem Trainer, nachdem Taekwoon seine Pose verbessert hatte. 

„Dies ist deine erste Stunde, habe ich recht, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann und Taekwoon nickte. Seine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig pink.  
„J-a, Ma-ster.“, antwortete er unsicher. 

Das Wort Master auszusprechen fühlte sich komisch an. Bisher hatte er alle Menschen, denen er begegnet war immer mit Herr oder Lehrer angeredet. Während ihrer sexuellen Ausbildung, würde sich der Unterricht viel gezielter auf ihr Leben bei einem künftigen Herrn fokussieren, weswegen sie jeden Trainer nur so anreden durften, wie ihren zukünftigen Master.

Taekwoon zitterte ein wenig, dies schien dem Mann nicht zu entgehen, denn er griff in Taekwoons Haar und wuschelte leicht hindurch.  
„Keine Sorge, wir beginnen mit etwas Einfachen. Komm.“ 

Er ging voraus zu einem Bett und Taekwoon krabbelte unsicher auf allen vieren hinter ihm her. Der kalte Fliesenboden war unangenehm unter seinen Händen und Knien. Der Mann klopfte auf das Bett und Taekwoon kletterte darauf. Er sah sich gleich mit einem riesigen Spiegel konfrontiert, in dem sich sein nackter Körper widerspiegelte.  
Sein gewelltes schwarzes Haar, die tiefblauen Augen. Sein vor Scham erhitztes Gesicht. Ein schlanker jugendlicher Körper mit langen Gliedmaßen. Seine rosigen Brustwarzen und sein schlaffes Glied hoben sich stark von der ansonsten sehr hellen Hautfarbe ab. 

„Du bist wirklich ein hübsches Kerlchen. Wenn du erst einmal fertig bist, mit der Ausbildung wirst du deinem Herrn sicher viel Freude bereiten.“, sagte der Mann dunkel, während er sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl fallen lies und eine Akte aufschlug. 

„Heute in deiner ersten Stunde, wirst du deinen Körper ein wenig erkunden. Hast du dich jemals unerlaubt an deinem Penis berührt, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann und er lachte, als Taekwoon vor Scham, die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, nie Master...“, wisperte er schüchtern in seiner fedrigen Stimme. 

„Ah, dann wird die heutige Session sicher ganz besonders aufregend, habe ich recht? Nun, ich möchte, dass du dich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes lehnst.“  
Taekwoon nickte und schüttelte ein paar der Kissen dort auf, um sich wie der Trainer es wollte dagegen zu lehnen. Er hatte die Beine dabei eng aneinandergepresst und die Lunte darum gelegt. 

„Ist es dir unangenehm, dich zu zeigen, Sklave?“, fragte der Trainer ihn interessiert und Taekwoon nickte mit rosa Wangen. Keiner der anderen Schüler schien es zu kümmern, dass sie alle nackt vor den Lehrern sein mussten.  
Solange Taekwoon nur unter seinesgleichen, also anderen nackten Hybriden war, machte es ihm auch wenig aus, selbst nackt zu sein. Doch vor den bekleideten Lehrern hatte er es immer als unangenehm empfunden, so entblößt zu sein und keinen Schutz vor ihren Blicken zu haben. 

„Das ist interessant, ganz wie ich es mir dachte, Dioptas sind doch ein wenig anders als Citrin. Du musst diese Angst davor, dich zu präsentieren, verlieren, Sklave. Andernfalls machst du dir nur unnötig das Leben schwer. Wir Trainer müssen deutlich härter durchgreifen, um euch auf euer Leben als Lustsklave vorzubereiten. Viele von uns sind nicht gerade zimperlich. Merke dir für die Trainingssessionen eine ganz einfache Regel: Gehorche und werde belohnt, gehorche nicht und ertrage die Strafe. Es beutet deutlich weniger Schmerz für dich, wenn du tust, was von dir erwartet wird. Es gibt immer wieder Hybride, die sich gegen die Regeln auflehnen, aber soll ich dir etwas sagen? Wir haben jeden Einzelnen von ihnen am Ende dazu gebracht zu gehorchen.“

Taekwoon spürte, wie ihm bei diesen Worten, etwas unangenehm kalt den Rücken hinab lief.  
„Die Sessionen sind immer gleich aufgebaut. Du wartest auf deinen Trainer, der Trainer stellt dir eine Aufgabe und du erfüllst diese, so gut du kannst. Deine Aufgabe heute, besteht darin, dir selbst Lust zu bereiten, während du dich selbst dabei in diesem Spiegel beobachtest.“  
Der Trainer zeigte auf den Spiegel und Taekwoon folgte dem Finger seiner ausgestreckten Hand. 

„Du wirst erst ein wenig deine Brustwarzen stimulieren, sie sanft mit den Fingerspitzen umkreisen und vorsichtig an ihnen zupfen. Spreiz die Beine und sieh in den Spiegel während du tust, was ich gesagt habe.“ 

Taekwoon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er zwang sich selbst dazu, seine Beine die fest zusammengepresst und an den Körper gezogen waren voneinander zu lösen, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Der Trainer seufzte. 

„Muss ich dich in deiner ersten Stunde, bereits züchtigen, Sklave?“, fragte er mit ernster Stimme und Taekwoon sah erschrocken zu dem Mann auf.  
„Ich wiederhole meine Anweisung nur noch einmal: Spreiz die Beine, sieh in den Spiegel und stimulier dich an deinen Brustwarzen. Jetzt.“ 

Taekwoon atmete schwer und widerwillig spreizte er ein wenig die Beine. Er hob kurz schüchtern den Blick und wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
„Die Beine weiter auseinander. Ich kann nichts sehen!“, sagte der Mann streng und Taekwoon entfuhr ein wimmern, als er den Abstand zwischen seinen Knien vergrößerte. Er hob seine zitternden Händen und berührte damit vorsichtig seine Brustwarzen. 

„Sieh in den Spiegel.“, schnaufte der Trainer verärgert und Taekwoons Blick zuckte erneut kurz hoch.  
„Also gut das reicht! Hände und Knie!“, brüllte der Mann nun und Taekwoon zuckte erschrocken zusammen und krabbelte ans Ende des Bettes.  
„Nein... nein bitte... bitte nicht... ich...“, stammelte er verzweifelt, als der Trainer mit einem Stock wieder an das Bett zurückkam.  
„Bitte Master, ich tue, was ihr sagt, nur bitte... bitte schlagt mich nicht.“, wimmerte der Panther ängstlich.  
„Dann los. Wenn ich mich noch einmal wiederholen muss, wirst du dieses Schätzchen hier so lange zu spüren bekommen, bis dein Hintern so rot ist wie dein Gesicht!“ 

Taekwoon krabbelte am ganzen Körper bebend zurück in die Mitte des Bettes und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kissen am Kopfende. Er spreizte die Beine, dieses Mal viel weiter als davor. Wieder hob er seine Hände und führte die zitternden Finger zu den rosigen Brustwarzen. Er stupste sie vorsichtig an und umkreiste sie. Der Trainer räusperte sich drohend und Taekwoon hob den Blick und sah in den Spiegel. Er schämte sich ganz fürchterlich. Seine Brustwarzen stellten sich von den sanften Berührungen angeregt auf und Taekwoon nahm sie unsicher zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, um an ihnen zu zupfen. 

Das fühlte sich gut an. 

Er wurde mutiger und zwirbelte seine Nippel ein wenig, drückte und rieb sie. Jede Berührung fühlte sich ein wenig anders an, löste jedoch das gleiche angenehme Kribbeln in ihm aus, welches sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu sammeln schien. 

Er verglühte beinahe vor Scham, als er beobachtete, wie sein Penis zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln langsam hart wurde und sich ein wenig aufrichtete.  
Der Trainer setzte sich den Stock neben Taekwoon auf das Bett legend, wieder auf den Stuhl.  
„Jetzt leg eine Hand um deinen Penis und beweg sie sanft auf und ab.“, wies der Mann ihn an und Taekwoon lies eine Hand am Körper hinabwandern, um zu tun, was der Trainer sagte. 

Er wollte den Blick abwenden, wollte seine Lunte zwischen die Beine klemmen und fliehen, aber er wusste, der Trainer würde ihn finden und er hatte wirkliche Angst vor dem Stock, der neben ihm lag wie ein Mahnmal. 

Taekwoon schloss seine Faust vorsichtig um seinen Penis und erschrocken bemerkte er, dass dieser viel wärmer war, als wenn er ihn beim Duschen berührte.  
„Wie fühlt sich das an, Sklave? Beschreib es mir.“, sagte der Mann und Taekwoon schluckte nervös.  
„Es ist... so hart und ... und ganz heiß, Master.“, flüsterte er unsicher. Er bewegte probeweise einmal die Hand auf und ab und öffnete verblüfft den Mund. Das fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als die Berührungen an seinen Brustwarzen. 

„Augen auf.“, hallte die Stimme des Trainers laut in dem Raum wieder und Taekwoon riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er hatte gar nicht wirklich gemerkt, dass er sie ein wenig überwältigt von dem schönen Gefühl geschlossen hatte. 

Er bewegte die Hand ein bisschen schneller und griff auch fester zu. Er sah in den Spiegel und beobachtete verlegen seinen eigenen Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich streichelte. Seine Wangen waren tiefrot, die Augen leicht glasig und die Lippen feucht und geöffnet. Ohne das er es kontrollieren konnte schlüpften ihm Geräusche über die Lippen, die er noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte. 

Seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und er stöhnte immer wieder, besonders wenn seine Daumen genau über eine Stelle unterhalb der Eichel rieb. Dann fühlte es sich immer so an, als würde ein kleiner Blitz durch ihn hindurch schießen. Nun wusste er endlich, warum der Hybrid in den Videos sich stets so gewunden hatte. Das Gefühl war so schön, dass es schwerfiel, sich nicht völlig darin zu verlieren. 

Seine Hand bewegte sich noch schneller, er keuchte vor Anstrengung. Er spürte, wie das schöne Gefühl in seinem Inneren sich immer mehr aufbaute. Wie es bei jeder Bewegung seiner Faust zunahm. Gleich, gleich würde er.  
Er stockte in der Bewegung und riss seine Hand schnell weg als, er spürte, wie das Gefühl immer intensiver wurde. 

„Wieso hörst du auf, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann belustigt und Taekwoon griff in das Laken neben sich. Sein Penis war rot und zuckte.  
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, wie ich sehe, hast du im Unterricht gut aufgepasst. Die meisten jungen Hybride, vergessen die Regel, die euch gleich zu Beginn immer und immer wieder eingebläut worden ist. Wie lautet diese Regel, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann und setzte sich zu Taekwoon aufs Bett, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„K-ein Höhepunkt, o-hne Erlaubnis, Master.“, wisperte Taekwoon mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme und der Mann nickte zufrieden. 

„Streichel dich weiter, sieh dabei in den Spiegel und bitte mich um Erlaubnis.“ Taekwoon schloss gedemütigt die Augen. Er bebte am ganzen Körper. Dann legte er vorsichtig die Hand wieder um seine Erregung und öffnete die Augen, um sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten. 

Er bewegte die Hand auf und ab. Auf und ab. 

Das Gefühl in ihm baute sich erneut auf. Viel schneller und intensiver als vorher, kam es über ihn. Er stöhnte laut auf. 

„Darf ich bitte kommen, Master?“, flüsterte er ganz leise.  
„Lauter, Sklave. Zeig mir, wie sehr du diesen Orgasmus willst.“  
Taekwoon wimmerte gequält. Tränen der Scham stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er die Frage, stockend, aber lauter wiederholte.  
„Komm.“, sagte der Trainer lediglich als Antwort und es genügten einige wenige Striche und Taekwoon kam mit einem kleinen Aufschrei in seiner Hand. 

Nachdem er von dem wundervollen Hoch, welches ihn durchströmte langsam herunter auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkam, wurde ihm wieder klar, wo er sich befand und was passiert war. Peinlich berührt zog er die Beine wieder an den Körper und machte sich dahinter ganz klein.  
Etwas angewidert begutachtete er seine Hand, die deutliche Spuren seines ersten, selbst herbeigeführten Samenerguss zeigte. Der Trainer griff nach dem Handgelenk der beschmutzten Hand und hielt es Taekwoon vor sein Gesicht. 

„Und zum Schluss, wirst du deine Hand noch schön sauberlecken.“


	13. Taehyung / Jimin - Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+come swallowing  
+french kissing  
+oral fixation  
+oralsex  
+orgasm control  
+rimming  
+snowballing

Als Jimin den heutigen Raum mit einer Trainerin betrat, blinzelte er verwirrt. Denn in dem Raum saß niemand geringeres als sein Zimmernachbar und Freund Taehyung. Der schien von Jimins erscheinen mindestens genauso verwirrt, denn er vergaß kurzzeitig, dass es verlangt wurde den Blick unterwürfig gesenkt zu lassen, sobald ein Trainer den Raum betrat. Die Trainerin führte Jimin zu Taehyung, der vor einem großen bequemen Bett kniete. 

„Setzt euch beide auf das Bett.“, sagte die Trainerin und Jimin half Taehyung, sich aufzurichten, bevor sie dem Befehl nachkamen und sich auf dem Rand des Bettes niederließen. 

„Ihr fragt euch sicher gerade, wieso ihr heute zusammen unterrichtet werdet, habe ich recht?“, wollte die Frau lächelnd wissen und in der Tat hatte Taehyung, Jimin just in diesem Augenblick mental diese Frage geschickt gehabt. Sie sahen sich kurz ratlos an und wandten den Blick dann wieder zu der Trainerin.  
„Wir werden die gesamte Woche eure oralen Fähigkeiten trainieren. Für euch beide steht Oralsex sowie Rimming auf dem Stundenplan.“, erklärte sie knapp und Jimin riss den Mund auf. 

Sein Herz hatte vor Schreck einen Moment lang ausgesetzt, doch nun pumpte es wie verrückt Blut in sein Gesicht. Er errötete bis in die Haarspitzen.  
Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Er sollte Taehyung mit dem Mund verwöhnen? Und der Karakal würde an ihm üben? 

Er warf einen schüchternen Blick hinüber zu Taehyung. Dieser wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen.  
Jimin sah schnell weg. Gleich würde er diesen Mund... Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Du fängst an.“, sagte die Trainerin und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf Taehyung. Dieser grinste breit.  
„Mit vergnügen, Mistress.“, meinte er und wandte sich Jimin zu. 

„Ich werde euch heute ausnahmsweise bei euren Namen nennen, weil es so einfacher ist, euch zu sagen, was ihr machen sollt. Jimin knie dich aufs Bett und präsentier ihm deinen Hintern. Taehyung, du wirst dir sehr viel Zeit nehmen, Jimin mit deinem Mund vorzubereiten.“  
Jimin hätte vor Scham am liebsten die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. 

Taehyung war sein Freund. Er mochte ihn sehr, aber sie konnte doch nicht von ihnen verlangen, dass sie solche Dinge miteinander machten. Natürlich hatte er schonmal darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre mit Taehyung etwas in die Richtung zu tun. Ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln und vielleicht sogar mehr. Doch es war strengstens verboten, außerhalb der Trainingssessionen, irgendetwas unanständiges mit einem Klassenkameraden zu tun. Es gab überall Kameras und Verstöße gegen diese Regel wurden sehr hart bestraft. 

Taehyung hatte ihm mehr als einmal mental sehr eindeutige Bilder geschickt, was er gerne mit Jimin tun würde, wenn sie es dürften und bei jedem Einzelnen davon wäre er vor Scham fast gestorben. Taehyung konnte sich manche Dinge einfach zu detailliert vorstellen. 

Vor nicht mal einem Jahr hatte er Taehyung noch nicht einmal gemocht. Und nun, würde er seinen Mund gleich an einer seiner intimsten Stellen spüren.  
Jimins Herz pochte vor Aufregung rasend schnell in seiner Brust. Er kniete sich auf das Bett und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gewicht auf den Ellenbogen ruhte. Seine Lunte ragte wie ein Fragezeichen in die Luft.  
Taehyung befeuchtete seine Lippen und krabbelte näher an Jimin heran.

„Ich denke die Praktik ist selbsterklärend, ihr habt im Theorieunterricht schließlich schon gesehen, wie es gemacht wird. Fang an.“, sagte die Trainerin im Befehlston und Jimin hielt gespannt den Atem an. 

Taehyung kam noch näher und griff vorsichtig mit beiden Händen nach seinen Po. Jimin fühlte, wie die Backen, von den Händen, leicht auseinandergezogen wurden und dann, ganz plötzlich war da eine warme, feuchte Zunge, die über seine Rosette leckte. 

Jimin wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden. Es fühlte sich irgendwie schmutzig an, doch gleichzeitig so unendlich gut.  
Taehyung leckte erst ein paar Mal probeweise genau an seiner Öffnung, bevor er auch sanfte Küsse auf der Haut drum herum verteilte und spielerisch versuchte an der delikaten Haut dort zu knabbern. 

Jimin lief es abwechselnd heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Auf seinem gesamten Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.  
Er seufzte laut und kehlig auf, als Taehyung wieder dazu überging ihn zu Lecken. Mal waren es kleine kitzelnde Berührungen nur mit der Zungenspitze, dann wiederum übte er mehr Druck aus und benutzte die gesamte Zunge. Obszöne, feuchte Geräusche erfüllten den stillen Raum und Jimin spürte, wie seine Ohren vor Scham brannten. 

Eine von Taehyungs Händen wanderte zu der Stelle am unteren Teil des Rückens, wo Jimins Lunte mit dem Körper verbunden war. Er kraulte das kurze schwarze Haar dort. Jimin stöhne laut auf. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er an dieser Stelle so empfindlich war. 

Gleichzeitig drang Taehyungs Zungenspitze vorsichtig durch seinen engen Muskelring und kostete zum ersten Mal von seinem inneren.  
Jimin machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Er ließ den Kopf erschöpft auf seine Vorderarme sinken und schloss die Augen. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Es war die mit Abstand intimste Erfahrung, die er bisher in diesem Unterricht gemacht hatte. 

Sein Penis war, auch ohne das Taehyung ihn überhaupt berührt hatte hart und verlangte pochend um Aufmerksamkeit. Das Kribbeln in seinen Lenden wurde schlimmer und schlimmer, je länger Taehyung ihn mit seiner Zunge penetrierte.  
Natürlich konnte er mit ihr nicht so weit in ihn eindringen, wie Finger oder ein Toy es konnten, doch es fühlte sich dennoch atemberaubend an. 

„Okay das reicht, Jimin dreh dich auf den Rücken. Taehyung du wirst ihm jetzt einen blasen.“  
Jimin biss sich auf die Lippe und lies sich erst erschöpft auf die Seite fallen, bevor er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Taehyungs Blick fand seinen. 

/Na, besorge ich es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als würde es dir gut gefallen~/, sagte er nonverbal und Jimin wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war eine Nuance röter.  
/Grins nicht so selbstgefällig, verdammt./, entgegnete Jimin beschämt und Taehyungs Grinsen verbreiterte sich.  
Jimin spreizte seine Beine weiter, damit Taehyung seine Aufgabe besser würde erfüllen können. 

„Jimin, du fragst wie immer, um Erlaubnis kommen zu dürfen. Taehyung, sobald ich Jimin den Höhepunkt gestatte, wirst du dich soweit zurückziehen, dass du mit dem Mund nur noch die Spitze umschließt. Ich möchte, dass du Jimins Samen in deinem Mund sammelst und ihn mir zeigst. Dann werdet ihr euch küssen und euch das Sperma teilen. Habt ihr das beide verstanden?“ 

Die beiden Hybride nickten und antworteten beinahe zeitgleich mit den Worten: „Jawohl, Mistress.“ 

Taehyung sah Jimin mit einem so hungrigen Blick an, als hätte dieser seit Monaten nichts mehr gegessen. Er leckte sich wieder auffällig die Lippen. Dann senkte er den Kopf hinab und Jimin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sah, wie Taehyungs Mund immer näher kam. 

Als die warme, feuchte Höhle seine Erregung sanft umschloss, stöhnte Jimin laut auf. Denn es fühlte sich wirklich himmlisch an.  
Taehyung widmete erst seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der empfindlichen Spitze. Er leckte die ersten Lusttropfen mit der Zungenspitze weg, wie ein Kätzchen, dem man eine Schale Milch hingestellt hatte. 

Jimins Körper stand vor Lust wie unter Strom. Seine Hand zuckte auf dem Laken und er hob sie an, um sie in Taehyung weichen Haarschopf zu vergraben. Es war ein schwacher Versuch, irgendwie zu steuern, was Taehyung machte. Doch der Karakal leckte und saugte in seinem eigenen Tempo an ihm. Umspielte seinen Schaft mit der Zunge als wäre sein Penis ein besonders leckerer Lutscher.  
Jimin keuchte und wand sich unter seinem Freund. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Taehyung ihn noch weiter aufnahm und fester saugte. 

Warum konnte der andere das so gut?  
Wieso trieb er ihn so leicht mit diesem sündigen Mund in den Wahnsinn? 

Jimins Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Das Kribbeln in seinen Lenden war kaum mehr zum Aushalten, er stand so kurz vor der Klippe, von der es kein Zurück mehr geben würde. 

„Darf ich bitte kommen, Mistress?“, keuchte er angestrengt, als Taehyung dazu überging den Kopf schneller auf und ab zu bewegen. Die Zunge dabei fest gegen die Stelle genau unter der Eichel gedrückt.  
„Komm, Jimin.“, sagte die Trainerin nur kurz angebunden und Taehyung hielt in seinem tun inne. Er saugte noch ein paar Mal an Jimins Spitze, bis dieser der unbeschreiblichen Lust nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er kam mit einem erstickten Schrei in Taehyungs Mund. 

Seine Hand zog so fest an den Haaren des Karakals, dass er sich sicher war er würde jeden Moment ein paar der davon herausreißen. Taehyungs Kehle entfloh ein zufriedenes Grollen, als er sanft an Jimin saugte bis dieser von dem Hoch des Orgasmus wieder hinab ins hier und jetzt sank. 

Taehyung richtete sich auf, krabbelte zum Rand des Bettes und öffnete seinen Mund, um der Trainerin den Samenerguss des Pumas zu zeigen.  
„Gut gemacht, Taehyung.“, nickte sie zufrieden und Taehyung schloss den Mund wieder um zu Jimin zurückzukehren. Dieser sah erschöpft aber glücklich zu seinem Freund auf. Als er sich auf ihn legte und sanft sein Gesicht mit den Händen umschloss, flatterte ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen umher. 

Taehyung legte seine Lippen sanft auf Jimins und dieser war überrascht, wie weich und feucht sie waren. Es war ihr erster Kuss und Jimin hätte nie geglaubt, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde, seinen Freund zu küssen.  
Taehyungs angenehmer Geruch drang ihm in die Nase und er atmete ihn tief ein. Er mochte Taehyung wirklich und war plötzlich unendlich froh, diese Unterrichtsstunde mit ihm gemeinsam zu haben. Er war sich sicher, dass es sich mit einem anderen seiner Klassenkameraden nicht so gut angefühlt hätte. 

Jimin öffnete seinen Mund, um dem anderen Einlass zu gewähren, und er stöhnte laut auf, als er den salzigen Geschmack seines eigenen Höhepunkts auf der Zunge des Karakals schmeckte.  
Der Kuss war lang und intensiv und wurde immer nur kurz unterbrochen, damit sie wieder zu Atem kamen. Jimin hätte noch stundenlang so mit ihm daliegen und ihn küssen können, doch leider war ihre Trainerin da und hatte andere Pläne. 

„Das reicht jetzt, ihr beide.“  
Sie trennten sich widerwillig voneinander und Jimin spürte, durch die Gefühle die Taehyung ihm sendete, dass es genauso fühlte.  
„Das war wirklich gut. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe Jimin.“  
Taehyung biss sich schelmisch grinsend auf die Unterlippe. 

/Bereit, es mir richtig zu besorgen, Chimchim?/, fragte er und wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. Jimin lächelte. Er war zwar erschöpft von der körperlichen Anstrengung, aber er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Taehyung die gleiche Lust zu bereiten.  
/Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nicht mehr so selbstgefällig grinsen./, erwiderte er mit einem ehrgeizigen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Taehyungs Blick schickte einen Schauer der Lust durch seinen Körper. Dann drehte er sich um, kniete sich auf das Bett und präsentierte Jimin seinen Hintern, damit dieser den Gefallen erwidern konnte.


	14. Wonho - Needleplay / Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bloodplay  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+gynecological examination chair  
+handjob  
+masturbation  
+medical fetishism  
+needleplay  
+painplay  
+praise kink  
+safeword using  
+Wartenberg wheel

Hoseok sah sich in dem Raum um, in den er gebracht worden war. Alles hier sah nach dem typischen Arbeitsplatz eines Arztes aus und ein unangenehmer Schauer sorgte dafür, dass sich die feinen Härchen auf seinem Körper aufstellten.  
Die Tür ging auf und ein schlanker, junger Mann mit Brille betrat den Raum. Hoseok sank hinab auf die Knie. 

„Komm, setz dich auf den Stuhl hier.“, meinte der Trainer, der mit seinem Arztkittel eher wie ein Doktor wirkte. Hoseok krabbelte über den Boden bis zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er Platz nehmen wollte und er schluckte nervös.  
Es war einer dieser Stühle, auf denen Frauen normalerweise untersucht wurden. Er setzte sich darauf und hob unsicher die Beine an, um sie auf den Fußstützen links und rechts abzulegen. 

Der Trainer sammelte in der Zwischenzeit alles zusammen, was er für die Session benötigte und als er mit einem sterilen Tablett aus Metall zu Hoseok zurückkam, schluckte dieser. Auf dem Tablett befanden sich ausschließlich Dinge, die er von einem Besuch beim Arzt kannte. 

Was würde der Inhalt der heutigen Stunde sein? 

Als hätte der Trainer die Frage in seinen Gedanken gelesen, setzte er sich auf einen Hocker, zwischen Hoseoks gespreizte Beine und sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. „Deine heutige Stunde, steht ganz unter dem Thema Needleplay.“, begann er sanft und Hoseok rutschte das Herz in die Hose.  
„Sag mir, was du darüber weißt, Sklave.“  
Hoseok schluckte. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die Trainingsvideos, die sie zu dem Thema gesehen hatten und allein die Erinnerung daran machte ihm angst.  
„B-beim Needleplay, wird die Haut mit Nadeln durchstochen. Beim Rausziehen der Nadeln blutet man häufig...“, seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und der Trainer sah ihn aufmerksam an. 

„Hast du Angst vor den Nadeln?“, fragte er und Hoseok nickte.  
„Also gut, ich werde versuchen, dir ein wenig von deiner Angst zu nehmen, in Ordnung? Ich habe deine Akte vor der Stunde studiert und du hast schon weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen ertragen. Vielleicht macht dir das Mut?“  
Hoseok zitterte, er kaute auf nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Ich möchte, dass du es zumindest versuchst, Sklave.“ 

Der Trainer griff neben sich und nahm etwas in die Hand, das er Hoseok zeigte. Es war eine Reihe von fünf, einzeln verpackten Nadeln, die in durchsichtigen Kanülen steckten.  
„Diese Nadeln hier, sind einfach Einmalkanülen, wie sie bei Klinikspielen oft verwendet werden. Der Einstich schmerzt nicht mehr, als bei einer gewöhnlichen Blutabnahme, allerdings müssen wir in dieser Stunde eher, delikatere Stellen deiner Haut damit durchstechen.“  
Während er sprach, nahm er Hoseoks schlaffen Penis sanft in eine warme Hand und streichelte ihn. 

„Nach etwa zehn der Nadeln, verfällt dein Körper in einen Endorphinrausch und der Schmerz lässt dann deutlich nach. Wenn du es bis dahin schaffst, ist der Rest eigentlich ein Klacks.“  
Hoseok sah auf die kleinen Nadeln in der Hand des Mannes. Er schluckte.  
„W-ie viele Nadeln muss ich denn... aushalten, u-m zu bestehen, Master?“, flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme und der junge Mann lächelte. 

„Gefordert sind insgesamt zwanzig. Ich würde sechszehn von ihnen, hier platzieren.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen einmal die komplette Unterseite von Hoseoks Penis entlang. Von der empfindlichen Stelle genau unterhalb der Eichel bis hinab zu seinen Hoden.  
„Ich werde dabei immer nur die oberste Hautschicht durchstechen. Die anderen vier Nadeln, sind für die Brustwarzen bestimmt, je eine wird horizontal und vertikal gestochen.“  
Hoseok wimmerte allein bei der Vorstellung. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. 

„Wenn es dir hilft, kann ich dir die Augen verbinden.“, schlug der Trainer vor, doch Hoseok schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf. Die Angst würde nur zunehmen, wenn er nicht sehen konnte, was der Mann mit ihm machte. 

„Du kannst diese Session wie immer abbrechen. Dieses Mal ist es weniger der Schmerz, sondern die Angst, die du ertragen musst. Wollen wir beginnen?“  
Hoseok stöhnte leise. Die Hand an seiner langsam aufkeimenden Erregung fühlte sich so gut an. Aber immer wenn sein Blick auf die eingepackten Nadeln auf dem Tablett fiel, drehte sich ihm beinahe der Magen um. 

„Ich werde deine Beine und auch die Hüfte mit diesen Lederriemen hier an dem Stuhl fixieren. Wenn du zu viel Bewegungsspielraum hast, kann das ansonsten böse enden. Wir haben für diese Prüfung kein Zeitlimit, du bittest mich, um jede einzelne Nadel und gibst das Tempo damit an, verstanden?“  
Hoseok nickte schwach. „Jawohl, Master.“, stammelte er ängstlich und sah dabei zu, wie der Mann erst die beiden Unterschenkel fixierte, bevor er einen breiten Ledergurt um seine Taille zog. Hoseok konnte den Unterkörper, so gefesselt nicht mehr bewegen, er war jedoch froh darüber, dass seine Hände offenbar frei blieben. 

Er sah zu, wie der Trainer sich Handschuhe anzog und nach einem Nervenrad auf dem Tablett griff. Mit so einem Wartenbergrad stimulierten Ärzte normalerweise bestimmte Hautregionen, um das Schmerzempfinden zu testen.  
Der Trainer setzte das Nervenrad an Hoseoks Oberschenkelinnenseite an und rollte einmal damit bis hoch zu seinem Schritt. Dann wiederholte er die Prozedur auf der anderen Seite. 

Hoseok kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Schmerz war auszuhalten, doch die Angst vor dem noch Kommenden blieb. Der Trainer griff wieder nach seinem Penis und lies die spitzen Stacheln des Rades nun auch über die empfindliche Unterseite rollen.  
Hoseok zischte, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. An einer so delikaten Stelle war das Rad äußerst unangenehm. Besonders als der Mann ein paar Mal mit dem Rad über seine Eichel rollte, konnte Hoseok ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der Trainer streichelte ihn, während der gesamten Prozedur mit der linken Hand, während die rechte, ihn mit dem gemeinen Nervenrad folterte. Der Kontrast zwischen Schmerz und Lust, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.  
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Sklave.“, lobte ihn der Trainer nach der minutenlang andauernden Tortur und Erleichterung durchströmte Hoseoks Körper. Die tierische Seite in ihm freute sich immer über die seltenen Momente, in denen er von einem der strengen Trainer gelobt wurde. 

Die Erleichterung über die überstandene süße Folter verschwand jedoch beinahe sofort. Denn der Trainer griff als Nächstes nach einer Flasche mit Desinfektionsmittel und sprühte seinen mittlerweile steifen Penis großzügig damit ein. Das Glied bog sich heiß und hart seinem Bauch entgegen und Hoseok beobachtete jede kleine Bewegung des Trainers vor ihm. 

Dieser stellte das Desinfektionsmittel weg und griff nach der ersten von insgesamt vier Reihen eingepackter Nadeln. Er drückte die erste Kanüle aus der Verpackung und zeigte sie Hoseok. Dann nahm er die durchsichtige Kappe ab und packte eine Stelle der dünnen Haut an der Unterseite seines Schaftes mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er sah Hoseok aufmerksam und wartend an. 

Der Fuchs biss sich ängstlich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände waren eiskalt.  
„Bitte, tun sie es, Master.“, flüsterte er zitternd. Der Trainer war hochkonzentriert, als er die Nadel ansetzte und die Haut, die er gepackt hielt, durchstach.  
Hoseok entfloh ein schmerzerfülltes winseln. Es tat weh. Wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie er es vermutet hatte. 

Er richtete sich etwas weiter auf, um an sich selbst hinabschauen zu können und da sah er die Nadel, die sich gegen die Unterseite seines Penis schmiegte.  
Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, während der Trainer die zweite Nadel aus der Verpackung holte und wieder eine Hautfalte griff, nur wenige Millimeter unter der ersten Nadel. 

Er versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er hatte bereits eine Nadel geschafft. Er musste seine Angst in den Griff bekommen, sonst würde er diese Session niemals bestehen.  
„Bitte, die nächste, Master.“, entfuhr es ihm, mutiger als er sich fühlte und der Trainer nickte und setzte die zweite Nadel parallel zu der ersten. 

„Urgh!“  
Hoseoks Fingernägel kratzten verzweifelt nach halt suchend, über die Armlehnen des Stuhls.  
„Sehr gut machst du das.“, sagte der Trainer und rieb mit dem Daumen der linken Hand sanft über den Punkt genau unter der Eichel. Hoseok stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. 

Die Einstichstellen schmerzten, doch die Hand an seinem Penis vertrieb den unangenehmen Schmerz und ersetzte ihn durch Lust. Die Angst vor den Nadeln blieb jedoch.  
Tapfer ertrug er vier weitere Nadeln.  
Der Trainer arbeitete sich immer weiter seinen Schaft hinab. Hoseok konnte nicht mehr zwischen seine Beine schauen. Der Anblick der vielen Nadeln, die in seiner delikaten Haut steckten, raubte ihm den Atem und ließ die Angst in ihm immer weiter hochkochen. 

Als er spürte, wie der Trainer erneut eine Hautfalte packte, dieses Mal genau an der empfindlichen Stelle unterhalb der Eichel wurde Hoseok übel.  
Die Tränen, welche schon seit geraumer Zeit in seinen Augen gebrannt hatten, suchten sich endlich ihren Weg sein Gesicht hinab, als er mit zitternder Stimme nach der nächsten Nadel verlangte. 

Er schrie auf. An dieser Stelle war der Schmerz deutlich intensiver. 

Er keuchte. Angestrengt versuchte er, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und es zu ertragen. Wenn es stimmte, was der Trainer gesagt hatte, musste er nur noch ein paar Nadeln durchhalten, bevor die Endorphine ihm den schlimmsten Schmerz nehmen würden. Nur noch ein bisschen. Er sah hinab. Die Angst in ihm überflutete ihn und benebelte seine Sinne. 

„Rot!“, entfuhr es ihm wimmernd. Der Trainer legte die Nadel, welche er gerade ausgepackt hatte schnell beiseite.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du abbrechen willst?“, fragte er nach und Hoseok nickte schluchzend.  
„Ja, Rot. Rot. Bitte,...“ 

Der Trainer nickte und beeilte sich die Nadeln so schnell und gleichzeitig vorsichtig er konnte zu ziehen. Ein paar der Einstichstellen begannen zu bluten und Hoseok schlug sich schluchzend die Hände vor das Gesicht. Er hatte noch nie zuvor eine Session abbrechen müssen. Doch die Angst vor den Nadeln, hatte schlussendlich über ihn gesiegt.  
Nachdem sämtliche Nadeln entfernt waren, griff der Trainer sanft nach Hoseoks Hand und legte sie um seinen schmerzenden Penis. 

„Hier, streichel dich ein bisschen. Ich löse deine Fesseln.“, sagte er und Hoseok spürte kurz darauf wie der Widerstand gegen seinen Bauch und um die Beine nachließ.  
Er bewegte die Hand vorsichtig über die geschundene Haut seines Glieds und seufzte wohlig auf, als die Erregung endlich über die Scham siegte. Die Scham davor, zu schwach gewesen zu sein, um diese Prüfung zu bestehen.

Er hatte sich vor anderen Trainees immer damit gebrüstet, bisher noch keinen einzigen Eintrag auf seiner Mankoliste zu haben.  
Er wischte sich mit der Hand störrisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch es kamen immer wieder welche nach.  
Der Trainer hob vorsichtig seine Beine von den Schienen und setzte Hoseok damit aufrechter hin. Dann zog er den Hybrid nah an seinen Körper und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. 

„Du warst sehr tapfer.“, sagte er ernst und Hoseok schluchzte.  
„A-ber ich habe es nicht ge-schafft.“ 

Der Trainer, der wie Hoseok es bemerkte, irgendwann in der Zwischenzeit seine Handschuhe ausgezogen haben musste, kraulte ihn vorsichtig hinter einem Ohr.  
„Du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen. Du hast in deinem Jahrgang bisher als einziges, noch keinen Mankoeintrag gehabt. Irgendwann findet jeder seine Grenzen, das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst, hörst du?“ 

Hoseoks schmiegte sich an den fremden Mann vor sich. Noch nie zuvor war einer der Trainer derart nett zu ihm gewesen. Insbesondere, wenn man bedachte, dass er eigentlich eine Strafe verdiente, weil er die Prüfung hatte abbrechen müssen.  
„Es gehört sehr viel Mut dazu, sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Du hast das wirklich, gut gemacht.“  
Der Trainer ging einen Schritt zurück, packte ihn bei den Schultern und lächelte ihn an. 

„Ich erlaube dir hiermit einen Höhepunkt.“ Hoseok runzelte die Stirn.  
„Warum belohnt ihr mich, Master? Das habe ich gar nicht verdient...“, flüsterte er mit rosa Wangen und der Trainer lachte.  
„In meinen Augen hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient. Also los, komm für mich.“ Hoseok sah hinab auf die Hand, welche noch immer locker um seine Erregung geschlossen war. Sie war leicht blutig und er verzog unglücklich das Gesicht.  
Auch wenn er davon überzeugt war, es eigentlich nicht verdient zu haben, würde er sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.


	15. Taehyung - Prostata Milking / Coming Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+anal fingering  
+begging  
+coming untouched  
+coming without permission  
+prostate milking  
+mentioned waxplay

Taehyung wurde von einer Trainerin in ein Zimmer gebracht und er sah sich unsicher um. Es war eine seiner ersten Stunden überhaupt und er war ein wenig nervös und nicht wie sonst dazu aufgelegt, große Sprüche zu klopfen. 

„Leg dich auf das Bett, Sklave.“, wies ihn die Trainerin an und Taehyung ging hinüber zu dem Bett, welches den Großteil des Raumes einnahm. Er legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die bequeme Matratze und sah hinüber zu der Frau, die ihm heute in diesem dämmrig beleuchteten Zimmer etwas beibringen würde. 

Sie kramte in einer Schublade und kam mit ein paar Handschuhen und einer Tube Gleitmittel zum Bett zurück. Als sie sich lächelnd neben ihm aufs Bett setzte, beruhigte Taehyung sich etwas. Sie sah eigentlich ganz nett aus und auch die Art, wie sie den Befehl eben gegeben hatte, war im Vergleich zu den vorherigen Stunden freundlicher gewesen.  
Sie hatte blond gefärbte Haare, die etwa kinnlang waren, große Augen, eine Stupsnase und volle Lippen. Sie war jünger als die Trainer und Trainerinnen, die er bisher in der Woche gehabt hatte. 

„Spreiz die Beine für mich.“, wies sie ihn an und Taehyung stellte die Füße auf der Matratze ab und spreizte die Schenkel. Sie streifte sich die Handschuhe über.  
„Erzähl mir von den anderen Sessionen, die du in deiner ersten Woche gehabt hast.“, sagte sie und Taehyung sah sie überrascht an.  
Konnte sie das nicht einfach in seiner Akte nachlesen?  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. 

„Ich, ähm, in der ersten Session, habe ich mich zum ersten Mal mit Erlaubnis streicheln dürfen, Mistress.“, erklärte er und die Trainerin hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das erste Mal mit Erlaubnis, heißt nicht, dass es wirklich dein erstes Mal war, richtig?“  
Taehyung grinste schief. „Hmm, nein, ich hab mich vorher schon ein paar Mal unerlaubt befriedigt und bin dafür jedes Mal über dem Balken gelandet, Mistress.“  
Er biss sich unsicher auf der Unterlippe herum. Die Trainerin schien jedoch nicht verärgert, sondern eher belustigt von seiner ehrlichen Art.  
„Und hat es sich besser angefühlt, als du es endlich offiziell durftest?“, fragte sie neugierig, doch der Karakal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist seltsam , wenn jemand mir dabei zusieht. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür, aber man kann sich auch nicht wirklich fallen lassen. Außerdem musste ich, als ich soweit war um Erlaubnis bitten und das war komisch.“ 

Taehyung wandte den Blick ab und die Trainerin lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Sessionen mit einem Dioptas sind irgendwie amüsant, ihr habt viel komplexere Gedankengänge.“  
Taehyung verzog den Mund zu einem weiteren schiefen Grinsen. „Ja, ich weiß selbst, dass ich toll bin.“, sagte er selbstbewusst und die Trainerin setzte eine gespielt böse Miene auf.  
„Denk dran, wir sind in einer Session und eigentlich redest du nur, wenn ich dich etwas frage, Sklave.“  
Taehyung biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hasste es, sich unterwerfen zu müssen. Die angenehme lockere Stimmung war im Nu wie weggeblasen und er seufzte: „Jawohl, Mistress.“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte.  
Sie sah ihn traurig an. „Ich wünschte manchmal auch, es liefe anders.“, sagte sie leise und Taehyung zog eine Grimasse. 

„Was haben sie in den anderen beiden Sessionen mit dir gemacht?“, fragte sie.  
„An meinem zweiten Tag bin ich mit der Gerte gezüchtigt worden, Mistress.“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Aber ich bin schon so oft geschlagen worden, dass es echt nix besonderes war.“, fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. „Und gestern hat man mich an einem Tisch festgebunden und Kerzenwachs über mich geträufelt. Das war nicht so angenehm.“, flüsterte er und die Trainerin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wieso? Hat es sehr wehgetan?“  
Taehyung schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber das Feuer hat mir angst gemacht, Mistress.“, beantwortete er ehrlich die Frage und die Frau nickte verstehend.  
„Es gibt viele Hybride, die sich vor Feuer fürchten.“, erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Die heutige Session, wird hoffentlich angenehmer für dich. Sag, hast du schon mal was in dich eingeführt? Einen Finger oder etwas anderes?“, wollte sie wissen und Taehyungs Herz machte einen nervösen Hüpfer. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gut. Dann werde ich besonders vorsichtig sein. Auf deinem Plan heute steht, Prostata Milking.“, sagte sie und Taehyung runzelte die Stirn. 

„Die Prostata ist dieser mysteriöse Punkt, der sich angeblich so gut anfühlen soll oder?“, fragte der Hybrid und die Trainerin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, eine Frage zu stellen. Aber ja, du hast recht.“, sagte sie streng und Taehyung biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Verzeihung, Mistress.“, flüsterte er und ihr Mundwinkel zuckte. Scheinbar konnte sie ihm nicht lange böse sein. 

„Ich werde jetzt erst einen und dann zwei Finger in dich einführen und deine Prostata stimulieren. Das Ziel der Stunde ist es, dass du zum Höhepunkt kommst, ohne das wir deinen Penis berühren. Da es bei einer Prostata Massage sehr schwer ist, zu erkennen, wann genau der Höhepunkt eintritt, ist es dir heute ausnahmsweise erlaubt, einfach zu kommen, ohne um Erlaubnis bitten zu müssen. Hast du das verstanden, Sklave?“, fragte sie und Taehyung nickte neugierig.  
„Jawohl, Mistress.“, beantwortete er lediglich die Frage und sie nickte. 

„Entspann dich, die Finger werden sich zu Beginn unangenehm anfühlen und es wird vielleicht sogar ein bisschen weh tun, aber wenn du die Muskeln entspannt lässt, wird das unangenehme Gefühl bald verschwinden.“ 

Taehyung holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sein vor Nervosität klopfendes Herz ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er hörte, wie die Trainerin die Tube mit dem Gel aufmachte und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ihr dabei zu wie sie eine großzügige Portion des durchsichtigen Gels auf dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand verteilte. 

„Das wird sich jetzt ein bisschen kalt anfühlen.“, warnte sie ihn vor, als sie die Hand zwischen seine Beine zu der engen Öffnung führte. Er zuckte trotz der Warnung kurz zusammen. Das mit dem entspannt bleiben, war leichter gesagt als getan. 

Er spürte einen kalten Finger an seiner Rosette. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, als die Trainerin ein paar Mal darüber strich, bevor sie schließlich Druck ausübte. Der enge Muskelring weitete sich und Taehyung spürte, wie der erste Finger gleich bis zum zweiten Gelenk in ihn hineinglitt.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nicht sicher ob er das Gefühl mochte oder nicht. Die Trainerin zog den Finger immer wieder ein Stück heraus, nur um ihn kurz darauf langsam und vorsichtig ein bisschen tiefer hinein zu schieben.  
Als der Finger ganz in seinem inneren verschwunden war, krümmte sie ihn vorsichtig und entlockte Taehyung damit ein Keuchen. Sie hatte einen Punkt in ihm berührt, der das unangenehm drückende Gefühl komplett in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatte. 

Die Trainerin lächelte wissend, zog ihren Finger jedoch zurück, um anschließend mit zweien zurückzukommen.  
Taehyung entfuhr ein unglücklicher Laut. Das fühlte sich deutlich unangenehmer an. Auch wenn die Trainerin langsam und sanft vorging, brannte und drückte es. Ihm war absolut schleierhaft, wie jemand dieses Gefühl genießen konnte, bis die Trainerin erneut die Finger in ihm krümmte und nun mit beiden Fingerkuppen gegen eine Stelle tief in ihm drückte. 

Taehyung zuckte und ein überraschtes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Er spürte, wie die Trainerin begann, die beiden Finger zu spreizen und damit in ihn zu stoßen. Die ersten paar Male fühlte er dabei ein ziehen, doch immer wenn die Fingerspitzen wieder gegen den Punkt in seinem inneren drückten, war es als würde er unter Strom stehen.  
Ein angenehmer Schauer breitete sich in ihm aus. Er stöhnte und seufzte lauter, als die Frau damit begann energischer über den Punkt zu reiben. Das Gefühl schickte kribbelnde Wärme in seine Lendengegend und ehe Taehyung sich versah, wölbte sich sein Penis seinem Bauch entgegen.

Seine Hände krallten sich neben dem Körper in das weiche, weiße Laken um sich davon abzuhalten, die Hand um die harte Erregung zu legen und sie im Takt der stoßenden Finger zu bewegen.  
Seine Beine zitterten und er öffnete die Schenkel weiter. Er stieß hilflos mit seiner Hüfte in die Luft, doch konnte ihm das keine Linderung verschaffen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein Verlangen immer weiter in ihm aufbaute, doch der erlösende Moment, der ihn über die Schwelle befördern würde, blieb einfach aus und sorgte stattdessen für ein Gefühl von Frustration. 

Er wimmerte.  
„Bitte...“, bettelte er und stieß erneut mit der Hüfte in die Luft.  
Die Trainerin lächelte. „Du machst das ganz ausgezeichnet. Nur noch ein bisschen länger.“ 

Sie stieß schneller und heftiger in ihn und Taehyung wand sich auf dem Bett. Er drückte den Rücken durch und kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt, der Weg bis zur Erlösung war deutlich länger und anstrengender, als an dem Abend, an dem er sich einfach hatte streicheln dürfen. 

Taehyung atmete schwer. Er war kurz davor, sich gegen den Befehl aufzulehnen und seine heiße Erektion in die Hand zu nehmen. Er war sich sicher, er würde nur einige wenige Striche benötigen, um zu kommen. Er war so nah an seinem Höhepunkt, dass es beinahe schmerzte, seine nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiende Erregung zu ignorieren.  
Dann ohne eine Vorwarnung wurde das Gefühl in ihm so intensiv, dass er heiser aufschrie. Der Höhepunkt brach über ihn hinein und es fühlte sich ganz anders an, als alles, was er je zuvor gefühlt hatte. 

Das Sperma schoss nicht wie sonst bei einem Höhepunkt aus ihm heraus, sondern es lief langsam und träge seinen zuckenden Schaft hinab.  
Taehyung keuchte, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich immer wieder um die Finger in ihm zusammen und die Trainerin stimulierte die Prostata durch den gesamten unendlich lang erscheinenden Orgasmus hindurch. 

Taehyung stand vor Anstrengung der Schweiß auf der Stirn und als die Trainerin schließlich ihre Finger aus ihm heraus zog, lächelte er sie dankbar aber erschöpft an.  
„Hat sich das gut angefühlt?“, fragte sie sanft und Taehyung schluckte. Sein ganzer Mund war vom vielen Stöhnen ganz trocken.  
„Jawohl, Mistress.“


	16. Wonho / Jooheon / Hyunwoo - Omorashi Contest / Desperation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bladder control  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+forced holding  
+forced pee drinking  
+forced urination  
+holding  
+human urinal  
+omorashi  
+omorashi contest  
+pain  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sexual games  
+teasing  
+watersports

Als Hoseok in das Zimmer für seine heutige Session gebracht wurde, stellte er erfreut fest, dass zwei seiner Schulkameraden Hyunwoo und Jooheon bereits in dem Raum warteten. 

/Hey Leute./, begrüßte er die beiden und diese wedelten zur Begrüßung mit ihren Ruten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Hoseok eine Session mit anderen Hybriden gehabt hatte, doch es kam leider nur verhältnismäßig selten vor.  
Mit Hyunwoo hatte er einmal eine sehr erregende Stunde gehabt in der sie gegenseitig das sogenannte ‚Rimming‘ üben sollten. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief ihn, als er daran zurückdachte, wie heftig er an dem Tag zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.  
Mit Jooheon hatte er damals sowohl Zungenküssen als auch Oralsex üben müssen. Hyunwoo war zwar ein Citrin mit den Genen eines Rottweilers, doch aufgrund seiner Begabung für die menschliche Sprache war er in Hoseoks Klasse versetzt worden. Jooheon war wie er selbst ein Dioptas und hatte die Gene eines Rotfuchses. 

Die Trainerin, die Hoseok ins Zimmer gebracht hatte, deutete auf einen niedrigen Stuhl, auf welchen er sich setzen sollte und Hoseok nahm neben den beiden anderen Platz.  
/Wisst ihr schon, was sie mit uns machen?/, fragte er die anderen, als er ihnen einen nervösen Blick zuwarf, doch beide schüttelten kaum sichtbar mit dem Kopf. Die Trainerin ging zum Tisch, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine weitere Trainerin hereinkam. Im Gegensatz zur Ersten hatte sie keine schwarzen, sondern, braun gefärbte lange Haare. Beide trugen, weiße Kittel und darunter Bluse und Rock. 

„Ah, Dasom ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir den Wettkampf zusammen beaufsichtigen.“, lachte die Frau und die zweite Trainerin erwiderte ihr lachen.  
„Wie schön, wir hatten wirklich schon lange keine Session mehr zusammen, Hyolyn.“ Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich kurz und plauderten über nebensächliches, während sie aus einem Schrank einige Flaschen mit einer bräunliches Flüssigkeit hervorholten.

Hoseok überlegte währenddessen aufgrund der Aussage, was die Frau mit Wettkampf gemeint haben könnte.  
Sie kamen auf klackernden Schuhen vor den drei Hybriden vor sich zum stehen und stellten je eine große Flasche vor jedem auf.  
„So, meine lieben Sklaven. Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, denn diese Session wird ohnehin länger dauern als andere. Wie ihr seht, habe ich jedem von euch eine schöne, große Flasche Tee hingestellt. Der Tee schmeckt zugegeben nicht besonders gut, aber er treibt nun mal schneller als Wasser und wir wollen schließlich nicht bis morgen früh hier sitzen.“ 

Sie lachte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Kollegin fiel in ihr lachen mit ein. Als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr sie fort: „Ihr habt eine Viertelstunde Zeit die komplette Flasche auszutrinken und danach~“  
Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an bevor sie gleichzeitig den Satz beendeten.  
„Warten wir~“  
Die Hybride wechselten verwirrte Blicke miteinander. 

„Diese Prüfung ist ein kleiner Wettbewerb, zwischen euch dreien. Wer von euch hält am längsten durch, sich nicht einzupinkeln, hmm? Der erste von euch, der aufgibt, bekommt einen Mankoeintrag und darf von dem Gewinner am Ende als Toilette benutzt werden. Dem zweiten werden strickte Richtlinien auferlegt, wie oft er im nächsten Monat täglich auf die Toilette gehen darf. Außerdem gibt es bis zu zehn Strafsessionen, in denen die Blase gezielt mit einem Katheter trainiert wird. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?“ 

Die Hybride senkten alle die Köpfe und alle drei antworteten beinahe zeitgleich mit: „Jawohl, Mistress.“  
Die Frauen klatschten in die Hände.  
„Dann auf, auf, brav austrinken.“ 

Hoseok, griff wie die beiden anderen nach der Flasche vor sich, schraubte sie auf und schnüffelte kurz daran. Es roch zum Glück nach gewöhnlichem Tee, doch er war sich sicher, die diabolischen Frauen hatten der Mixtur irgendetwas hinzugefügt, was den Harndrang anregen würde. Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank die ersten Schlucke.  
Angewidert verzogen alle drei Hybride beinahe zeitgleich das Gesicht, denn dass Getränk war sehr bitter. Die Frauen lachten, als sie die Reaktion sahen.  
Hoseok versuchte, sich die Flüssigkeit gut einzuteilen, denn immerhin hatten sie eine Viertelstunde Zeit zum Leeren der Flasche. Je mehr er in den letzten Minuten trank, desto länger würde er anschließend durchhalten müssen. Als er zu seinen beiden Klassenkameraden hinüberschaute, sah er, dass diese scheinbar genau die gleiche Idee hatten.  
Eine Viertelstunde später waren alle Flaschen leer. 

„Oh ich vergaß, zu erwähnen, dass wir alle zehn Minuten einige Male auf eure Blase drücken werden, um den Prozess ein wenig zu beschleunigen.“, sagte die Trainerin mit dem Namen Hyolyn lächelnd und stellte den Timer auf zehn Minuten.  
„Für die meisten Sklaven wird es bei diesem speziellen Tee ab einer halben Stunde unangenehm. Mal sehen, wie eisern ihr durchhaltet. Wenn ihr alle eine ganze Stunde schafft, gibt es keinen dritten Platz, doch ich bezweifle, dass dem so sein wird.“, sagte Dasom und Hyolyn fügte noch hinzu: „Ihr dürft gern die Muskeln anspannen und euch auf den Stühlen winden. Wenn der Timer geht, wird sich auf den Rand des Stuhls gesetzt und die Blase wird uns bereitwillig entgegengestreckt, sonst gibt es ein Glas zusätzlich aus dieser vierten Flasche hier.“ 

Sie tätschelte eine Flasche die noch auf dem Tisch stand und die Hybride nickten alle stumm. Die beiden Frauen begannen wieder damit sich über ganz belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten. Wie so oft behielten die Trainerinnen recht, musste Hoseok zerknirscht feststellen. Die ersten beiden zehn Minuten Timer kamen und gingen. Die Frauen hatten große Freude dabei ihre behandschuhten Finger gemein von außen gegen die schon gut gefüllten Blasen der Hybride zu drücken. 

Hyunwoo zuckte einmal zurück, als eine der Frauen ganz besonders fest drückte und bekam gleich ein hochvolles Glas Tee aufgebrummt, welches er mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck herunterwürgte.  
Jooheon und Hoseok beobachteten ihn mitfühlend dabei und versuchten ihm nonverbal Mut zu machen. Hoseok spannte immer wieder die Beckenbodenmuskeln an und versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber die Gespräche der beiden Frauen drehten sich um Themen die er nicht verstand und der Raum gab nichts her, was auch nur die geringste Ablenkung lieferte. 

Der Timer ging ein drittes Mal und alle Hybride rutschten mit dem Po an den Rand des Stuhls und lehnten den Oberkörper zurück, so dass der Unterleib den gemeinen Fingern der Trainerinnen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Sie kamen zu ihnen hinüber und wie zuvor wurde bei jedem von ihnen zehn grausame Mal auf die volle Blase gedrückt.  
Hoseok war dieses Mal als letztes dran, doch das Keuchen und Stöhnen der beiden anderen, zeigte ihm, dass auch sie bereits am Limit standen. Hyolyn beugte sich zu ihm rüber und legte die drei längsten Finger ihrer Hand genau auf die Stelle, an der sich Hoseoks Blase befand. Dann drückte sie. 

Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.  
Hoseok kniff den Atem anhaltend die Augen gequält zusammen.  
Siebenmal. Achtmal. Beim neunten Mal zuckte er, ohne das er es kontrollieren konnte zurück.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe, hat dieser Sklave hier noch Durst, Dasom.“ 

Die kichernde Frau schüttete dem verzweifelten Hybriden ein hochvolles Glas ein und er trank es mit Tränen in den Augen tapfer aus.  
„Hmm, ihm scheint das Ganze besser zu gefallen, als den beiden anderen.“, bemerkte Hyolyn als sie grinsend auf Hoseoks langsam aufkeimende Erregung deutete.  
Der Fuchs schämte sich unsagbar. Wieso nur erregte es ihn, so dringend auf die Toilette zu müssen? War es der Schmerz? Oder die Demütigung und Hilflosigkeit? 

Viel zu schnell gingen die nächsten zehn Minuten vorbei und Hoseok wollte am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie dieses Mal bei ihm mit dem Drücken begannen. Er wusste nicht, wie es ihm gelang, doch er hielt es durch und auch Jooheon, schaffte es vor Schmerz stöhnend.  
Hyunwoo hatte hingegen nicht so viel Glück. Die sadistische Trainerin hatte erst einige wenige Male zugedrückt, als Hyunwoo es nicht mehr halten konnte und ein erster Spritzer Urin traf den weißen Fliesenboden. 

Hyunwoo versuchte angestrengt, die Muskeln anzuspannen, um den Rest im inneren zu behalten, doch Hyolyn drückte nach einer kurzen Pause weiter und schließlich ran die heiße, hellgelbe Flüssigkeit an Hyunwoos Beinen hinab.  
Hoseok kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte, das Geräusch der tröpfelnden Flüssigkeit zu ignorieren so gut es ging, andernfalls würde er es Hyunwoo gleichtun und sofort ebenfalls dem Drang freien Lauf lassen. 

„Du dreckiger kleiner Köter~ und dabei dachte ich, du seist stubenrein~“, säuselte Hyolyn, bevor sie grob in Hyunwoos dunkle Haare griff und ihn zu Boden drückte, bis sein Gesicht sich in der Pfütze befand.  
„So macht man das mit kleinen bösen Hunden, die nicht kontrollieren können, wo sie ihr Revier markieren.“, sagte sie und Hoseok schirmte seine Gedanken, so gut es ging von der Scham und Demütigung ab, die Hyunwoo gerade durchlebte.

„Nun bleibt also nur noch ihr beide.“, meinte Dasom und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.  
„Ihr seid sicher beide schon an eurem Limit, oder? Ihr armen.“ 

Sie Griff nach der Flasche und den beiden schon benutzten Bechern und füllte einen von ihnen mit Flüssigkeit.  
„Augen auf, alle beide. Seht mir zu.“, meinte sie und ein grausames Lächeln umspielte ihren Mundwinkel als sie den Tee von dem einen Becher, in einen leeren kippte. Schön langsam, damit es ein plätscherndes Geräusch gab. Das wiederholte sie einige Male. Immer wieder kippte sie den einen Becher in den anderen und Hoseok musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung zusammen reißen die Frau nicht anzuflehen mit dieser zusätzlichen Tortur aufzuhören. 

Der vermaledeite Timer ging erneut und Hoseok spürte, wie die Tränen ihm über das Gesicht rannen.  
Das wars. Er war so kurz davor.  
Er würde es auf keinen Fall eine weitere Runde durchhalten. Jeweils eine der Frauen ging zu Jooheon und Hoseok und sie zählten beim Drücken gemeinsam.  
Einmal. Zweimal. Drei... 

Hoseok spürte, wie er vor Schmerz zitterte und dann wie ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Erleichterung sich über ihn legte, als er dem Drang endlich nachgab und vor den lachenden Frauen urinierte.  
Die Scham kroch sein Gesicht hinab und färbte seinen Hals und die Schultern rosa.  
In seinem Kopf war alles leer. Er hatte gegen Jooheon verloren. 

Hoseok sah durch einen Schleier aus Scham und Tränen, wie Hyolyn erneut in Hyunwoos Haare griff und diesen dazu brachte sich aufzurichten.  
„Los, nimm die Spitze des Gewinners in den Mund und der füttert dich dann schön langsam, mit seinem Sekt.“ 

Hyunwoo sah fürchterlich aus. Sein Gesicht war nass, von einer Mischung aus Tränen und Urin. Er beugte sich über Jooheons Schritt und dieser nahm sein schlaffes Glied in die Hand, um es ein wenig aufzurichten. Hyunwoo nahm die Spitze sanft zwischen die Lippen und Jooheon stöhnte leise auf, als auch er, die Muskeln entspannte und dem Drang sich zu erleichtern nachgeben durfte. Hyunwoo hatte Mühe dem stetigen Strom, der sich in seinen Mund ergoss nachzukommen. Während Jooheon sich erleichterte, drehte Dasom sich zu Hoseok. 

„Nun zu dir Sklave. Ab jetzt ist es dir nur noch mit Erlaubnis gestattet, auf die Toilette zu gehen. All deine Lehrer und die Trainer werden darüber informiert. Es gibt ein Maximum von fünf Mal am Tag, obwohl du natürlich deutlich mehr zu trinken bekommen wirst als bisher. In den zehn Strafsessionen wird deine Blase mit einem Katheter geweitet. Zu den Strafsessionen findest du dich zwei bis dreimal die Woche zusätzlich zu deinen restlichen Trainingseinheiten hier bei mir ein. Hast du das verstanden?“, fragte die Frau kühl und Hoseok schluckte schwer, bevor er antwortete. 

„Jawohl, Mistress.“


	17. Hakyeon - Cock & Ball Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+ball crusher  
+bondage  
+clothes pins  
+cock & ball torture  
+cockrings  
+handjob  
+Kali's teeth cockring  
+painplay

Hakyeon war für seine heutige Session in eines der Bondage Zimmer geführt worden. Dort hatte er breitbeinig, Rittlinks auf einem seltsamen Stuhl mit hoher Lehne Platz nehmen müssen. Der Trainer hatte ihm gesagt, er solle näher an die Stuhllehne rutschen und seinen Penis durch ein sich dort befindliches Loch stecken. Anschließend hatte er Hakyeons Füße am Boden und seine Hände auf höhe der Brust an der Lehne des hohen Stuhls fixiert. 

„Deine Trainerin ist gleich da. Sei brav.“, hatte man ihm gesagt und Hakyeon hatte die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. Selbst wenn er es wollte hätte er, so gefesselt, wie er war, keine Chance etwas anzustellen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit gewellten, dunkelbraunen Haar kam herein. Hakyeon schluckte. Es war eine der wenigen Trainerinnen, deren Name in ihrer Schule jeder Hybrid mit Angst aussprach. 

Jennie war unter seinesgleichen für ihre grausamen Trainingsmethoden berühmt berüchtigt und Hakyeon spürte, wie sein Herz vor Nervosität laut in seiner Brust zu klopfen begann. Er dachte an die letzte Session, die er mit dieser Hexe gehabt hatte und ihm wurde übel. 

„Auf deinem heutigen Trainingsplan steht Cock & Ball Torture. Ich denke, der Name sagt bereits alles und ich muss deswegen nicht viel erklären, Sklave.“  
Jennie zog sich einen niedrigen Hocker heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Hakyeon konnte sie wegen der hohen Lehne des Stuhls nun nicht mehr sehen. 

Sie sah von ihm auf der anderen Seite nur seinen Penis und die Knie, welche links und rechts an der Lehne vorbei lugten. Nicht sehen zu können, was sie ihm antun würde, machte die Aussicht, dass es sich bei der Session um etwas Schmerzhaftes handeln würde nicht gerade angenehmer. Das Wissen, dass die sadistische Trainerin seine empfindlichste Stelle vor sich auf dem Präsentierteller liegen hatte, sorgte dafür, dass sich etwas in seinem Magen unangenehm zusammenzog.  
Hakyeon würde sich, so wie er an den Stuhl gefesselt war nicht rühren können, egal was seine grausame Trainerin mit ihm vorhatte. 

„Wir fangen mit etwas Einfachem an, Sklave. Ich denke deine Eier würden super mit ein paar Wäscheklammern aussehen. Ich möchte kein Geschrei hören, meine Ohren sind sehr empfindlich.“ 

Kaum hatte die Trainerin fertig gesprochen, fühlte Hakyeon bereits ihre behandschuhte Hand an seinen Hoden. Sie nahm eine Falte der dünnen Haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und kurze Zeit später spürte Hakyeon, wie ein gemeiner, ziehender Schmerz von der Stelle ausging.  
Er biss eisern die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Laut zu machen, auch als nach und nach immer mehr schmerzende Stellen dazu kamen und seine Hoden aufgrund des Gewichtes immer schwerer wurden. 

„Hübsch sieht das aus.“, sagte sie, während sie mit ihren Händen an den Klammern spielte.  
Hakyeon kniff die Augen zusammen. Besonders wenn an einer Klammer gedreht wurde, schmerzte es höllisch und er hoffte, die Tortur würde bald ein Ende finden. 

Hakyeon hörte wie Jennie neben sich nach etwas griff, auch wenn er nicht sehen konnte, was genau es war. Dann gab es ein schneidendes Geräusch von etwas dünnem, dass mit einiger Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und Hakyeon entfuhr ein erschrockener Aufschrei, als der Schmerz für einen Moment stark zunahm und er anschließend ein klapperndes Geräusch vernahm. 

Jennie lachte.  
„Oh verzeih, ich hab dich nicht vorgewarnt. Ich werde jetzt all die hübschen Wäscheklammern mit dieser Gerte hier abschlagen.“  
Ihre Hand erschien links neben dem Stuhl, so dass Hakyeon eine kurze Ledergerte sehen konnte.  
„Natürlich erwarte ich weiterhin, dass du artig still bist, verstanden Sklave?“  
Hakyeon schluckte nervös.  
„Ja, Mistress.“ 

Hakyeon spürte, wie sie vorsichtig seinen Schaft ergriff und ihn nach oben bog, damit sie nicht ihn anstelle der Wäscheklammern schlug. Dann regneten die Hiebe einer nach dem anderen auf ihn nieder.  
Hakyeon hätte sich vor Schmerz beinahe eingenässt. Er biss so fest auf seine Unterlippe, dass diese zu bluten begann. Er zuckte und zitterte in seiner Fesselung.  
Als endlich, nach furchtbaren Minuten der Qual, alle Klammern wieder ab waren, atmete Hakyeon erleichtert aus, nur um erschrocken tief Luft zu holen, als Jennie seine schmerzenden Hoden in die Hand nahm und sie unangenehm kräftig massierte. 

„Die armen Kleinen sind jetzt ganz rot und empfindlich.“, säuselte sie mit gespieltem Mitgefühl und Hakyeon hielt gespannt die Luft an. Sie streichelte ihn eine Weile, sowohl seine schmerzenden Hoden als auch seinen Schaft und Hakyeon konnte nicht verhindern, dass er durch die Berührungen hart wurde. 

„Gefällt dir das, Sklave?“, fragte sie einschmeichelnd und Hakyeon atmete zitternd aus, bevor er die Frage wahrheitsgemäß mit einem „Ja, Mistress.“, beantwortete.  
Sie schlug ihm einmal gespielt auf die Erektion, bevor sie aufstand und zu einem der Schränke ging. Sie holte ein paar Sachen, die Hakyeon nicht sehen konnte und setzte sich anschließend wieder auf ihren Hocker. 

„Sag mir, was genau das hier ist, Sklave?“, sagte sie und hielt etwas an der Lehne vorbei, damit Hakyeon es sehen konnte. Er schluckte nervös, als er es erkannte.  
Es waren zwei Acylglasplatten mit einem Loch in der Mitte und Schauben an den Ecken. Er hatte ein solches Folterinstrument schon einmal in einem der Videos gesehen, welche sie zur Veranschaulichung der einzelnen Sexpraktiken im Unterricht zu sehen bekommen hatten. 

Dabei wurde die Erektion durch das Loch in der Mitte gesteckt und die Hoden zwischen den beiden durchsichtigen Platten fixiert. Dann wurde solange an den Schrauben gedreht, bis die Eier von dem unnachgiebigen Material schmerzhaft zerdrückt wurden. 

„D-as ist ein Ball Crusher, Mistress.“, hauchte er ein wenig ängstlich und die Trainerin gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.  
„Sehr richtig.“, sagte sie und Hakyeon konnte nichts unternehmen, als sie summend die beiden Platten über seine Erregung zog und seine Hoden dazwischen schob. Zuerst fühlte es sich nicht besonders schlimm an. Sie zog die Schrauben nur so weit an, dass die Hoden nicht herausrutschten, und beließ es dann dabei. 

„Also gut, kommen wir zum Nächsten. Weißt du, was das hier ist, Sklave?“, fragte Jennie und hielt ihm einen Penisring links an der Lehne vorbei. Es war jedoch kein gewöhnlicher Metallring. Man konnte ihn nicht wie die meisten Ringe einfach über die Erregung ziehen, sondern er ließ sich Mithilfe eines Scharniers an einer Seite öffnen und so direkt um die Basis des Schaftes legen, wo er mit einem kleinen Schloss abgeschlossen werden konnte. 

Das gemeine an diesem Ring war jedoch, dass sich an der Innenseite viele kleine Metallstacheln befanden und sobald der Ring um den Penis gelegt und verschlossen wurde, bohrten diese sich schmerzhaft in das empfindliche Fleisch. 

„Das ist ein Kali‘s teeth Penisring, Mistress.“, beantwortete Hakyeon mit klopfendem Herzen die Frage und sie lachte.  
„Sehr gut, Sklave. Da hat im Unterricht jemand gut aufgepasst. Hach ja, es ist so erfrischend Sessionen mit Dioptas wie dir zu haben, weißt du? Bei den anderen Hybriden muss man sich häufig auf Ja- und Nein-Fragen beschränken, aber mit jemandem wie dir macht es gleich mehr Spaß. Du bist in der Lage mir zu sagen, wie das Folterwerkzeug heißt, dass ich an dir benutze. Höchst amüsant!“ 

Während sie sprach, spürte Hakyeon, wie sie den kalten Ring, um die Basis seiner harten Erektion legte. Er zischte schmerzerfüllt, als sich der Ring immer enger um ihn schloss und die stumpfen Stacheln sich damit immer tiefer in seine Haut bohrten. 

„Ich werde die Schrauben am Crusher jetzt anziehen und mich anschließend hinsetzen und etwas lesen, während wir warten. Ich will beim Lesen nicht von deinem Gewimmer oder Geschrei abgelenkt werden. Mit Gebettel wirst du bei mir nur das Gegenteil erreichen. Du erträgst den Rest der Stunde so, wie ich es von dir erwarte. Still.“  
Hakyeon spürte, wie sie mit ihren Fingern an den Schrauben drehte. Zuerst war es noch auszuhalten, aber als alle Schrauben festgedreht waren standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. 

„Wenn du artig bist, werde ich alle paar Minuten einige Male deinen jämmerlichen Schwanz streicheln. Wir wollen immerhin nicht, dass er wegen der Schmerzen wieder ganz schlaff wird~“  
Hakyeon hörte, wie sie den Hocker ein wenig über den Boden zog und er sah, wie sie sich rechts von ihm niederließ. Sie nahm ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche, tippte einige Male darauf rum und begann dann zu lesen. Hakyeon hingegen war nun dazu verdammt, still neben ihr die Schmerzen zu erdulden.


	18. Seokjin - Footfetish / Feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+chastity devices  
+cock cage  
+degrading names  
+feminization  
+foot fetish  
+maid dress  
+orgasm delay/denial  
+roleplay  
+stockings  
+tickling

Seokjin rieb ein wenig seine Beine aneinander, während er in dem Zimmer auf seinen Trainer wartete.  
Sie hatten ihn heute, bevor er hierher gebracht worden war komplett angezogen. Er trug ein schwarz-weißes Kleidchen mit Rüschen und dazu passendem Haarreif. Außerdem hatte man ihm geholfen in enge, schwarze Overknees Seidenstrümpfe zu schlüpfen, welche oben mit einem breiten Spitzenband endeten.  
An seinen Füßen trug er schwarze Damenschuhe mit hohem Absatz. Er war nicht lange auf ihnen gelaufen, auf seinem Weg vom Ankleidezimmer bis hierher, doch allein auf der kurzen Strecke war er ein paar Mal unangenehm umgeknickt. 

Er hatte sich sicherheitshalber auf einen Stuhl in dem Zimmer hingesetzt und seine, frisch rasierten Beine in den Strümpfen betrachtet, die heute besonders hübsch aussahen.  
In dem Zimmer befand sich ein Spiegel und als er sich das erste Mal darin gesehen hatte, war ihm für einen Moment überhaupt nicht klar gewesen, dass tatsächlich er sich darin spiegelte. 

Man hatte ihn auffällig geschminkt, seine Augen wirkten durch das Make-up größer und auch der Mund lud zum Küssen ein, so kirschrot, wie seine Lippen nun waren. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großer junger Trainer mit Brille und rehbraunem Haar betrat den Raum.  
Seokjin wollte schon auf den Boden gleiten, doch der Mann wies ihn an sitzen zu bleiben. 

„Der Markt wird zur Zeit überflutet von männlichen Hybriden, da die weiblichen sehr viel teurer sind. Immerhin werden viele Hybridinnen zur Zucht verwendet und kaum eine Schule gibt sie daher gerne weg. Aber natürlich ist nicht jeder Kunde sexuell von einem männlichen Hybriden angetan. Manche Kunden, kaufen ihre Hybride auch für andere Tätigkeiten, als nur den Sex mit ihnen. In der heutigen Stunde werden wir deswegen eine Art Rollenspiel machen. Ich bin der Master, der dich gekauft hat und du wirst ohne zu zögern, alles tun, was ich verlange. Verstanden, Sklave?“  
Der Mann sah ihn streng an und Seokjin nickte vorsichtig: „Ja, Master.“, antwortete er leise. 

Während der Trainer geredet hatte, war er hinüber zu einem Schrank gegangen. Dort nahm er etwas aus einer Schublade, mit dem er zu Seokjin zurückkam.  
„Spreiz die Beine und heb deinen Rock an.“, befahl der Trainer und Seokjin folgte dem Befehl sofort. Der Trainer griff mit einer Hand nach Seokjins schlaffen Glied und zwängte es in einen winzigen Metallkäfig in Form eines Penises. Die Vorrichtung konnte oben mit einem kleinen Schloss gesichert werden und als der Trainer fertig war, konnte Seokjin nichts von seinem Penis mehr sehen. 

„Schon viel besser. Wirklich niemanden interessiert dein jämmerlicher Schwanz, Schlampe. Gut verpackt wie er jetzt ist, kann er bleiben.“ Der Trainer, der vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war, erhob sich wieder und ging zu einem zweiten Schrank. Von dort kam er mit einem kleinen Staubwedel zurück. 

„Hier. Ich will, dass du ein wenig für Ordnung sorgst. Die Regale sind ganz staubig. Wofür habe ich dich überhaupt eingestellt, Schlampe?“ 

Seokjin sah den Trainer kurz verwirrt an, dieser hatte in einer anderen Stimmlage gesprochen und Seokjin bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Rollenspiel bereits begonnen hatte.  
„Verzeihung, Master.“, wisperte er und beeilte sich damit sich aufzurichten und zu dem ersten Regal zu tippeln. Er stellte sich dabei nicht besonders grazil an, da er das allererste Mal so hohe Schuhe trug. Er machte außerdem ganz kleine Schritte, aus angst davor wieder umzuknicken. 

Seokjin hatte sich, als er den Raum betreten hatte, schon gewundert, wieso es ganz anders eingerichtet war, als alle anderen Trainingsräume. Es schien eine Art Bibliothek, gekreuzt mit einem Wohnzimmer zu sein. Die Möbel waren alle aus dunklem Holz und wirkten edel.  
Seokjin begann etwas unbeholfen damit den Staubwedel zu schwingen. Als er sich für die oberen Regalreihen, ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, bemerkte er, dass sein Rock hochrutschte und seinen nackten Hintern präsentierte. 

Der Trainer hatte sich direkt hinter ihn, in einen bequemen Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete ihn genau. Er entstaubte ein Regalbrett nach dem anderen, gelegentlich hustend, wenn ihm besonders viel Staub entgegen rieselte. 

„Also gut, das reicht. Komm her.“, sagte der Trainer schließlich und Seokjin kam, den Staubwedel in der Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Master zu getippelt.  
„Leg das staubige Ding weg, verdammt.“, sagte der Trainer böse und Seokjin sah sich unsicher nach einem Ort um, wo er den Staubwedel ablegen konnte. Er entschied sich für einen Tisch in der Nähe, doch scheinbar verärgerte seinen Trainer, dieses Verhalten.  
„Habe ich ihn da hergeholt, Schlampe? Ab damit in den Schrank wo er hingehört aber ein bisschen zackig!“ 

Seokjin zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine tierische Seite mochte es nicht, wenn man mit ihm schimpfte, weil er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Seine Füße schmerzten in den engen unbequemen Schuhen, doch er beeilte sich, den Staubwedel schnell wieder dahin zurückzubringen, woher der Trainer ihn geholt hatte.  
Danach stand er etwas unsicher in der Nähe des Schrankes herum und sah durch die Stirnfransen zu seinem Herrn. 

„Setz dich auf den Tisch da.“, kam der nächste Befehl und Seokjin hätte fast erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als er sich setzen konnte und der Schmerz in seinen Füßen nachließ. Sein Trainer kam zu ihm rüber. Er sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, sondern legte seine Hände auf Seokjins Oberschenkel um mit den Fingern an der weichen Spitze dort zu spielen. Dann ging er vor dem Tisch auf die Knie und strich dabei die langen, schlanken Beine in der Strumpfhose hinab. 

Er zog dem Hybrid einen Schuh aus und hob ihn an sein Gesicht, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Ein Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle.  
Seokjin biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatten im Unterricht gesagt bekommen, dass es viele Menschen gab, die Lust dabei verspürten, wenn der Partner Seidenstrümpfe trug. Wieder andere fanden Füße oder Hände ganz besonders erregend. Offenbar ging seine heutige Lektion genau in diese Richtung, denn der Trainer hob seinen Fuß vorsichtig an und roch ihm, bevor er ihn gegen seine Wange drückte und wohlig ausatmete. 

Seokjin hielt ganz still, auch wenn er nicht verstand, was genau sein Master vorhatte, wollte er ihn dennoch nicht verärgern. Der Trainer begann damit den Spann seines Fußes zu küssen. Er arbeitete sich immer weiter nach unten vor, bevor er damit begann auch jedem seiner Zehen einen Kuss zu geben. Er wiederholte die gesamte Prozedur auch mit seinem zweiten Fuß und Seokjin beobachtete fasziniert, wie sehr es seinen Trainer erregte, seine Füße anzufassen, sie zu küssen und ganz besonders, an seinen Zehen zu lecken. 

Seokjin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Manches von dem, was der Trainer machte, kitzelte ihn. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall die erotisch aufgeladene Stimmung mit einem Kichern zerstören.  
Der Trainer sah aus glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch und erhob sich. Dann zog er Seokjin ein wenig grob am Handgelenk vom Tisch bis zu dem Sessel in dem er zuvor gesessen und den putzenden Hybriden beobachtet hatte.  
Der Trainer öffnete seine Hose, zog sie sich mit der Unterwäsche herunter, bis sie am Boden zu seinen Knöcheln einen Haufen bildete und setzte sich dann wieder in den Sessel. 

„Setz dich auf den Boden.“, sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und Seokjin folgte dem Befehl. „Und jetzt hol mir einen runter, aber nur deine Füße dürfen meinen Schwanz berühren, klar Schlampe?“ 

Seokjin sah seinen Trainer unsicher an, nickte schließlich aber. Er rutschte auf seinem Po näher an den Sessel heran und hob den rechten Fuß an, um ihn zwischen die Beine des Trainers zu drücken. Das Glied war noch nicht vollständig hart, doch es fehlte nicht mehr viel dazu. 

Er übte leichten Druck aus, grub seine Zehen ein wenig in das empfindliche Fleisch. Die Kombination aus seinen Füßen und den Seidenstrümpfen auf seiner Haut sorgte erneut für ein lautes Stöhnen. Seokjin hob schließlich auch den zweiten Fuß, um den harten Schaft zwischen beide Fußsohlen zu nehmen. Die Position in der er sich befand, wurde mit jeder vergehenden Minute unangenehmer. Seine Beine zitterten schon bald von der Anstrengung, diese beide in der Luft zu halten, weswegen Seokjin sich auf den Rücken legte und seine Oberschenkel mit den Händen ein wenig abstützte. Der Trainer hatte mittlerweile den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und zuckte und stöhnte unter der delikaten Reibung, die Seokjin an seinem Penis erzeugte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor der Trainer schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam. Seokjin lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden und er wollte gerade seine Füße wegziehen, als Hände nach seinem Knöcheln griffen und ihn festhielten. 

Der Trainer beugte sich vor und leckte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, dass Zeugnis seines Höhepunkts vom Fuß des Hybriden. Seokjin schluckte, als der Trainer mit glühendem Blick zu ihm hinabsah. 

Sein eigener Penis zuckte in dem engen Käfig, konnte jedoch wegen dem unnachgiebigen Metall nicht hart werden.


	19. Jaehwan - Electrostimulation / Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bondage  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+e-stim urethtra plug  
+electro stimulation  
+electro torture  
+pain  
+pain play  
+predicament bondage  
+mentioned prostate milking  
+sounding  
+stimulation current device  
+urethra play

Jaehwan sah auf, als die Tür zum Trainingsraum sich öffnete und ein großer breit gebauter Mann hereinkam.  
Er hatte wie immer in seiner Sklavenhaltung auf den Beginn der Stunde gewartet und kaute nun nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Komm hier her, Sklave.“, sagte der Mann mit einer sehr dunklen Stimme, nachdem er ohne den Hybriden eines Blickes zu würdigen, an diesem vorbeigelaufen war. Jaehwan krabbelte in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte. 

Die polierten Lederschuhe des Trainers standen neben einem gewöhnlichen Holzstuhl, dessen Sitzfläche mit Leder bezogen war.  
„Setz dich hier drauf.“, sagte der Mann und klopfte auf den Stuhl. Jaehwan tat was der Mann verlangte und setzte sich.  
„Beine breit.“, kam gleich die nächste Anweisung und Jaehwan spreizte die Beine.  
„Weiter.“, grollte der Mann ungeduldig und der Hybrid schluckte. Er schien heute wieder einen der strengeren Trainer abbekommen zu haben. 

Jaehwan spreizte die Beine so weit, dass seine Knie links und rechts über die Sitzfläche hinausragten. Der Trainer ging neben ihm in die Hocke und befestigte erst den einen und dann den anderen Knöchel mit Manschetten an den hinteren Beinen des Stuhls.  
„Hände auf den Rücken.“, gab er ihm die nächste Anweisung. Und kurz darauf spürte Jaehwan, wie auch seine Handgelenke an dem Holzgestell des Stuhls festgebunden wurden. 

„In der heutigen Stunde nehmen wir das Thema Elektrostimulation durch. Du wirst in dieser Stunde lernen, dass Elektrizität ein zweischneidiges Schwert sein kann. In einem Moment fühlt es sich noch wundervoll an und schon im nächsten kann es zur Qual werden.“ 

Der Trainer lachte dunkel. 

Er ging an einen Schrank, den Jaehwan nicht sehen konnte und kam schließlich mit einer schwarzen Silikonschnur wieder, die zwei Schlaufen hatte. Er zog die eine Schlaufe die komplette Länge seines schlaffen Penis herunter und zog sie dort fest. Sodas das schwarze Silikonband sich zwar eng, aber nicht unangenehm an die Basis seines Schaftes schmiegte. 

Die zweite Schlaufe wurde ebenfalls über den Penis gezogen, jedoch bereits am Übergang von Eichel zum Schaft festgezogen.  
Jaehwan sah mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, dass von den Schlaufen ein Kabel wegführte. Dieses nahm der Trainer ohne große Erklärungen seinerseits und steckte es in einen schwarzen Kasten mit einer Menge Knöpfen und Lichtern. Jaehwan hatte so etwas, in einem Trainingsvideo schon mal gesehen und wusste, dass es sich um ein Reizstromgerät handelte. Als der Trainer an einem der Knöpfe drehte, holte Jaehwan überrascht tief Luft. 

Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Penis. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, fühlte sich aber ansonsten nicht schlecht an.  
Der Trainer verschwand erneut aus seinem Sichtfeld und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei Klebepads wieder, eines davon klebte er auf die Haut direkt über seinem Penis. Für das Zweite hob der Trainer seine Hoden an, um es auf die Haut zwischen Skrotum und Anus zu kleben. 

Von beiden Pads gingen wiederum Kabel aus, die ebenfalls mit der schwarzen Maschine verbunden wurden. Der Trainer drehte dieses Mal an einem anderen Knopf und Jaehwan fühlte, wie die Haut unter den Pads zu kribbeln begann. 

„Das fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann grinsend und Jaehwan sah, wie sein Penis leicht zuckte.  
„Ja, Master.“, wisperte er. Der Trainer ging summend zu einem anderen Schrank. Jaehwan sah, dass er eine Weile unschlüssig davor herumstand. Schließlich schien er sich entschieden zu haben und griff hinein um etwas Kleines herauszuholen. Er kam damit zu dem Hybrid zurück und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. 

Mit der linken Hand umschloss er Jaehwans langsam steif werdenden Penis. Mit der anderem zeigte er ihm ein kurzes Metallstäbchen, welches oben einen Metallring hatte.  
„Du wirst jetzt deine ersten Sounding Erfahrungen machen, mein Kleiner. Das hier ist ein E-stim Plug, der direkt in deine Harnröhre eingeführt wird.“  
Der Mann streckte sich nach einer Tube Gleitmittel, welche auf einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe stand und er drückte eine großzügige Menge des klaren Gels genau auf Jaehwans Eichel. Der Hybrid schauderte ein wenig, denn das Gel war unangenehm kalt.  
Der Trainer führte das spitze Ende des kleinen Metallplugs zu dem winzigen Schlitz in der Mitte seiner Eichel und Jaehwan schluckte nervös. 

Würde das Einführen dieses Metallstäbchens weh tun? 

Erleichtert stellte Jaehwan kurz darauf fest, dass seine Sorge völlig unbegründet war. Der kurze Metallstab verschwand durch das viele Gel ohne weitere Probleme in ihm. Der Trainer musste nicht einmal wirklich nachhelfen, sondern der Plug glitt wie von selbst hinein. Der Trainer befestigte den Plug mit einer weiteren Schlaufe ebenfalls von außen an seiner Eichel, so dass der Stab die Harnröhre verschloss und nicht mehr herausrutschen konnte. 

„Dann wollen wir doch mal beginnen.“, sagte der Trainer und drehte ein wenig an den Rädchen des Reizstromgeräts. Das Kribbeln nahm deutlich zu, es schmerzte jedoch nicht, sondern fühlte sich ganz wunderbar an. 

Jaehwan spürte wie sein Penis, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal gestreichelt worden zu sein schnell vollständig hart wurde.  
„Na? Gefällt dir das, Sklave?“, fragte der Trainer grinsend, als er dabei zusah, wie Jaehwans Glied durch die Elektrostimulation zuckte.  
„Ja, Master.“, wisperte der Hybrid. Sein Penis wölbte sich seinem Bauch entgegen.

„Dann genieß es, solange du noch kannst.“, lachte der Trainer, als er sich erhob, um wieder zu den Schränken hinter Jaehwan zu gehen.  
Als er dieses Mal zurückkam, hielt er eine quadratische Metallplatte von schätzungsweise zehn Mal zehn Zentimetern in der Hand. Daran war eine Krokodilklemme befestigt. Der Trainer ging ein letztes Mal vor ihm in die Hocke und schob die Metallplatte zwischen Jaehwans Beine. 

Der Hybrid runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als der Lehrer die Krokodilklemme als letztes mit dem Gerät verband und den dazugehörigen Knopf um einiges weiter aufdrehte.  
„Nun kommen wir zum gemeinen Teil, dieser Stunde. Der erste Teil der Prüfung war sehr angenehm nicht wahr?“, sagte der Trainer und griff nach Jaehwans Erektion, um sie leicht zu reiben.

„Sieh nur, wie hart du geworden bist. Wenn ich den Strom noch für eine Weile anlassen würde, dann würdest du irgendwann einfach kommen, aber das kann ich natürlich nicht zulassen.“ 

Der Trainer wandte sich dem Reizstromgerät und Jaehwan befürchtete erst, dieser würde den Strom nun höher stellen. So hoch, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereiten würde. Doch zu seiner immensen Überraschung schaltete der Trainer den Strom für die beiden Schlaufen um den Penis und die zwei Pads komplett aus. 

„Die Stunde geht noch eine gute halbe Stunde. In dieser Zeit, würde ich, wenn ich du wäre, an etwas höchst Erotisches denken. Denn sobald deine Erregung nachlässt und der kleine Metallring am oberen Ende deines Plugs in Kontakt mit dieser Metallplatte hier kommt, wird es ganz schön schmerzhaft für dich.“ 

Jaehwan riss bei diesen Worten die Augen entsetzt auf. Der Metallring welcher oben aus seinem Penis herausragte, würde den Strom von der Platte zwischen seinen Beinen leiten und dafür sorgen, dass sein Penis einen unangenehmen Stromstoß bekam, sobald seine Erektion abebbte und wieder nach unten zeigte. 

Der Trainer lächelte und setzte sich jetzt, da Jaehwan vollkommen präpariert war bequem in einen Sessel. Der Hybrid schluckte nervös als er hinab auf seine Erregung schaute.  
Ohne die kribbelnde Stimulation durch den Strom, verschwand das Hochgefühl, dass er bis eben verspürt hatte.  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas Erregendes zu denken. Doch egal was für schöne Bilder ihm vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen, die Angst vor den kommenden Schmerzen überlagerte alles. 

Er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, als er wieder hinunter zwischen seine Beine sah. Die Spitze seines Penis neigte sich langsam aber sicher immer mehr in Richtung der unter Strom stehenden Metallplatte. 

Er versuchte sich in seiner Fesselung weiter aufzurichten, doch seine Arme und Beine begannen schon bald von der Anstrengung zu zittern.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen warf er einen verzweifelten Blick hinüber zu dem Trainer, der das Kinn gelangweilt in eine Handfläche gestützt hatte und etwas auf seinem Mobiltelefon checkte. 

Jaehwan kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte diese Woche eine sehr erregende Trainingssession gehabt. Dabei hatte eine Trainerin ein spezielles Toy für die Prostata Massage in ihn eingeführt und ihn so lange an dem empfindlichen Punkt stimuliert, bis er ohne zusätzliche Stimulation an seinem Penis zu einem sehr intensiven Höhepunkt gekommen war.  
Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, er wäre erneut in dieser Situation. Versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihm immer mehr zugenommen hatte, bis er schließlich einen Aufschrei auf den Lippen seine Erfüllung gefunden hatte.  
Er spürte, wie sein Penis bei der erregenden Erinnerung zuckte. Er ging im Kopf noch andere angenehme Sessionen durch, doch ohne zusätzliche Stimulation konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Erektion sich immer weiter nach unten neigte. 

„Ah!“, schrie er gequält auf, als der Metallring in Kontakt mit der Platte kam und ein gemeiner ziehender Schmerz sein Glied hinaufschoß. 

Er richtete sich erneut in seinem Stuhl auf. Ein Wimmern auf den Lippen. Die Spitze seines Penis befand sich nur noch Millimeter von der Platte entfernt. Wenn seine Beine erneut von der Anstrengung, sich aufzurichten nachgaben, würde sein, von den Schmerzen nun wieder vollständig erschlaffter Penis erneut in Kontakt mit der Metallplatte kommen. 

„Du hast noch fast zwanzig Minuten, wie gemein.“, lachte der Trainer ohne Mitgefühl.  
„Ich kann dir ein Angebot machen, wenn du willst.“, murmelte er, als er das Smartphone wieder in die Hosentasche gleiten ließ und auf Jaehwan zukam. Der Hybrid biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah den Trainer aus hoffnungsvollen Augen an. „Wenn du dir selbst ein paar Stromstöße verpasst, habe ich vielleicht erbarmen und erlöse dich schon vorher von deiner Tortur. Na wie sieht es aus?“, fragte der Trainer lächelnd und Jaehwans Kehle entfloh ein winselnder Laut. 

„W-ie oft, Master?“, fragte er unsicher und der Trainer legte überlegend einen Finger an sein Kinn.  
„Ich würde sagen fünf Mal.“, sagte er und Jaehwan schluckte. Er nickte ergeben und der Trainer grinste.  
„Dann los. Quäl dich selbst ein bisschen, Sklave.“ 

Jaehwan sah den Mann ängstlich an, bevor er sich langsam so weit hinabsenkte, dass der Ring mit der Metallplatte in Berührung kam. Er schrie erneut gequält auf und zuckte weg. Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. 

„Na komm schon, ein bisschen länger wirst du es doch wohl aushalten.“, höhnte der Trainer erbarmungslos und Jaehwan biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe.  
Er senkte sich ein zweites Mal hinab und versuchte, es ein wenig länger auf der Platte auszuhalten, doch er zuckte sofort wieder zurück, als hätte er sich an einer heißen Herdplatte verbrannt. 

„Ich sagte länger, Sklave.“, brummte der Mann verärgert und Jaehwan konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die ersten Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten, als er sich ein weiteres Mal selbst dieser Folter aussetzte.  
Er schrie gepeinigt auf, als ein besonders langer gemeiner Stromstoß durch seine empfindlichste Stelle zuckte. 

Der Trainer lachte. 

Jaehwan wollte am liebsten seine Rute zwischen seine Beine klemmen. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich schlimm.  
Er brachte die letzten beiden Male weinend und schreiend hinter sich und sah seinen Trainer flehend an. Dieser grinste nur böse. 

„Hmm, ich fürchte, deine Leistung hat mich nicht überzeugt, Sklave. Also wirst du wohl doch die gesamte Zeit absitzen müssen.“


	20. Hyungwon - Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+dog/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+blue balls  
+bondage  
+bukkake  
+chastity devices  
+cock cage  
+come swallowing  
+cumparty  
+orgasm control  
+orgasm denial/delay  
+public humiliation  
+shibari bondage  
+teasing  
+vibro-egg

Hyungwon wand sich in der Fesselung. Er saß auf dem Boden. Die Arme waren hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und seine Oberschenkel mit dem jeweiligen Unterschenkel zusammengebunden. Das rote Seil, welches seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, war kunstvoll mit vielen kleinen Knoten über seinen gesamten Körper gespannt wie ein Netz. 

Im Raum herrschte ein dämmriges Licht und er war gespannt, was heute auf seinem Lehrplan stand. 

Der Trainer hatte ihn zuvor lediglich schweigend mit dem unendlich erscheinenden Seil gefesselt und sich dafür sehr viel Zeit genommen. Man hatte sofort gemerkt, dass der Trainer ein Meister darin war, einen Hybriden zu fesseln. Keines der Seile schnitt unangenehm ein und beeinträchtigte seine Blutzirkulation negativ. Hyungwon musste, als er an sich selbst herunterschaute zugeben, dass es etwas sehr Ästhetisches hatte, wie die einzelnen Seile sich auf seiner Haut trafen, überkreuzten und somit ein Muster über seinen Körper zogen. 

Bevor der Trainer den Raum verlassen hatte, hatte er ihm einen kleinen runden Vibrator eingeführt und diesen auf der niedrigsten Stufe eingeschaltet. Das kleine Ei, surrte in seinem inneren vor sich hin und Hyungwon seufzte leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein, als eine Welle der Erregung seinen Körper durchströmte.  
Er befand sich zur Zeit inmitten seiner Ausbildung zur Orgasmuskontrolle. Diese dauerte an seiner Schule insgesamt drei Monate. Und es waren drei Monate der Frustration, von denen er zwei bereits erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte. 

Er sah hinab auf das silberne Gefängnis, welches sich viel zu eng um seinen Penis spannte. Ihn dazu zwang dauerhaft nach unten zu zeigen, selbst wenn er sich, wie jetzt gerade gern aufrichten wollte. Die engen Metallstäbe umgaben den gesamten Schaft und verhinderten, dass er sich in seiner Frustration außerhalb der Trainingseinheiten, unerlaubterweise selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen konnte. Die abendlichen Sessionen gingen natürlich nach wie vor weiter, doch egal, was die sadistischen Trainer sich ausdachten, am Ende des Abends gab es bereits seit zwei Monaten keine Belohnung in Form eines Orgasmus mehr für ihn. 

Seine Hoden waren von dem langen Entzug ganz schwer und blau. Er zählte sehnsüchtig die Tage bis er endlich wieder, dem kribbelnden, angenehmen Gefühl in seinen Lenden würde nachgeben dürfen. 

Einer seiner Klassenkameraden, hatte sich kürzlich gegen die strengen Regeln der Schule aufgelehnt und eine Chance genutzt und war ohne Erlaubnis zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Sie hatten ihn unglaublich hart dafür bestraft und er musste mit seinem Training wieder bei Tag eins beginnen.  
Hyungwon wollte durchhalten, er wollte ein guter Hybrid sein, wollte von seinen Trainern gelobt werden, auch wenn es von Tag zu Tag schwerer wurde. 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah auf, als sein Trainer, gefolgt von etwa einem duzend Hybride den Raum betrat.  
Hyungwon kannte keinen von ihnen, sie schienen alle ein wenig älter zu sein als er selbst. Er traute sich nicht, den Blick länger zu heben, doch bei den flüchtigen Blicken die er gewagt hatte, waren ihm ausschließlich Citrin Hybride aufgefallen. 

„Also gut, wie ihr alle sehen könnt, trägt dieser Sklave hier noch seinen Cage. Ihr hingegen, habt eure eben, nach langer Abstinenz endlich abgenommen bekommen und ihr werdet mir als Dank bei der Session heute helfen. Da ihr alle, euch bereits in einer ähnlichen Session befunden haben dürftet, kann mir sicher einer von euch sagen, was der Inhalt der heutigen Stunde ist.“ 

Hyungwon warf einen schnellen Blick nach oben zu den Hybriden vor ihm und ein paar von ihnen zeigten unsicher auf.  
„Ja, Sklave?“, nahm der Trainer einen von ihnen dran und der Hybrid sagte mit dunkler Stimme.  
„Bukkake, Master.“ Der Trainer machte einen zustimmenden Kehllaut.  
„Sehr richtig, ihr wisst also, was ich von euch erwarte. Stellt euch im Kreis um ihn herum auf und fangt an. Natürlich fragt jeder von euch um Erlaubnis, bevor ihr kommen dürft. Wenn ich sie euch erteile, geht ihr näher an ihn heran und spritzt ihm ins Gesicht, verstanden?“  
Hyungwons Herz begann bei diesen Worten vor Aufregung wild zu klopfen und sein Penis zuckte schmerzhaft in seinem Metallgefängnis. Der Trainer kam näher und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Du, Sklave, wirst den anderen dabei zusehen wie sie sich selbst Lust bereiten. Wenn einer von ihnen so weit ist, legst du den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnest den Mund. Sobald einer von ihnen fertig ist, küsst du seinen Schwanz und bedankst dich bei ihm, verstanden?“  
Hyungwons Wangen färbten sich scharlachrot.  
„Jawohl, Master.“, wisperte er atemlos. 

Er hob den Blick und zählte insgesamt zehn andere Hybride. Neun von ihnen waren Citrin. Nur einer hatte, wie er selbst blaue Augen. Als sein Blick die der anderen Hybride traf, drangen ihre Gedanken und Gefühle ungefiltert auf ihn ein und er erschauderte.  
/Wir haben echt Glück Leute, so ein hübsches kleines Wölfchen./, dachte der eine.  
/Gott, ich kann es kaum erwarten./, meinte ein anderer und leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen.  
/Ja verdammt, endlich sind die drei Monate der Frustration vorbei./  
Ein anderer meinte belustigt: /Ich hab schon ganz vergessen, wie sich ein Höhepunkt überhaupt anfüllt, Leute./ 

Hyungwon zitterte vor Scham, aber auch weil er die Lust der anderen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers spürte.  
/Aww, das arme Wölfchen muss noch einen ganzen langen Monat aussitzen./  
Der andere Dioptas grinste: /Seht mal, wie blau seine Eier sind, er ist sicher lange nicht gemolken worden./ 

Der Trainer, der von dem gesamten nonverbalen Austausch natürlich nichts mitbekommen hatte, wies sie erneut an zu beginnen und Hyungwon musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Hybride sich enger um ihn scharrten.  
Sie alle waren bereits hart, bei zwei hatten sich sogar schon Lusttropfen an der Spitze gesammelt. Er sah dabei zu, wie jeder von ihnen seinen Penis in die Hand nahm und ihn zu reiben begann. 

Die Vibration des Ei’s in seinem inneren nahm zu und Hyungwon stöhnte gequält auf. Diese Session war wirklich gemein. Sie alle durften sich vor seinen Augen, streicheln und sein Gesicht sobald sie zum Höhepunkt kamen mit ihrem Sperma milchig weiß einfärben, während sein eigenes Glied in seinem Metallgefängnis nicht einmal hart werden konnte. 

Die Gedanken und Gefühle der anderen zu hören, verschlimmerte seine Qual lediglich und Hyungwon wünschte sich, er dürfe die Augen schließen und könne ihre Gedanken damit ausblenden.  
Er war sich sicher, dass es eigentlich nicht lange dauerte, bevor die Stimme des ersten Citrin das Seufzen und Stöhnen der anderen durchbrach, doch für Hyungwon fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. 

„Darf ich bitte kommen, Master?“, fragte ein Citrin mit Schlappohren und schwarzem Fell und der Trainer, der sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und der ganzen Szene zugesehen hatte erteilte ihm die Erlaubnis.  
Hyungwon legte den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete den Mund, als der Junge näher trat und seine Erektion nur noch ein paar Mal direkt über seinem Gesicht rieb. Dann kam er zum Höhepunkt. Er stöhnte laut auf und Hyungwon spürte, wie sein Sperma ihn an Wange und Nase traf. Er öffnete die Augen und beugte sich leicht vor, um die Eichel des Jungen zu küssen.  
„Dankeschön.“, wisperte er und spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper vor Scham ganz heiß wurde. 

„Alle die fertig sind, setzen sich dahinten in einer Reihe hin.“, wies der Trainer den Hybrid an und dieser verließ den Kreis, woraufhin die anderen näher zusammenrückten.  
Hyungwon wurde bei dem geballten Geruch ihrer Pheromone ganz schwindelig. Ein paar von ihnen rochen sehr angenehm. Viel angenehmer als die anderen Wolfshybride in seiner Klasse. 

Zwei weitere Hybride näherten sich dem Höhepunkt und fragten beinahe gleichzeitig nach der Erlaubnis des Lehrers. Dieser nickte nur, als sie ihn fragend ansahen, und Hyungwon präsentierte erneut sein Gesicht. Einer von ihnen traf genau in seinen Mund und Hyungwon seufzte, als er den salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmeckte. Er hatte im letzten Jahr eine geheime Affinität für Sperma entwickelt und so leckte er sich lasziv über die vollen Lippen, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um erst den einen und dann den anderen Penis zu küssen und sich zu bedanken. 

Sein eigenes Glied zuckte erneut unglücklich in seiner stählernen Fesselung. Er wollte kommen. Er wollte auch seine Hand um seine Erregung legen dürfen und sich streicheln. Ein frustriertes Wimmern entfuhr ihm.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle zehn Hybride ihren Höhepunkt endlich erreicht hatten. Das Sperma des anderen Dioptas schmeckte besonders gut und Hyungwon bemerkte, dass er ausgesprochen gut roch, als er näher an ihn herantrat. 

Die schmalen Augen des Jungen, die zuvor kühl und arrogant gewirkt hatten, sahen ihn warm an, als Hyungwon sich bei ihm bedankte.  
/ich habe zu danken, hübsches Wölfchen./, meinte er in Gedanken und Hyungwon spürte, wie seine Wangen unter dem klebrigen Ejakulat der vielen Hybride doch eine Nuance röter wurden.


	21. Jimin - Forced Orgasm Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bondage  
+coming without permission  
+crying  
+forced orgasm  
+forced orgasm training  
+forced stimulation  
+fucking maschines  
+gagging  
+ballgag  
+orgasm control  
+overstimulation  
+pain  
+painplay  
+prostate milking  
+sex toys  
+spreaderbar  
+vacuum pump  
+vibrators

Jimin lies sich seufzend, auf die Knie sinken. Der Boden in diesem Zimmer war mit Parkett ausgelegt und daher nicht so unangenehm kalt unter seinen Knien.  
Solange noch kein Trainer da war, sah er sich neugierig im Raum um, ob er nicht vielleicht schon etwas entdecken konnte, was denn Inhalt der heutigen Stunde verraten würde. 

Mitten im Raum gab es eine Liege, die mit Leder bezogen war und am unteren Ende davon, befand sich ein merkwürdig aussehendes Gerüst aus Metall. Es sah aus wie eine Art, Greifarm? Jimin reckte sich ein wenig, um einen besseren Blick darauf zu erhaschen, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine Trainerin betrat das Zimmer.  
Sie hatte so kurze Haare, dass Jimin sie aus dem Augenwinkel erst für einen jungen Mann gehalten hatte, doch die Stimme die zu ihm sprach, war eindeutig weiblich.

„Krabbel zur Liege und leg dich mit dem Rücken darauf Sklave.“, sagte sie in forschem Ton und Jimin beeilte sich, der Anweisung nachzukommen.  
Er kletterte auf die Liege und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie sah von weitem bequemer aus, als sie tatsächlich war. Er folgte mit dem Kopf neugierig der Trainerin, die zu einer Schrankwand gegangen war, um etwas von dort zu holen. Als Jimin sah, was es war, schluckte er nervös. 

Sie hielt, eine kurze, silberne Spreizstange in den Händen, mit der sie, auf ihn zukam. Sie legte die Stange neben Jimin ab.  
„Rutsch ganz bis zum Ende runter. Ich will, dass dein Hintern nah an der Kante ist und winkel die Beine an.“, kam die nächste Anweisung und Jimin rutschte unsicher bis ganz nach unten und stellte die Füße auf der Liege ab. 

Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich an den Ecken zwei Ledermanschetten befanden. Die Trainerin griff danach und befestigte sie um Jimins Knöchel. Dann nahm sie die kurze Spreizstange, spreizte seine Knie und fixierte sie mit einem Klettverschluss dazwischen. Die Trainerin ging, um weitere Dinge zusammenzusuchen, und kam wieder zur Liege zurück. 

„Hände über den Kopf.“ Jimin hob die Arme und kurze Zeit später waren seine beiden Handgelenke ebenfalls an der Liege festgemacht. Zu guter Letzt beugte sie sich über Jimin und zog von beiden Seiten der Liege einen breiten Gurt hervor, den sie stramm um seine Hüfte schlang. 

„Mund auf.“ 

Jimin beäugte den Ballgag in der Hand der jungen Frau misstrauisch. Wenn er in einem derartigen Umfang gefesselt und zusätzlich geknebelt wurde, konnte diese Stunde nichts Gutes verheißen.  
Mit einem nervösen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er ein wenig widerwillig den Mund und die Frau schob einen kleinen roten Ball zwischen seine vollen Lippen. Er hob unaufgefordert den Kopf, damit sie den Knebel hinter seinem Kopf verschließen konnte und sie lächelte. 

Schlucken mit dem Ball im Mund war unangenehm und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass schon nach kurzer Zeit Speichel seinen Mundwinkel hinauslief.  
Sie verschwand wieder kurz und, als er sah, was sie dieses Mal geholt hatte, konnte er nicht verhindert, dass er neugierig die Augenbrauen hochzog. 

„So, Sklave. Da du nun so hübsch ausgeliefert vor mir liegst, werde ich dir verraten, was wir heute machen werden.“ Sie hob die rechte Hand.  
„Weißt du, was das hier ist?“, fragte die Frau lächelnd und Jimin schüttelte den Kopf. 

Er hatte schonmal eine Stunde gehabt, in der er ein ähnlich geformtes Toy über seine Erregung gestülpt bekommen hatte. Das hatte sich ausgesprochen schön angefühlt. Fast wie ein echter Mund, der seine heiße Erektion eng umschlossen hatte.  
Das letzte Mal mit diesem Toy lag aber schon einige Zeit zurück und er hatte keine besonders glückliche Erinnerung an die dazugehörige Stunde, weil er damals nicht hatte kommen dürfen, obwohl das Toy ihn so wunderbar stimuliert hatte.  
Dass was die Trainerin nun in der Hand hielt, sah zwar anders aus, vermutlich hatte es aber die gleiche Funktion. Es war eine durchsichtige Röhre, die in der Mitte eine Art hautfarbenen Silikonschlauch hatte. Am einen Ende gab es einen kurzen Schlauch und eine Art kleinen Auffangbehälter mit Markierungslinien für Flüssigkeiten. 

Die Trainerin griff ohne große Erklärungen nach Jimins Penis und begann ihn zu streicheln.  
„Hmm, das muss besser flutschen.“, meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als an Jimin gewandt. Sie legte das Toy neben ihm ab, streckte sich und förderte eine große Tube Gleitmittel zu Tage. Sie verteilte etwas von dem Gel auf ihrer Hand und griff erneut nach Jimins Glied.  
Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch es war ein wenig peinlich, wie schnell er unter ihren erfahrenen Handbewegungen hart wurde. Er war froh, dass der Knebel in seinem Mund die Laute die er machte, ein wenig dämpfte. Sie streichelte ihn, bis er hart war, und stülpte dann den durchsichtigen Behälter über seinen erigierten Schaft. Das Silikon legte sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihn. 

Die Trainerin lief hinüber in eine Ecke und zog eine Maschine näher an die Liege heran, die Jimin noch von seiner allerersten Stunde kannte. Damals hatte man damit dafür gesorgt, dass mit Unterdruck hart an seinen Nippeln gesaugt worden war. Sie griff nach dem Schlauch und fummelte eine Weile neben der Liege an etwas herum, dass Jimin aufgrund seiner Position nicht richtig sehen konnte.  
Schließlich erhob sie sich lächelnd. 

„So eine Melkmaschine kennst du sicher schon, habe ich recht?“, fragte sie und Jimin nickte.  
Er schluckte angestrengt. Sein Kiefer schmerzte bereits davon, den Mund so lange geöffnet lassen zu müssen. 

„In der heutigen Stunde, geht es, wie du es schon öfter hattest, um Orgasmus Training. Allerdings, musst du heute nicht wie sonst, um Erlaubnis bitten kommen zu dürfen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dein Sperma ist als Dioptas ganz besonders wertvoll, deswegen wirst du jetzt für ein paar Wochen jeden Abend von mir oder einem der anderen Trainer gemolken. Deinen Samen verkaufen wir dann in die ganze Welt oder tauschen es gegen andere wertvolle Dioptasproben.“ 

Jimin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Trainerin drehte sich um, ging zu einem Schrank und kam mit einem seltsam geformten Toy wieder zurück. 

„Das hier ist ein speziell entwickelter Vibrator für die Prostata Stimulation. Den werde ich dir jetzt einführen und dann werden wir dich so lange melken, bis deine kleinen Eier komplett leer sind.“  
Jimins Puls beschleunigte sich und seine Wangen färbten sich bei diesen Worten rot. 

Die Trainerin klopfte auf die Maschine sich. „Dieses Baby hier ist unersättlich. Es wird selbst den letzten Tropfen aus dir heraussaugen.“  
Sie griff erneut nach dem Gel und rieb den Vibrator in ihrer Hand sorgfältig damit ein.  
„Das Toy sieht harmlos aus und wird oft unterschätzt. Es ist nicht besonders dick, aber die Vibration hat es in sich.“ 

Sie ging damit zwischen Jimins Beine und schraubte es auf den merkwürdigen Greifarm, den er zu Beginn bemerkt hatte. Sie schob das gesamte Gerüst, samt Vibrator, näher an ihn heran, bis Jimin die Spitze des Toys an seiner Rosette spürte. Dann betätigte sie einen Schalter, der sich an der Maschine befinden musste, denn plötzlich bewegte sich der Vibrator vorsichtig in ihn hinein. 

Erst nur ein bisschen. Dann erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig tiefer. 

„Das hier ist eine Penetriermaschine. Die wird nicht so schnell müde wie wir Trainer und einmal richtig eingestellt, trifft sie garantiert immer den Punkt in dir, der sich für dich am besten anfühlt.“, während sie sprach, arbeitete sich die Maschine mit langsamen, behutsamen Stößen weiter in sein innerstes vor.  
Es tat nicht weh, dafür war der Vibrator zu schmal. Um ehrlich zu sein, spürte er die Reibung des Toys in seinem inneren zuerst kaum. Zumindest so lange, bis die Spitze des Vibrators noch ein wenig tiefer eindrang und ihm ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entfuhr.

Die Trainerin lächelte. 

„Diese Einstellung ist für dich also ideal.“, meinte sie grinsend und drückte wieder ein paar Knöpfe, die Jimin nicht sehen konnte, doch er spürte schon sehr bald, was sie bewirkten.  
Die Stoßbewegungen des Toys wurden kürzer und wie die Trainerin es bereits vorausgesagt hatte, drückte die Spitze des Vibrators jetzt mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung gegen seine Prostata.  
Die Trainerin drückte einen Schalter am Ende des Vibrators und Jimin erschauderte, als das Toy in seinem inneren zum Leben erwachte und kleine zuckende Blitze der Erregung durch seinen Körper schickte. 

Sie ging als Nächsten zu der Maschine neben der Liege und schaltete auch diese ein. Jimin verschluckte sich fast, als er spürte, wie sich die Melkmaschine in Bewegung setzte. Er hob leicht den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie die Maschine immer wieder in kurzen intensiven Intervallen an seinem harten Glied saugte. 

Gott, das fühlte sich fantastisch an! Viel besser, als alles, was er bisher gespürt hatte.

Das Saugen war ein wenig zu stark für seinen Geschmack, doch zusammen mit dem Vibrator in seinem inneren, war er bereits nach wenigen Minuten an der Schwelle zum Höhepunkt.  
Jimin wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Sein Körper schien aus nichts als Lust zu bestehen.  
Die Maschinen waren unermüdlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. 

Es war schwer, nicht zu schreien. Er versuchte, gleichmäßige Atemzüge durch die Nase zu nehmen. Auch achtete er darauf, sich nicht an seiner eigenen Spucke zu verschlucken. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und er zuckte unkontrolliert in seiner Fesselung. Seine Trainerin beobachtete jede Regung in seinem Gesicht lächelnd. 

„Oho, du hältst wirklich lange durch. Egal wie gut trainiert ein Sklave ist, die Stimulation ist einfach zu intensiv. Ich weiß du bist kurz davor, komm für mich Sklave.“, befahl sie und Jimin folgte den Befehl beinahe sofort.  
Er warf den Kopf aufbäumend in den Nacken, als er spürte, wie die sich auftürmenden Gefühle ihn mit sich rissen.  
Er atmete schwer, kurz und stoßweise. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als sonst, so als wäre er gerannt. 

Das Hochgefühl, dass ihn noch im einen Moment ergriffen hatte, verschwand jedoch so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Denn die Maschinen machten einfach völlig ungestört von seinem Orgasmus weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Das saugen an seinem Penis, welches sich kurz zuvor noch so wundervoll angefühlt hatte, schmerzte nun. Sein Glied war ganz rot und sensibel und verlangte nach einer Pause, doch der Maschine war das herzlich egal. Auch die Penetriermaschine trieb den Vibrator in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit immer und immer wieder in ihn hinein.  
Jimin versuchte sich, in seiner Fesselung zu winden, versuchte der gemeinen, intensiven Stimulation zu entgehen, doch es half nichts. Er wimmerte. 

„Armer kleiner Kerl,... tut es sehr weh?“, fragte die Trainerin mit einem boshaften Lächeln im Gesicht, während sie Jimin ein paar der verschwitzten Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte.  
Er nickte und ein tiefes gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als der Vibrator erneut ohne Unterlass sein Ziel fand. 

„Wärst du ein Weibchen, würdest du die ganze Sache hier deutlich mehr genießen können. Für uns sind multiple Orgasmen kein Thema. Aber bei Männern fühlt es sich nach dem Höhepunkt nicht so schön an, wenn direkt weiter gemacht wird. Keine Sorge, der Schmerz vergeht gleich.“ 

Sie lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Jimin kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war schrecklich erschöpft. Die Anspannung, die normalerweise während eines Höhepunkts von ihm abfiel und einem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit platz machte, war dieses Mal nicht eingetreten, da er ohne Pause sofort weiter stimuliert worden war.  
Er spürte, wie er durch das intensive Saugen der Melkmaschine wieder hart wurde und das unangenehme Gefühl verschwand. Es wurde erneut durch Lust ersetzt und Jimin fühlte sich schon bald wieder wie im siebten Himmel. 

Der zweite Höhepunkt baute sich langsamer auf als der erste und Jimin schnaufte und stöhnte vor Anstrengung. Als er kam, schrie er und wand sich auf der unangenehm harten Oberfläche, soweit es seine Fesselung zuließ.  
Erneut machten die Maschinen einfach weiter und dieses Mal war der Schmerz noch viel gemeiner. Jimin fühlte sich, als wäre sein Penis bereits jetzt wund. Er sah seine Trainerin aus tränenverhangenen Augen an. Vielleicht würde sie erbarmen mit ihm haben und ihm zumindest eine kurze Pause gönnen? 

„Aww, so ein ungezogenes kleines Kätzchen. Zwei Höhepunkte in so kurzer Zeit? Dir scheint das Spaß zu machen, was?“  
Jimins Kehle entfuhr nur ein gurgeln und sie beugte sich vor, um den Knebel zu entfernen.  
„Vielen Dank, Mistress.“, wimmerte er, froh darüber seinen Mund endlich wieder schließen zu können. 

Er zuckte vor Schmerz wiederholt kurz zusammen, immer dann, wenn die vibrierende Spitze in seinem inneren das überempfindliche Nervenbündel traf. Es war so furchtbar unangenehm. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die ersten Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln lösten. 

„Na na, wer wird denn gleich weinen. Du verdienst diesen Schmerz. Sieh es als kleine Bestrafung für die Höhepunkte, die du geschenkt bekommst. Es ist das Prinzip von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Erst fühlt es sich ganz himmlisch an und im nächsten Augenblick wie eine Bestrafung~“ 

Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er seine Trainerin um eine kurze Pause bitten sollte, doch ihre Worte machten jegliche Hoffnung zu Nichte.  
Sein gesamter Körper stand in Flammen. Er war so erschöpft, dass er sich sicher war, es würde, nein musste, bald vorbei sein. 

„Ich bin gespannt, wie viel von deinem kostbaren Saft, wir dir heute entlocken können~“  
Sie sah hinab auf den kleinen Behälter in dem sich bereits, milchig weiß ein bisschen von Jimins Ejakulat gesammelt hatte und der Hybrid schluckte schwer. 

Wie oft würde er noch kommen müssen, bis er einen trockenen Orgasmus haben und von dieser Tortur erlöst werden würde?


	22. Hakyeon - Spanking / Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etiquette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bondage  
+coming without permission  
+corporal punishment  
+figging  
+frustration  
+impact play  
+painplay  
+plugs  
+punishment  
+spanking

Hakyeon saß, mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt im Zimmer und wartete auf seinen Trainer. Er hatte sich in der gestrigen Session gegen den Befehl des Trainers aufgelehnt und deswegen heute eine Bestrafungssession aufgebrummt bekommen.  
Was konnte er denn bitte dafür, wenn der Typ ihn so lange streichelt und mit einem Vibrator in den Wahnsinn treibt, bis er unerlaubt zum Höhepunkt kommt? Der Trainer hätte eben früher aufhören müssen. 

Es war außerdem nicht so, als hätte er den Höhepunkt genießen können. Besagter Trainer hatte sofort aufgehört, ihn zu streicheln, sobald das erste bisschen Sperma sich seinen Weg nach draußen gesucht hatte. Und ohne, ihn durch den Orgasmus hindurch zu streicheln, war es kein befriedigender Höhepunkt gewesen.  
Aber nein, als wäre ein ruinierter Orgasmus nicht eigentlich schon Strafe genug, bekam er gleich eine ganze zusätzliche Strafsession aufgebrummt. 

Hakyeon schnaufte genervt. Er sah sich, die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben in dem Raum um, in dem er sich befand. Es gab eine Menge Möbel, an denen man einen Sklaven fixieren konnte und das riesige Regal mit allen möglichen Züchtigungswerkzeugen ließ nicht viel Spielraum für Interpretationen.  
Sein Hintern kribbelte schon jetzt unangenehm, wenn er an die kommende, schmerzhafte Züchtigung dachte. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großer, schlanker Mann betrat den Raum. Als er sah, dass Hakyeon ihn nur unverwandt musterte, anstatt, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, in der vorgeschriebenen Sklavenpose zu warten, grinste er. 

„Mutig von dir, dich aufzulehnen. Wo du doch gestern bereits gegen eine der elementarsten Regeln verstoßen hast, Sklave.“  
Hakyeon schnaubte verächtlich. „Dann hättet ihr halt früh genug aufhören müssen mich zu stimulieren, Master.“ 

Er spuckte das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort. Er sah den Trainer vor sich aus ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Ah, es macht immer wieder Spaß mit euch Dioptas. Ihr habt einfach viel mehr Feuer als die Citrin.“, meinte der Mann belustigt und Hakyeon fauchte verärgert.  
„Keiner von uns hat darum gebeten, diese ganze Scheiße hier durch zu machen. Wir wurden in dieses Leben hineingeboren. Aber ich für meinen Teil, werde mich nicht von euch Menschen brechen lassen.“ 

Hakyeon hatte ärgerlich die Ohren angelegt. Der Trainer seufzte.  
„Wir haben bisher noch jeden von euch klein gekriegt. DU mein kleiner Löwe, bildest da keine Ausnahme. Auch du wirst irgendwann gehorsam zu den Füßen deines Herrn kriechen.“  
Hakyeon wich einen Schritt zurück. „Niemals.“, entfuhr es ihm erhitzt und er ging ein wenig in die Knie und hob die Arme. 

„Was nun? Willst du dir den Weg hier raus erkämpfen? Wenn du mich, einen deiner Trainer verletzt, wird man dich töten. Willst du das?“  
Der Trainer hob wenig beeindruckt von Hakyeons Wut nur eine Augenbraue. Er wusste das er am längeren Hebel saß. 

Hakyeon zögerte. Die Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, etwas an seiner Situation zu ändern hatte ihn in eine Sackgasse manövriert. Der Trainer hatte recht. Natürlich konnte Hakyeon ihn angreifen und versuchen zu flüchten, doch er würde niemals ohne Hilfe aus dem endlosen Labyrinth aus Gängen nach draußen finden. Die komplette Schule war kameraüberwacht. Sie würden ihn finden, bestrafen und anschließend töten. 

Er schauderte. 

Er ließ die Arme schlaff an seinem Körper hinabfallen und sah frustriert zu Boden. Warum nur, war er hier in Gefangenschaft geboren und zur Sklaverei verdammt worden? Wieso herrschten die Menschen über Hybride? Wieso richteten sie sie ab, damit sie ihr eigenes Verlangen an ihnen befriedigen konnten?  
Hakyeon sank hinab auf die Knie und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken. Er unterdrückte die Tränen der Wut und Demütigung, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten.  
„Sehr vernünftig von dir.“, sagte der Trainer. 

„Also Sklave, du weißt, wofür du bestraft wirst?“, fragte er mit autoritärer Stimme, doch Hakyeon blieb stumm. Er würde nicht nach der Pfeife des Trainers tanzen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er härter bestraft wurde, wenn er sich gegen dessen Willen auflehnte. 

„Also gut, wie ich sehe, weigerst du dich zu kooperieren. Komm hier her und lehn dich über den Strafbock.“, sagte der Trainer genervt und Hakyeon erhob sich, um bis zu dem Holzgestell hinüber zu gehen. Er ging erhobenen Hauptes, auch wenn die Angst vor der kommenden Bestrafung ihn zittern ließ. 

Der Strafbock bestand aus einem Holzgestell mit Lederriemen, an denen Arme und Beine fixiert werden konnten. Hakyeon lehnte sich über die Konstruktion und auch wenn alles sich in ihm sträubte, hielt er still, als der Trainer sich hinab beugte, um erst seine Hand- und dann auch die Fußgelenke an dem Gestell zu befestigen.  
Hakyeon zuckte, als er die Hand des Mannes über die Haut an seinem Hintern streichen spürte. 

„So schöne, makellose Haut. Ich werde ihr gleich ganz schön einheizen.“, wisperte der Trainer und Hakyeon schnaubte. Er zuckte, als der Trainer ihn mit der flachen Hand schlug. Der Handabdruck schmerzte.  
Er ging hinüber zu einem Schrank und kam mit einem breiten Lederpaddel zurück. Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren oder Hakyeon vorzuwarnen, holte der Trainer aus und schlug zu. 

Hakyeon entfuhr ein zischender Laut und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Schläge prasselten daraufhin, in rascher Folge auf ihn nieder, doch Hakyeon gab keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich.  
Zugegebener Maßen war das Paddel eher eins der harmloseren Züchtigungswerkzeuge. Hakyeon zählte nicht, wie viele Schläge es genau einstecken musste, doch als der Trainer schließlich eine Pause einlegte, brannte und prickelte sein Hintern bereits unangenehm. 

Der Trainer brachte das Paddel weg und Hakyeon trat sichtlich der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als er sah, dass der Mann als Nächstes nach dem viel schmerzhafteren Rohrstock griff.  
Er kam jedoch nicht gleich damit zurück, sondern holte erst noch etwas anderes aus einem kleinen Nebenzimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit betrat er wieder den Raum und kam zu Hakyeon hinüber. 

„Ich werde dir jetzt einen hübschen kleinen Plug aus geschältem Ingwer einführen, Sklave.“, sagte der Trainer mit einem boshaften Lächeln und Hakyeon schluckte nervös.  
„Du weißt sicher wieso, nicht wahr?“ Er ging vor Hakyeon in die Knie, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte und zeigte ihm den Plug aus kräftig gelbem Ingwer. Hakyeon biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Ingwer verursacht, Anal eingeführt ein unangenehmes Brennen. Das hält sich in Grenzen, solange man die Muskeln nicht anspannt. Doch wenn man es tut... ist es die Hölle auf Erden. Es liegt an dir, ob du die Muskeln anspannst und das gemeine Brennen tapfer ertragen willst, oder ob du die Schläge in voller Härte spüren willst. Ich werde dir jetzt zwanzig Schläge mit dem Rohrstock verpassen, Sklave. Du wirst jeden Einzelnen davon zählen, dich dafür bedanken und mich um den nächsten bitten.“  
Hakyeon schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Trainer griff in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf grob nach oben. 

„Wenn du dich weigerst, schlage ich dich so lange, bis du tust, was ich sage.“, drohte er grollend und Hakyeon verengte die Augen hasserfüllt.  
„Wirklich, es liegt ganz allein an dir, wie schmerzhaft dieser Abend für dich wird, Sklave. Ich weiß dein Stolz lässt es nicht zu, aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle ausnahmsweise von deiner unterwürfigsten Seite zeigen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten stand der Trainer wieder auf, ging um Hakyeon herum und zog mit einer Hand die Backen des Hybriden leicht auseinander.  
Kurz darauf spürte Hakyeon etwas Kaltes an seiner Öffnung, dass unter Druck langsam aber stetig in ihn hineinglitt. Der Löwe runzelte die Stirn, als nichts passierte. Das Brennen, welches der Trainer erwähnt hatte, war nicht spürbar. 

„Also dann, beginnen wir.“, sagte der Mann emotionslos als er nach dem Rohrstock griff und sich hinter Hakyeon in Position brachte. Er klopfte erst sacht gegen Hakyeons Hintern, bevor er den Arm hob und der Hybrid das unverkennbare schneidende Geräusch von etwas Dünnem hörte, dass mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft gezogen wurde. 

Dann, nur einen Moment später, spürte er den glühend heißen Schmerz, des ersten Schlages, der sich über sein gesamtes Gesäß zog. Er prickelte von dort ausgehend seinen Rücken hinauf und entlockte ihm ein keuchen. 

Der Trainer wartete. 

„Sag, worum ich dich gebeten habe, Sklave.“, befahl der Mann streng doch Hakyeon biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Fein, ganz wie du willst.“ 

Der Trainer schien von Hakyeons Sturheit gleichermaßen erstaunt, als auch verärgert. Hakyeon hörte den nächsten Schlag nahen und spannte die Muskeln an. Der Hieb traf sein Ziel, knapp über dem Ersten und Hakyeon zog seine Lunte vor Schmerz zwischen die Beine.  
„Nimm die Lunte weg, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie auch was von den Schlägen abbekommt.“, sagte der Trainer kalt und Hakyeon entfuhr ein wimmern. Er hob die Lunte wieder an und kurz darauf traf der nächste glühende Schlag ihn. 

Aus Reflex spannte er die Muskeln an, doch zu seinem entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass der Ingwer nun doch anfing unangenehm in seinem inneren zu brennen und zu prickeln.  
Hakyeon keuchte vor Schmerz, als der nächste Schlag einen weiteren Striemen auf seiner empfindlichen Haut hinterließ. 

„Eins, danke Master, darf ich bitte noch einen haben.“, wisperte er, so leise er konnte und der Trainer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Wie war das bitte? Es war so leise, dass ich es kaum hören konnte, Sklave.“  
Er holte erneut aus und Hakyeon schrie auf, als er die Muskeln anspannte und das Brennen für einen Moment unerträglich wurde. 

„Zwei, danke Master, darf ich bitte noch einen haben.“, keuchte er angestrengt, dieses Mal lauter. 

Der Trainer rieb über seine geschundene Haut.  
„Ich habe dich beim ersten Mal nicht gehört, also zählt der Schlag nicht. Brennt der Ingwer so schlimm? Oder was hat dich endlich dazu gebracht zu gehorchen, hmm?“  
Hakyeon wimmerte schmerzerfüllt.  
Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln, doch sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, dass er dem Trainer die Genugtuung gab und vor ihm weinte. 

„Spann die Muskeln an.“, befahl der Mann und Hakyeon tat widerwillig was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er keuchte gequält. 

„Wir beginnen noch einmal von vorne, Sklave. Ich will, dass du laut und deutlich zählst, verstanden?“  
Hakyeon zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Jawohl, Master.“


	23. Wonho - Sounding / Bladder filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+bladder control  
+bladder filling  
+bondage  
+catheters  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+forced holding  
+gynecological examination chair  
+holding  
+metakonsens (Tunnelspiele)  
+pain  
+painplay  
+punishment  
+sexual games  
+sounding  
+syringes  
+teasing  
+urethra play

Hoseok schluckte, als er sich unbehaglich in dem Zimmer umsah, in welchem er sich befand. Er war in der vorangegangenen Trainingsstunde von einem Trainer gezüchtigt worden und sein Hintern war ganz rot und brannte. Der Stock, welchen der Trainer benutzt hatte, war wirklich ein grausames Folterwerkzeug gewesen.  
Hoseok musste auf die Toilette, doch durch seine neuen Einschränkungen war es ihm nur noch erlaubt das Klo fünf Mal am Tag zu benutzen. 

Heute hatte er seine erste von insgesamt zehn Zusatzstunde bei der Trainerin Dasom, wo sie, wie sie ihm bereits angedroht hatte sein Blasenvolumen trainieren würde.  
Ihm war ein wenig schlecht, vor Nervosität. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Trainerin betrat den Raum. 

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl da.“, wies sie ihn kurz angebunden an und Hoseok krabbelte über den Boden zu einem gynäkologischen Stuhl. Er setzte sich darauf.  
„Leg die Beine hier drauf.“, sagte sie und klopfte links und rechts auf die Stützen für die Beine. Kaum hatte Hoseok getan, was sie von ihm verlangte, befestigte sie schwere Ledergurte um seine Unterschenkel, so dass er die Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Seine Arme waren als Nächstes dran und wurden an den Armlehnen links sowie rechts mit weiteren Gurten fixiert. 

„Die Prozedur heute wird sehr unangenehm und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich verletzt, weil du zu viel herumzappelst nicht wahr, Sklave?“ Hoseok kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als er der Frau dabei zusah, wie sie im Raum umherging und mal hier mal dort etwas aus einem Schrank holte. Sie kam schon nach kurzer Zeit zu ihm zurück. 

In der Hand hielt sie einen dünnen, kurzen und durchsichtigen Schlauch, der sich unten, in zwei Enden aufgabelte. An der Spitze hatte er etwas rundes und Elastisches.  
„Das hier ist ein Blasenkatheter. Ich werde gleich dieses Ende hier in deine Harnröhre einführen und dann mit einer Spritze Wasser über diesen Schlauch hier einfüllen. Dadurch füllt sich dieser runde Bereich hier mit Wasser und der Katheter kann ohne, dass das Wasser abgelassen wird nicht mehr entfernt werden und verschließt außerdem wirkungsvoll deine Blase. Damit verhindern wir, dass dir wie beim letzten Mal ein kleines Missgeschick passiert und du wieder den ganzen Boden voll pinkelst.“

Hoseoks Kehle entfloh bei diesen Worten ein Wimmern und seine Wangen färbten sich vor Scham rosa.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast deine neuen Toilettenregeln heute eingehalten, Sklave?“  
Hoseok nickte. „Jawohl, Mistress.“, flüsterte er. 

Sie legte eine behandschuhte Hand auf seine Blase und drückte zu. Hoseok entfuhr ein zischen und er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Ah, wie ich sehe, ist die Blase schon gut gefüllt, das wird also eine sehr unangenehme Stunde für dich, mein kleiner.“ 

Sie lächelte und Hoseok sank das Herz in die nicht vorhandene Hose. Sie öffnete eine Dose mit Vaseline und schmierte die Spitze des Katheters damit ein, dann griff sie nach Hoseoks schlaffen Penis und er musste hilflos mitansehen, wie der dünne Schlauch langsam aber beständig immer weiter in ihn hineingeschoben wurde.  
Es tat nicht wirklich weh, war aber auch kein angenehmes Gefühl. Die Trainerin griff als Nächstes nach einer Art großen Spritze, welche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie setzte die stumpfe Spitze an eines der Enden vom Schlauch und drückte den Inhalt der Spritze langsam in ihn hinein.  
Hoseok keuchte, als er merkte, wie etwas Kaltes damit begann sich in ihm auszubreiten. War das dieses runde etwas an der Spitze des Katheters, welcher sich jetzt in ihm zu voller Größe ausdehnte? 

Die Trainerin beobachtete jede Regung in seinem Gesicht, während sie erbarmungslos immer mehr Wasser aus der Spritze in den dünnen Schlauch drückte. Als endlich die gesamte Flüssigkeit in dem Katheter war, nahm die Trainerin die Spritze weg und verschloss das Ende des Schlauches mit dem Ventil, das sich dort befand.

„Soooo, das ganze Wasser ist drin und du hast es sehr tapfer ertragen. Gut gemacht.“, lobte sie ihn und Hoseok atmete zitternd aus. Sie griff auf der anderen Seite nach einem Bildschirm, welchen sie näher an den Stuhl heranzog. Dann öffnete sie eine Tube mit durchsichtigem Gel und verteilte eine großzügige Menge davon auf der Bauchpartie direkt über Hoseoks Blase. Sie griff nach einem Gerät, dass mit dem Bildschirm verbunden war. 

„Dann werden wir jetzt auf dem Ultraschall mal schauen, wie voll deine Blase schon ist.“, mit diesen Worten drückte sie die Ultraschallsonde gegen seine Bauchdecke und beobachtete das Bild auf dem Bildschirm. Sie drehte das Bild so, das auch Hoseok etwas sah. 

„Siehst du das hier, ist deine Blase und das runde hier der ausgefüllte Katheter. Auch wenn du vermutlich schon ein sehr dringendendes Bedürfnis hast auf die Toilette zu gehen, ist da noch genügend Platz.“ 

Sie hängte die Sonde weg und ging, um eine Flasche zu holen, die dafür sorgte, dass sich Hoseok der Magen umdrehte. Es war der gleiche eklige Tee, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er überhaupt diese gemeinen Zusatzstunden über sich ergehen lassen musste. Sie goss ihm ein großes Glas des bräunlichen Getränks ein.  
„Austrinken, so schnell wie möglich bitte.“, wies sie ihn an und Hoseok verzog gequält das Gesicht. Sie machte seine rechte Hand los und er nahm das Glas widerwillig entgegen. Das Gebräu war genauso scheußlich und bitter, wie beim ersten Mal und mit jedem Schluck, den er trank schnürte es ihm mehr die Kehle zu.  
Als das Glas endlich leer war, schenkte die sadistische Trainerin ihm ein weiteres ein. Sie lächelte. 

„Na komm schon, ich weiß es ist gemein, aber es ist immerhin eine Bestrafung. Wenn du nicht brav austrinkst, kann ich auch einfach mehr Wasser in den Katheter füllen, damit bekommen wir die Blase auch schön voll. Wenn dir das lieber ist.“ 

Hoseoks Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er kämpfte mit jedem Schluck der Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas, doch endlich hatte er es keuchend und würgend geschafft.  
„Zwei Gläser reichen, denke ich. Am Ende deiner Strafsessionen wirst du die ganze Flasche problemlos schaffen, versprochen.“ 

Hoseok sah sie an, als hätte sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren. Sie beachtete seinen Blick jedoch nicht, sondern machte ihn von dem Stuhl los.  
„Steh auf.“, wies sie ihn an und Hoseok wimmerte als seine Blase sich ziehend und krampfend zu Wort meldete. 

„Ich erlaube dir, aufrecht zu gehen.“, sagte sie und ging voran. Hoseok folgte ihr mit kleinen tippelnden Schritten. Sie gingen in die Mitte des Raumes, wo es ein wenig geräumiger war und sie wies ihn an zu warten.  
Hoseok tat wie geheißen und sie ging zu einem Schrank um etwas daraus hervorzuholen. Als sie damit wieder kam, reichte sie ihm etwas und Hoseok sah verwirrt hinab in seine Hände. 

Es war ein rosarotes Kinderspringseil. 

Sie selbst hielt einen kleinen Würfel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
„Wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel um die Zeit die wir warten müssen, bis deine Blase schön voll ist ein wenig zu füllen.“  
Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem gemeinen Lächeln, doch es erreichte ihre kalten Augen nicht. 

„Ich werde jetzt ein paar Mal würfeln. Sollte ich eine eins würfeln, wirst du einen großen Schluck von dem übrigen Tee aus der Flasche trinken. Bei jeder anderen Zahl, hüpfst du genau die Anzahl der gezeigten Augen mit deinem Springseil. Wenn du an dem Seil hängen bleibst, oder es mir zu lange dauert, beginnst du von vorn. Sollte ich Glück haben und eine Sechs würfeln, darf ich gleich nochmal und die Augen werden zusammengerechnet.“ 

Hoseok stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte kaum aufrecht stehen, ohne das seine Blase gemein zog und drückte.  
Wie um Himmelswillen, sollte er so voll wie er war, Seilchen springen? 

„Oh und keine Sorge, der Katheter verhindert, dass du vor Schmerz erneut ohne Erlaubnis urinierst. Du wirst das kleine Spiel also tapfer ertragen müssen. Insgesamt werde ich zehn Mal würfeln, je mehr du dich beeilst, desto eher wirst du von dem Wasser in dir erlöst und ich erlaube dir, dich zu erleichtern.“  
Hoseok zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und legte den Würfel gut sichtbar für Hoseok auf einen kleinen Tisch daneben. 

„Können wir beginnen, Sklave? Je länger wir warten, desto voller wird deine Blase und umso gemeiner wird die ganze Sache für dich.“, sagte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und Hoseok wimmerte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln. Das war eine der furchtbarsten Sessionen, die er jemals gehabt hatte.  
„Jawohl, Mistress.“, brachte er stockend heraus und sie griff nach dem Würfel. 

„Eine vier.“, sagte sie lächelnd und Hoseok breitete das Seil aus. Er brachte es kurz zum Schwingen, bevor er es über den Kopf schlug und drübersprang, als es unten ankam. Das Hochspringen schmerzte bereits, war jedoch nichts zu dem unmenschlichen Schmerz, als er wieder auf seinen Füßen landete. Er krümmte sich zusammen und hielt beide Hände vor die schmerzende Blase. 

„Das war erst einmal, Sklave. Kannst du nicht bis vier Zählen?“, fragte die Trainerin lächelnd und Hoseok blinzelte die Tränen in seinen Augen störrisch weg.  
„Ich will vier schöne Sprünge hintereinander sehen. Na los, oder willst du noch ein wenig mehr trinken, weil du mich verärgert hast?“ 

Der Hybrid biss sich schluchzend auf die Unterlippe. Er richtete sich wieder auf und brachte das Seil erneut zum Schwingen. Nun da er wusste, welche Schmerzen ihn erwarteten, wappnete er sich, so gut es ging davor. 

Er sprang. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Viermal. 

Bevor er sich weinend und schluchzend wieder krümmte und den Bauch hielt. Die Trainerin zeigte keinerlei Emphatie oder Erbarmen und Hoseok hörte daher bereits, wie sie ein weiteres Mal würfelte. 

„Ah schade, nur eine zwei.“, murmelte sie enttäuscht und Hoseok atmete keuchend ein und wieder aus. Er brachte die zwei Sprünge hinter sich und jaulte von Schmerzen geschüttelt auf. Seine Sicht war vor lauter Tränen ganz verschwommen. 

„HA! Eine Sechs!“, rief seine Trainerin triumphierend aus und Hoseok hörte, wie erneut gewürfelt wurde.  
„Und eine vier.“ 

Hoseok wurde bei der Aussicht zehn Mal hintereinander springen zu müssen, kreidebleich. Er wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, er würde einfach sterben, damit diese grausamen Tortur ein frühzeitiges Ende nahm.


	24. Taehyung - Predicament Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+anal hook  
+begging  
+bladder control  
+bondage  
+clover clamps  
+cock&ball torture  
+crying  
+desperation play  
+electro torture  
+forced urination  
+holding  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+omorashi  
+painplay  
+predicament bondage  
+punishment

Als Taehyung in den Raum seiner heutigen Session gebracht wurde, sah er sich erstaunt um. Er befand sich im Keller der Schule. Der Raum war nicht nur kühler, als der in denen er bisher unterrichtet worden war. Hier war es nicht wie sonst überall weiß gefliest, sondern es gab nur einen Betonboden, der zur Mitten hin leicht abschüssig war und in eine Art kleinen Gully endete. 

Mitten im Raum stand ein Gerüst. Es war ein Quadrat aus dicken Holzbalken, in welches eine Menge Haken und Ösen hineingeschlagen worden waren. Taehyung ging näher an das Gestell heran und begutachtete es nervös. 

Wie immer hatte man ihm zuvor nicht gesagt, was das Thema der heutigen Session sein würde. Er war dazu angewiesen worden, heute deutlich mehr Wasser über die Schulstunden hinweg zu trinken ohne das er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Er kniff leicht die Beine zusammen und sah sich weiter um.  
Hinter dem quadratischen Holzgestell gab es einen Metalltisch, auf dem eine ganze Menge Seile, Ketten und andere Utensilien bereitlagen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, sie näher zu betrachten, denn hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und eine große Frau kam auf klackernden Schuhen in den Raum. 

Taehyung kniete sich widerwillig auf den kalten Betonboden, der nicht nur unangenehm rau an seinen Knien war, sondern auch noch furchtbar kalt. Er wollte gerade die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränken und damit die Sklavenpose vollenden, als eine dunkle Frauenstimme meinte.  
„Du kannst gleich wieder aufstehen. Wir legen sofort los, Sklave.“ 

Sie kam näher, ging, um das Holzgestell herum und wies Taehyung an zu ihr zu kommen. Er rappelte sich vom Boden auf und spannte erneut die Muskeln an, als seine Blase sich dringender den je meldete. Taehyung ging zu der Trainerin hinüber und sie legte ihm sowohl an Händen als auch an den Füßen Ledermanschetten mit kurzen Ketten daran an. 

„Stell dich mit dem Rücken zu mir in den Holzrahmen, die Arme ausgebreitet und die Füße etwa schulterbreit gespreizt.“, wies sie ihn an und Taehyung folgte der Anweisung ein wenig zerknirscht. 

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Er mochte es nicht, in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt zu werden, indem er gefesselt wurde.  
Die Trainerin nahm erst den einen Arm und befestigte ihn gerade zur Seite ausgestreckt mit einer kurzen Kette am Holzbalken. Dann wiederholte sie das Gleiche auf der anderen Seite. Taehyung konnte die Arme nun nicht mehr an den Körper ziehen. Dann kniete die Trainerin nieder, um auch die Manschetten an seinen Knöcheln am Holzgestell zu befestigen.  
Er fröstelte unangenehm. Es war wirklich deutlich kühler hier unten als in anderen Sessionsräumen. 

„Hast du schön viel Wasser getrunken, wie man es dir gesagt hat, Sklave?“, fragte die Frau, während sie hinter Taehyung etwas vom Metalltisch nahm, was er nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja, Mistress.“, antwortete er leise.  
„Und? Musst du schon dringend? Oder hältst du es noch ein paar Minuten aus, Sklave?“, wollte sie als nächstes Wissen und Taehyung schluckte nervös.  
„Ich muss dringend, aber ich denke, ich werde es noch ein bisschen aushalten, Mistress.“ Sie lachte. 

„Sehr gut.“, meinte sie, als sie um den Balken herumkam. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Ledermanschette und eine Kette mit Nippelklemmen. Taehyung verzog unglücklich das Gesicht, als er sah, dass es sich um Schmetterlingsklemmen handelte. Diese waren schon nach kürzester Zeit wirklich schmerzhaft und der Schmerz wurde noch um ein vielfaches Schlimmer, wenn man an der Kette mit der sie verbunden waren zog.  
Aufgrund der Kälte in dem Raum hatten sich seine Brustwarzen bereits aufgerichtet und so war es für die Frau ein leichtes die Klemme erst an der einen und dann an der anderen Seite zu befestigen.  
Taehyung sog schmerzerfüllt die Luft in seine Lunge. 

Die Trainerin beachtete seine Reaktion nicht, sondern griff als Nächstes nach seinen Hoden, um sie nach unten zu ziehen und die Manschette darum zu befestigen. Dann verschwand sie und ging erneut zum Tisch. Nur um kurz darauf mit einem langen roten Seil und einem Blecheimer wieder zu kommen.

„Du fragst dich sicher bereits, was das Thema der heutigen Stunde ist, habe ich recht Sklave?“  
Taehyung antwortete, wie es ihm beigebracht worden war und er sah dabei zu, wie die Frau das Seil nach oben warf, so das es nun vom Balken über seinem Kopf herunterbaumelte, ein Seilende auf jeder Seite. 

„Heute nehmen wir das Thema Predicament Bondage durch. Sag mir, was du darüber weißt, Sklave.“  
Sie nahm sich das eine Ende des Seils in die Hand und nun konnte Taehyung sehen, dass an den Enden des Seils in regelmäßigen Abständen Metallringe eingearbeitet worden waren. Sie verband die Metallringe mithilfe von Karabinerhaken zuerst mit der Ledermanschette um seinen Penis und anschließend auch mit der Kette an seinen Brustwarzen. 

„Beim sogenannten Predicament Bondage, wird der Sklave gezielt in einer unangenehmen Position gefesselt. Wenn er dieser Position entgehen möchte, fügt er sich selbst Schmerzen zu, Mistress.“, erklärte Taehyung etwas nervös. 

Die Trainerin nickte lächelnd.  
„Und? Befindest du dich bereits in einer unangenehmen Position, Sklave?“, fragte sie und Taehyung schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.  
„Nein, Mistress.“ 

Natürlich, er mochte es nicht gefesselt zu werden, doch abgesehen von seinen Brustwarzen, die von den gemeinen Klemmen eingequetscht wurden und seiner vollen Blase, die um Aufmerksamkeit schrie, war es bisher noch auszuhalten.  
Die Trainerin griff nach dem Eimer, welchen sie zu ihren Füßen abgestellt hatte und befestigte diesen Mithilfe eines weiteren Hakens am zweiten Ende des Seils. Der dadurch entstehende Flaschenzug sorgte dafür, dass sowohl die Kette an seinen Brustwarzen als auch die Manschette unangenehm nach oben gezogen wurden. Der Eimer schwang ein wenig vor Taehyung auf und ab. 

„Stell dich auf die Zehenspitzen.“, sagte sie streng und Taehyung folgte dem Befehl. Die Ketten an seinen Knöcheln waren exakt lang genug, um sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu können und nun, da er einige Zentimeter größer war hing sein schlaffer Penis über den Rand des Eimers.  
Er schluckte, als ihm das Ausmaß dieser Session bewusst wurde. Dazu benötigte er nicht einmal mehr die Worte der jungen Frau, die diabolisch grinsend, auf seine Blase drückte.  
„Nur zu, wenn du es nicht mehr aushältst, ist es dir von jetzt an gestattet, dich in den Eimer zu erleichtern. Aber bedenke, dass das zusätzliche Gewicht der Flüssigkeit den Zug auf das Seil erhöht.“ 

Sie verschwand lachend wieder um den Balken herum und Taehyung spürte, wie ihm vor Anstrengung der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. „Aber natürlich ist das noch nicht alles mein Lieber. Ich bin eine wahre Meisterin darin, Hybride in den unangenehmsten Positionen zu fixieren und sie dann ihrer eigenen Folter zu überlassen. Ein wenig mit deinem Harndrang zu spielen, ist mir definitiv nicht genug.“, sagte sie und Taehyung erschrak etwas, als sie ein weiteres Seil von oben über den Balken warf. Kurz darauf fühlte er etwas sehr Kaltes an seinem Hintern und er spannte nervös die Gesäßmuskeln an. Sie kam um den Holzrahmen herum und zeigte ihm einen Analhaken der an der Spitze, drei aufeinanderfolgende Kugeln hatte. 

„Diese erste Kugel hier, ist noch nicht besonders groß, wenn ich die mit genügend Gleitmittel einreibe, wird die ohne Probleme in dich reinrutschen.“  
Während sie dies sagte, konnte Taehyung sehen, wie die Trainerin die besagte erste Kugel mit Gel benetzte. Dann trat sie wieder hinter ihn und kurze Zeit später spürte er das kalte Metall an seiner Öffnung. Er sog zischend die Luft ein und versuchte angestrengt die Muskeln entspannt zu lassen, denn es würde dass unvermeidbare erträglicher machen. Wie die Frau es gesagt hatte, reichte schon ein wenig Druck aus und die erste Kugel glitt ohne weitere Probleme in ihn hinein. 

„Die anderen beiden Kugeln sind nicht so angenehm, vor allem für jemanden wie dich, der bisher erst selten von etwas mehr als ein bis zwei Fingern penetriert worden ist.“  
Taehyung spürte die Hände der Trainerin an seinem nackten Rücken und er fragte sich, was genau sie dort tat. Dann gab es einen plötzlichen Ruck nach oben und er spürte ein Seil, welches sich gerade seine Wirbelsäule entlang zog. 

„Ich habe den Haken bewusst an einem kurzen Seil befestigt. Wenn du müde wirst und dich wieder auf die Füße stellen willst, anstatt weiter brav auf deinen Zehenspitzen zu tänzeln, wird es nicht nur unangenehm an deinen Nippeln und Hoden ziehen, sondern der Haken wird unweigerlich tiefer in dich eindringen.“ 

Taehyungs Herz schlug ihm bei diesen Worten bis zum Hals.  
Das war barbarisch! Gab es in dieser Schule etwa keinen einzigen Trainer, der kein unmenschlicher Sadist war? 

„Und nun noch eine letzte Kleinigkeit. Um dem Ganzen die spezielle Würze zu geben, sozusagen.“, meinte sie, als sie ein letztes Mal um ihn herum kam und ihm zeigte, was sie in Händen hielt. Es sah eigenartig selbstgebastelt aus.  
„Diese beiden Knöpfe hier, werde ich mit einem Gummiband über seine Füße ziehen, so dass der Knopf nach unten zeigt und gedrückt wird, wenn deine Fersen, das Holz unter dir berühren. Wie du sehen kannst, führen Kabel von diesen Knöpfen weg, bis hin zu diesem Metallhaken.“ 

Taehyung folgte mit den Augen dem, was sie beschrieb.  
„Ich werde diesen Metallhaken, an den Haken in deinem inneren hängen und das alles mit einem Reizstromgerät verbinden. Wenn du ermüdest und einer der Knöpfe aktiviert wird, gibts dann einen sehr unangenehmen Stromstoß, ganz tief, in deinem inneren.“ 

Taehyungs Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.  
„Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, wie lange du in dieser unangenehmen Position ausharren musst, habe ich recht? Nun, Predicament Bondage, wird auch von zukünftigen Herren hauptsächlich als Strafe für ungezogene Hybride verwendet. Es geht darum, dem Hybriden eine Lektion zu erteilen. Deswegen haben wir Trainer entschieden, dass die Zeit erst läuft, sobald ein Sklave vollständig präpariert ist. Will heißen, sobald ich die Knöpfe und den Metallhaken angebracht habe, wirst du für eine Stunde zum Stillstehen gezwungen sein.“ 

Eine Stunde? Eine ganze Stunde sollte er auf seinen Zehenspitzen stehen? Bereits die kurze Zeit in der sie ihn für die Stunde vorbereitet hatte, fühlte sich unangenehm an. Seine Füße schmerzten. Die kühle Kugel in seinem Hintern drückte unangenehm und seine Brustwarzen brannten, als stünden sie in Flammen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Bedürfnis, sich zu erleichtern, welches mit jeder Minute dringlicher wurde. 

Die Trainerin hob vorsichtig erst den einen und dann den anderen Fuß an um je einen der Knöpfe darunter zu positionieren. Dann fühlte Taehyung, wie die Trainerin etwas an dem Analhaken befestigte. Sie schob den Metalltisch um das Holzgestell herum und Taehyung konnte darauf ein großes Reizstromgerät sowie einen Timer sehen. 

„So, der Strom ist an. Das heißt, eine Stunde ab jetzt.“ 

Mit einem ihrer langen Finger drückte sie auf eine Taste an der Oberseite der Uhr und Taehyung konnte nichts weiter tun als zusehen, wie viel Zeit er noch in dieser Position verharren musste. Die Minuten schlichen dahin, als wären es Stunden. Seine Beine zitterten von der Anstrengung, so lange dazu gezwungen zu sein auf den Zehenspitzen stehen zu müssen. Er versuchte so lange, wie es ging, seine Blase zu ignorieren. Doch als er einen Blick hinab auf den Eimer warf, wurde der Drang plötzlich so groß, dass ein paar Spritzer sich unkontrolliert ihren Weg nach draußen suchten. 

Taehyung versuchte, die Muskeln anzuspannen, aber nun da er einmal begonnen hatte, weigerte seine Blase sich, den immer stärker werdenden Strom zum Erliegen zu bringen. Taehyung spürte, wie seine Wangen sich beschämt rosa färbten, als die Trainerin ihn sehr genau beim Urinieren musterte. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass er erst eine Viertelstunde der Tortur hinter sich gebracht hatte. 

Der Eimer zog nun gemeiner an seinen schmerzenden Brustwarzen und Taehyung keuchte gequält. Die Trainerin hatte sich einen Stuhl besorgt und sich, in einem Frauenklatschblatt blätternd, neben den Metalltisch gesetzt. Sie ignorierte das Stöhnen und wimmern Taehyungs, welches in immer kürzeren Abständen aufeinanderfolgte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, aber auch von der Kälte im Raum. 

Nach nicht mal einer halben Stunde, hielt Taehyung es nicht mehr aus. Seine Füße schmerzten einfach zu stark. Erschöpft ließ er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick dazu verleiten, mit dem ganzen Fuß aufzutreten. Es war eine Wohltat für seine Füße, doch seine Brustwarzen und Hoden protestierten sofort. Die kalten Metallkugeln des Hakens, bohrten sich unaufhaltsam tiefer in ihn hinein und solange die Knöpfe unter seinen Fersen gedrückt waren, schossen kleine schmerzhafte Schocks durch seinen Körper, die immer stärker wurden, je länger die Knöpfe gedrückt blieben. 

Taehyung heulte gequält auf und zuckte in seiner Fesselung. Die Tränen, die bereits seit geraumer Zeit in seinen Augen gebrannt hatten, lösten sich und liefen hemmungslos über sein Gesicht. Sein gesamter Körper schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Bereits nach einer halben Minute kämpfte er sich wieder hoch auf seine Zehenspitzen, weil die gemeinen Elektroschocks stetig an Intensität zunahmen und kaum zu ertragen waren. 

Seine Muskeln protestierten als er die unangenehme, unnatürliche Position wieder einnahm. Die Trainerin beobachte selig lächelnd wie er sich abkämpfte und Taehyung musste sich zusammenreißen, ihr nicht mitten in ihr grinsendes Gesicht zu sagen was für eine grausame alte Hexe sie doch war. Er war sich sicher, dass würde eine Strafe mit sich bringen und mehr als das hier würde er im Augenblick einfach nicht mehr ertragen. 

Er schloss erschöpft die Augen und versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken. Jimins lachendes Gesicht erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, in der er Jimin nicht gemocht hatte. Früher hatte er den Puma aus der Parallelklasse immer für einen furchtbaren Streber gehalten. Er hatte immer die besten Klausuren in der Klasse geschrieben, während Taehyung oft eher einen der letzten Plätze im Klassenranking eingenommen hatte. Jimin war irgendwann von den Lehrern dazu verdonnert worden, Taehyung Nachhilfe zu geben. Nach einem ersten Streit waren sie schlussendlich die besten Freunde geworden. Jimins positiver Einfluss auf den Störenfried Nummer eins des Jahrgangs, hatte den Lehrern so gut gefallen, dass sie beschlossen hatten ihnen bei guten Noten gelegentlich ein bisschen zusätzliche Freizeit zu schenken. In diesen Stunden redeten sie meistens viel, oder Taehyung sah Jimin fasziniert dabei zu, wie er für ihn tanzte oder sang. 

Taehyungs Körper senkte sich erneut, ohne das er es verhindern konnte auf seine Fersen hinab.  
„Fuck!“, entfuhr es ihm verzweifelt, als er erneut den gemeinen Schmerzen ausgesetzt wurde.  
„Hat man euch nicht beigebracht, dass ihr solche Worte nicht benutzen dürft? Besonders nicht ohne Erlaubnis?“ 

Die Trainerin stand mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf und ging um das Holzgestell herum. Als sie wieder kam, hatte sie ein großes Glas mit Wasser in der Hand. Taehyung schüttelte den Kopf.  
Stumm formte er mit dem Mund die Worte: „Bitte nicht.“, aber die Trainerin ging davon unbeeindruckt zum Eimer und schüttete den Inhalt des Glases hinein. Taehyungs Kehle entschlüpfte ein ungewöhnlich hohes Wimmern. 

Er kämpfte sich erneut hoch auf die Zehenspitzen, damit das gemeine Ziehen der Stromstöße endlich nachließ. Taehyung sah hinüber zu dem Timer. Nur noch zehn Minuten. Er musste nur noch zehn grausame Minuten durchhalten, bevor er wieder zurück zu Jimin konnte.


	25. Taekwoon - Edging / Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest die Tags bitte aufmerksam durch.  
Wenn etwas dabei ist was euch triggert, lest das Kapitel bitte einfach nicht!  
Danke.
> 
> Tags:  
Allgemein:  
+cat/human hybrid  
+bad bondage etikette  
+BDSM  
+D/s themes  
+dubcon  
+forced nudity  
+forced sexual training  
+forced submission  
+humiliating situations  
+master/pet  
+no aftercare  
+noncon elements  
+sadism  
+slavery / sexual slavery
> 
> Zusätzlich für dieses Kapitel:  
+blue balls  
+chastity devices  
+clover clamps  
+cock cage  
+cock & ball torture  
+dildos  
+edging  
+forced orgasm training  
+forced stimulation  
+frustration  
+fucking maschines  
+icecubes  
+nipple clamps  
+nipple torture  
+pain  
+painplay  
+sensation play  
+sybian  
+teasing  
+vibrators

Taekwoon wartete in dem Raum auf seinen Trainer. Er war angespannt, doch das war schon seit über einem Monat nichts Neues für ihn.  
Er sah hinab zwischen seine Beine. Der chastity cage, der sich eng um seinen Penis schlang, glänzte in dem schwachen Licht. Drei Monate Denial-Training. Jeder Hybrid musste ganze drei Monate dieser Tortur über sich ergehen lassen. Mit täglicher Stimulation und Frustration zu gleichen teilen.

Taekwoon hatte nichts dagegen, ab und zu edgen zu müssen. Es machte ihm in gewisser Weise sogar Spaß, ein paar Mal bis kurz, vor die Schwelle gebracht zu werden, nur um dann, auf die Frage, ob er kommen dürfe ein strenges Nein zu hören. Es war immer okay für ihn gewesen, denn er wusste, wenn er die Stunde zufriedenstellend abschloss, würden die meisten Trainer ihn mit einem Orgasmus für die durchgestandenen Strapazen entschädigen. Wenn er sich dann völlig erschöpft vom Training, am Abend in sein Bett fallen lies, würde sein Körper entspannt sein und das Hochgefühl würde den Schmerz und die Scham lindern.  
Doch seit fast zwei Monaten blieb die Belohnung aus. Es gab kein Erfolgserlebnis am Ende des Tages und der Schmerz blieb. 

Das Langzeit Denial-Training war für jeden Hybriden eine der härtesten Prüfungen. Besonders die ersten zwei Wochen waren die Hölle auf Erden gewesen. Einfach weil der Körper zwar wie zuvor jeden Abend sexuelle Reize erhielt und natürlich nach all dem Training entsprechend darauf reagierte, doch ohne das man dem schönen kribbelnden Gefühl nachgeben durfte. 

Die anhaltende Frustration, setzte ihm nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch psychisch zu. Tagsüber konnte er, wenn er keine Beschäftigung hatte, an nichts anderes denken als an das pochende Verlangen zwischen seinen Beinen, dass von dem engen, kalten Metall in die Schranken gewiesen wurde. Jeder erotische Gedanke, schoß wie ein Blitz hinab in seine Lenden, doch immer wenn sein Penis sich interessiert aufrichten wollte, verhinderte der Käfig schmerzhaft, dass er hart werden konnte.

Taekwoon hatte gehört, wie sich ein paar der älteren Citrin über das wahnsinnig gute Gefühl unterhalten hatten, als sie nach den drei Monaten endlich wieder hatten kommen dürfen. Sie hatten begeistert erzählt, wie verdammt intensiv der Höhepunkt nach der langen Abstinenz gewesen war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war die Vorfreude auf dieses atemberaubende Gefühl momentan alles, was Taekwoon davon abhielt, nicht verrückt zu werden.  
Selbst die kleinsten Reize stimulierten ihn. Sogar der Wasserstrahl der Duschbrause auf seinen angespannten Muskeln und dem sensiblen Körper war fast schon unangenehm intensiv. Er zählte jeden Abend die verbleibenden Tage. 

Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich und ein Trainer betrat den Raum. Wie üblich gab es keine Begrüßung oder ähnliches und Taekwoon wurde erst einmal ignoriert, während der Mann mit schweren Schritten zu den Schränken ging.  
Taekwoon versuchte, seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Es würde nichts bringen sich schon jetzt den Kopf zu zermartern, was der Mann mit ihm tun würde. Am Ende hatte er eh keinerlei Einfluss darauf und musste es still erdulden. 

„Komm her, Sklave.“, sagte der Mann gelangweilt und der Hybrid krabbelte über den Boden zu ihm.  
„Aufstehen.“, kam die zweite Anweisung und als Taekwoon sah, was sich vor ihm befand wurde ihm innerlich eiskalt. 

Da vor ihm auf einer höhenverstellbaren Bank stand ein Sybian. Ein Toy, das einen mit seiner intensiven Vibration in kürzester Zeit um den Verstand bringen konnte. Der Trainer drückte einen Knopf und fuhr die Bank herunter. Dann griff er nach einer Tube Gleitmittel und verteilte eine großzügige Portion des Gels auf dem Dildo, der auf der Maschine montiert war. 

„Draufsetzen, Sklave.“, kam die Anweisung, die Taekwoon bereits erwartet und befürchtet hatte. Er wimmerte leise. Doch er schwang gehorsam ein Bein über die Bank und hockte sich über das dünne hautfarbene Toy.  
Als er die Spitze an seiner Öffnung spürte, zuckte er kurz. Das Gel war unangenehm kühl. Tapfer ging er in die Hocke und übte Druck auf, damit das schmale Silikonglied in ihn eindrang.  
Taekwoon kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal etwas in sich eingeführt bekommen hatte. Es tat zwar nicht weh, aber der Druck war dennoch unangenehm. Als er das lange Toy in sich aufgenommen hatte, drückte der Trainer einen Knopf und fuhr die Bank so weit hoch, bis Taekwoon nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berührte. 

„Uh, da hat aber schon jemand verdammt blaue Eier.“, lachte der Trainer und begutachtete Taekwoons Hodensack, der unter dem glänzenden Metall des Käfigs hervorlugte.  
„Aber naja, ist kein Wunder, nach fast zwei Monaten Tease und Denial Training.“  
Der Trainer griff nach einer Akte und blätterte eine Weile darin herum. Er griff sich ans Kinn. 

„Wie ich sehe, magst du Schmerzen nicht sonderlich was, Sklave?“, fragte der Mann und Taekwoon schluckte nervös.  
„Nein, schmerz erregt mich nicht, Master.“, beantwortete der Hybrid die Frage und legte die Ohren an. Der Trainer nickte nachdenklich.  
„Nun, ich muss dir, denke ich, nicht mehr sagen, um was es heute geht. Ich werde dir gleich den Cage abnehmen und dich ein paar Mal Mithilfe des Sybian edgen. Ich will kein Gebettel hören, du weißt, dass du von mir keine Erlaubnis erhalten wirst.“ 

Der Trainer wand sich um, ging zu einer Schublade und kam mit einer kurzen Kette in den Händen wieder zu ihm zurück. Taekwoon verzog unglücklich das Gesicht, als er die verhassten Schmetterlingsklemmen erkannte.  
Der Trainer griff nach Taekwoons Brustwarzen und zwirbelte die beiden empfindlichen Knospen kurz, damit sie sich aufrichteten. Dann befestigte er die schmerzhaften Klemmen an dem Panther. Taekwoon zischte vor Schmerz, als seine empfindlichen Nippel von den Klemmen eingequetscht wurden. 

Der Trainer öffnete mit einem kleinen Schlüssel das Schloss an seinem Peniskäfig und zog das enge Metallgehäuse von ihm ab. Er nahm Taekwoons Glied in die Hand und pumpte es ein paar Mal.  
„Ah, ich liebe einen Hybrid in Denial. Sieh nur, wie hart du bist, obwohl ich dich kaum berührt habe.“  
Taekwoon errötete so sehr, dass er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte. 

„Ich werde den Sybian jetzt einschalten. Sobald du an der Schwelle stehst, ziehst du an der Kette hier.“, wie um zu zeigen, was er meinte, griff der Trainer mit einem Zeigefinger nach der Nippelkette und zog kurz schmerzhaft daran.  
„Wenn du schön gemein zu dir bist, schalte ich den Sybian für eine kurze Pause ab. Falls nicht... wird er wohl weiter laufen. Aber du willst sicher nicht die zwei Monate nochmal von vorne beginnen wollen, weil du unerlaubterweise einen Höhepunkt hattest, oder?“ 

Taekwoon schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass einer seiner Klassenkameraden kürzlich ohne Erlaubnis in einer Session gekommen war. Sie hatten ihn nicht nur ganz übel dafür bestraft, sondern der Arme hatte wieder ganz von vorne beginnen müssen, Taekwoon drehte sich, bei der Vorstellung ihm könnte das Gleiche passieren, beinahe der Magen um. Er wollte diese Prüfung schnellstmöglich bestehen und endlich von der Tortur erlöst werden. 

Der Trainer schaltete den Sybian ein und Taekwoon spannte von der plötzlichen Vibration überrascht kurz die Gesäßmuskeln an. Er hätte am liebsten einfach die Augen geschlossen und den Ritt auf der Maschine in vollsten Zügen zu genießen. Taekwoon mochte Vibratoren normalerweise, zumindest solange man ihm erlaubte, sich der intensiven Stimulation hinzugeben. Wenn er wie im Augenblick, jedoch von vornherein wusste, dass er es nicht würde genießen können, hasste er es, wenn die Trainer einen Vibrator benutzten, um ihn zu stimulieren. 

Taekwoon versuchte, sich auf den Schmerz in seinen Brustwarzen zu konzentrieren, doch der Sybian schickte Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper. Da der Trainer die Bank so weit hochgefahren hatte, dass Taekwoon vollkommen auf dem Dildo aufgespießt war, konnte er der intensiven Stimulation nicht entgehen. 

Sein Körper war von der langen Enthaltsamkeit so empfindlich, dass es nur wenige Minuten dauerte, bis Taekwoon den Höhepunkt nahen spürte. Er griff mit der Hand nach der Kette an seiner Brust und zog gemein daran. Er suchte den Blick des Trainers, doch dieser sah ihn nur gelangweilt an.  
Taekwoon zog energischer an der Kette, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Schmerz in seinen Brustwarzen war kaum auszuhalten. Sein Körper wollte nichts sehnlicher als sich dem schönen Gefühl, der kribbelnden Erregung hinzugeben. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als er immer und immer wieder hart an der Kette zog. 

Der Trainer beugte sich vor und schaltete den Sybian aus. Taekwoon hätte vor Dankbarkeit am liebsten geweint.  
An seiner Penisspitze glitzerten die Lusttropfen und sein Glied zuckte rot und nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangend. Die Frustration überkam ihn, als wäre er eiskalt abgeduscht worden. Ein Gefühl, an welches er sich in den letzten zwei Monaten hatte gewöhnen müssen. 

Er krallte seine Fingernägel in das weiche Fleisch seiner Oberschenkel, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, Hand an sich zu legen und sich gegen den Befehl seines Masters aufzulehnen.  
Wenn er jetzt schwäche zeigte und aufgab, waren die Strapazen der letzten Monate vollkommen umsonst gewesen.  
Viel zu schnell für Taekwoons Geschmack schaltete der Trainer die Höllenmaschine wieder ein. Das Surren der Vibration erfüllte den ganzen Raum und Taekwoon wurde vor Lust ein wenig schwummerig. 

Schneller als zuvor spürte er erneut den nahenden Orgasmus, der ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. Taekwoon zog so heftig an den Klemmen, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie.  
Sein Penis zuckte gefährlich und Taekwoon befürchtete schon den Kampf gegen die Lust zu verlieren. In seinem Kopf schrie alles danach, dem Gefühl nicht nachzugeben. Er konnte, durfte nicht! 

Der Trainer brachte die Maschine im absolut letzten Moment zum Verstummen und Taekwoon weinte hemmungslos. Die Frustration und die Schmerzen in seinen Hoden und den Brustwarzen brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. 

Der Trainer wandte sich um und holte etwas aus einem der Schränke. Als er zurückkam, hielt er einen großen Eiswürfel in den Händen, den er Taekwoon reichte.  
„Kühl dich damit ein bisschen ab, wenn wir in dem Zustand weitermachen kommst du mir sofort und dann ist der ganze Spaß zu schnell vorbei.“  
Taekwoon biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er das Eis mit zitternden Händen zu seiner heißen Erregung führte. Er keuchte gequält. Natürlich half das Eis immens dabei die Erektion abzukühlen, doch es war furchtbar unangenehm, besonders an seinen schmerzenden Hoden. 

Bereits kurze Zeit nach Beginn des Trainings, hatte sich der Hodensack ein wenig bläulich verfärbt und Taekwoon hatte erst befürchtet, er wäre krank, doch die Trainer hatten ihm diese Angst genommen. Offenbar war es ganz normal, dass sich die Hoden verfärbten, wenn einem Mann nach lange anhaltender Stimulation der Orgasmus verwehrt wurde. 

Als der komplette Eiswürfel schließlich endlich geschmolzen war, war zumindest die Erektion weitestgehend abgeflaut. Wenn auch der unangenehme Druck in seinem Hodensack nicht verschwand. 

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal weitermachen.“, sagte der Trainer ohne Mitgefühl, während er den Sybian erneut einschaltete. 

Taekwoon wimmerte. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Stunde heute schnell vorbei gehen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuerst einmal natürlich Frohe Weihnachten.  
Ich hoffe ihr und eure Familien verbringt einen besinnlichen Abend miteinander :3 
> 
> Hoffentlich habe ich manchen von euch mit diesem Kalender die Adventszeit ein wenig versüßen können und vielleicht ein paar neue Leute hiermit auf meine Hauptstory aufmerksam gemacht. 
> 
> Ich habe mir durch das Schreiben des Kalenders selbst eine Pause von der Mainstory gegeben, weil ich mal wieder mega frustriert, wegen dem ausbleibenden Feedback war. Auch war es schön einfach mal ein wenig Porn schreiben zu können, ohne mir groß über die Story Gedanken machen zu müssen. Ich hoffe einfach das ich meine Motivation zum Schreiben bald wiederfinden werde! 
> 
> Falls ihr mich unterstützen wollt, würde ich mich sehr über Feedback in Form von Kudos und/oder Kommentaren freuen.  
Welches Kapitel war euer persönlicher Favorit?  
Was war euch zu hart?  
Welche Kapitel habt ihr übersprungen?  
Was ist nicht dabei, was ihr vielleicht aber gern mal lesen möchtet?  
Lasst es mich in den Kommis wissen.
> 
> Mein persönlicher Favorit war irgendwie das Kapitel von Taehyungs Predicament Bondage. Ich weiß nicht mal genau wieso, aber ich find es ist irgendwie total heiß geworden. Das Enema und die Omorashi Kapitel sprechen sicher eher eine kleine Zielgruppe an, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Wer aber denkt die Omorashi Kapitel seien ein bisschen übertrieben und sowas würde es im RL nicht geben, täuscht sich. Es gibt unter den japanischen Pornos nen Haufen dieser Wettbewerbe. Ich mags persönlich sehr gerne stuff in die Richtung zu lesen, auch wenns nicht jedermanns Sache ist.  
Ah, und dieses Electrostimulation Kapitel war inspiriert von etwas das ich gefunden habe, als ich nach Porn für Ideen geschaut habe. Da ist ein junger Mann auf einem Stuhl gefesselt gewesen und hatte ein Stück Alufolie das mit einer Krokodilklemme an eine Reizstrom Maschine angeschlossen war zwischen den Beinen liegen. Und als seine Erektion nachgelassen hat, hat er immer wieder kleine Elektroshocks bekommen. Ganz schön gemein, harhar ;D~~
> 
> Naja ich hör mal auf euch hier zuzulabern. 
> 
> Liebe grüße und schöne Feiertage wünscht euch~<3  
Nagi

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DIOPTAS - Polishing Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628888) by [Nagitier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier)


End file.
